A travers le temps
by ayuluna
Summary: Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'en devenant langue de plomb je puisse vivre ça. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé une seule seconde qu'accidentellement je puisse remonter plus de vingt ans en arrière...HGLM
1. Prologue : un an jour pour jour

**A travers le temps**

**Note de l'auteur : **le prologue n'est pas bien long, vous m'en excuserez...**Les chapitres suivants seront bien plus longs** ne vous en faites pas ! J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira. Je ne sais pas trop encore combien de chapitres elle fera au juste.

Bonne lecture.

**Un énorme merci à nyctalope (sig) qui corrige cette histoire !**

**Note : ****Cette histoire sera composée de trois grandes parties.**

**

* * *

**

**PARTIE I :**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue : Un an jour pour jour**

Tout vibrait avec une intensité grandiose autour d'elle. La magie contenue dans la pièce crépitait tout en l'encerclant, formant des vagues colorées. Elle se serait bien tenue à une quelconque prise, mais c'était inutile...Au lieu de ça, elle préféra donc fermer les yeux et attendre...Attendre que le bruit étourdissant cesse. Attendre que le sol redevienne stable. Attendre que...

« - Oh Merlin ! Hermione ? Hermione ? C'est bien toi ? » S'écria une voix à sa droite.

Tout était redevenu calme à présent.

« - Oui, Seamus. Je suis là, je suis de retour »

« - Merlin, doux Merlin. C'est un miracle! On n'espérait plus, ça fait tellement de mois... »

« - Douze mois, un an jour pour jour », approfondit la brune. « Un an que j'ai soudainement disparu du département des mystères alors que j'y travaillais...oui... »

Elle était langue de plomb. Après sa sortie de Poudlard, Hermione avait longuement hésité sur ce qu'elle ferait. Elle aurait très bien pu devenir Auror, Médicomage, Professeur ou tout autre. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait toujours intriguée lorsqu'elle était entrée au département des mystères en cinquième année. C'est pourquoi elle avait fini par faire ce choix de carrière. Seamus Finnigan, ancien camarade de Gryffondor avait opté pour le même parcours, et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés collègues.

« - Il faut… Il faut prévenir les autres » s'exclama Seamus qui semblait encore totalement déstabilisé.

« - Calme-toi Seam... Je ne repars plus, ne t'en fais pas. On a tout notre temps à présent... »

Oui, c'était fini pour de bon. Elle était rentrée chez elle...Mais était-ce réellement une bonne chose ? N'aurait-elle mieux pas fait de rester là-bas ? Au fond d'elle-même pourtant elle savait que c'était la seule réelle option possible que de revenir. Sinon, les conséquences n'auraient pu devenir que trop dramatiques. En particulier pour lui, pour eux...Elle n'avait dit que le strict minimum, rien révélé d'important au-delà de ce qui pouvait les sauver. Oui... Hermione avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

–

« - Je suis désolé Hermione, mais c'est le règlement qui le veut. Tu as disparu pendant un an, alors tout le monde aimerait comprendre » annonça Harry en soupirant.

Le survivant tenait la main de sa meilleure amie. Lui-même avait cru mourir d'une certaine façon quand un an auparavant il avait appris sa disparition. Personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il s'était passé. Son coéquipier sur une expérience secrète avait été retrouvé mort, et toute trace d'elle avait été perdue.

« - On a de la chance que ce soit toujours Kingsley le premier ministre. Il a lui-même ordonné que ce soit moi l'Auror chargé de prendre ta déposition et pas un autre »

« - Déposition ? Je suis considérée comme une criminelle alors... », constata la jeune fille.

« - C'est plus compliqué que ça », tenta d'expliquer Harry tout en bougeant sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. « Flavius est mort au moment même où tu t'envolais dans la nature. Certains ont pensé, et pensent toujours, que tu es peut-être la coupable »

« - Je vois », ajouta-t-elle simplement. « Cependant, je peux raconter l'essentiel de ce qu'il s'est produit, de ce que j'ai vécu. Mais je ne peux pas tout dévoiler pour le moment »

« - Hermione... »

« - Je n'ai pas tué Flavius, mais suis peut-être indirectement responsable de sa mort. Je ne mentirais pas, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Si tu es prêt, je vais commencer mon récit... Mais ce sera long, très long. Il s'est passé quelque chose que personne ne peut imaginer. Pas même toi qui as vaincu Voldemort »

La Gryffondor respira lourdement, se replaçant un peu mieux sur la miteuse chaise de la salle d'interrogation du département des Aurors.

« - Il y a un an jour pour jour, la jeune femme de 23 ans que j'étais pensait avoir vécu le plus marquant de sa vie lors de la bataille contre Voldemort. Les Mangemorts, la guerre, tout était loin derrière. Tout était fini, enfin on pouvait vivre en paix et heureux »

« - C'est toujours le cas » remarqua le brun, ne sachant pas trop où sa meilleure amie voulait en venir.

« - Oui, c'est toujours le cas ici Harry... »

Elle marqua un petit arrêt, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux chocolat.

« - Flavius et moi travaillions sur le mécanisme du retourneur de temps. On faisait des expériences classées confidentielles afin de voir s'il était possible d'étendre ses capacités. Les plus puissants permettent à l'heure actuelle de retourner quelques jours en arrière tout au plus. Ce qui est déjà plus que très bien, et à ne pas mettre entre de mauvaises mains...Mais nous pensions à juste titre pouvoir amplifier encore cette magie »

« - Ne me dis pas que... » déglutit Harry en comprenant où elle voulait en venir, comprenant le début de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Si, nous avons réussi. Nous avons trouvé comment remonter le temps bien plus encore. Il fallait qu'on soit sûr, on voulait simplement vérifier que tout était au point. Alors nous avons activé le processus... »

Hermione ferma les yeux, il fallait qu'elle respire et se calme. Trop tension était en elle.

« - Est-ce que je peux avoir un verre d'eau ? »

« - Euh, oui, tout de suite »

Le survivant sortit de la pièce quelques instants, revenant avec de quoi se désaltérer.

« - Tu as fini par te marier avec Ginny ? » demanda la brune avec un petit sourire. « Tu as une alliance à présent... »

« - Après ta disparition, on a réalisé qu'on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Même une fois Voldemort écarté. Au début, on voulait attendre que tu reviennes et puis les semaines sont passées. Si on avait eu une seule idée de ce qui avait pu arriver, par Merlin »

« - L'expérience a mal tourné » reprit-elle sans prévenir avant de s'arrêter de nouveau.

Elle attrapa le verre et en but son contenu d'une traite. Elle le garda dans ses mains, jouant avec le récipient tout en le fixant.

« - Le nouveau retourneur de temps que nous avions conçu demandait bien plus d'énergie que nous ne l'imaginions. Toute la magie de la pièce est devenue instable, dévastant tout autour. J'étais celle qui portait le retourneur, j'étais dans l'œil du cyclone en quelque sorte. Protégée...Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Flavius. La vitre d'une des horloges du temps s'est brisée, venant se planter tout droit dans son ventre. Je l'ai vue, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. De toute façon, quelques secondes à peine plus tard, les portes du temps s'ouvraient sous mes pieds. Il y a un an jour pour jour, j'ai remonté le temps de plus de vingt années Harry ! Je me suis alors retrouvée en août 1979... »

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 1 : La traverse du temps

A travers le temps

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour précision, ne tient pas vraiment compte du tome 7, ou disons que de certains éléments mais pas tous.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewé. Normalement j'ai répondu à toutes les signées. Bonne lecture.

Un grand merci à **nyctalope** qui corrige cette histoire (ce qui est un sacré boulot).

**Chapitre 1 : La traverse du temps.  
**

_Avant ça, j'avoue que je m'étais souvent posé des questions qui étaient restées sans réponses. Ça arrive à tout le monde me diriez-vous. Mais je parle de questions à propos de la guerre contre Voldemort. Je ne comprenais pas certaines actions de personnes censées être dans le camps adverse. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi lorsque je fus captur__ée __par les Malfoy ceux-ci firent de moi plus une invitée qu'une prisonnière en tant que tel__le__. Exception du petit passage entre les mains de Bellatrix Lestrange... Je n'avais pas été la seule surprise d'ailleurs, lorsque l'__O__rdre du __P__hoenix parvint à me délivrer et que je narrai ce qu'il m'était arrivé, ils n'en revinrent pas eux-mêmes... Aujourd'hui je sais pourquoi. Aujourd'hui je sais que jamais, ô jamais, ils n'auraient pu me faire le moindre mal. C'était au dessus de leurs forces..._

–

Tout tournait si rapidement ! La pièce se distordait, la magie s'enflammait et devenait totalement incontrôlable. Par Merlin, qu'avaient-ils fait ? Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Ils avaient du faire une erreur dans leurs calculs et le retourneur de temps n'était pas encore au point. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils risquaient même de causer de sérieux dégâts au ministère de la magie et pas seulement au département des mystères !

Enfin, pour le moment si elle s'en sortait vivante ça serait déjà un véritable miracle. Merlin... Elle qui pensait toujours avoir raison sur tout, réussir à tout...Là, Hermione était au bord de la panique. Ça n'aurait jamais du se passer comme ça !

Les couleurs s'estompaient, les objets disparaissaient. Pas bon signe du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout...

Puis...Alors que la pièce qu'elle connaissait se perdait, c'était comme si une nouvelle apparaissait devant ses yeux. Parallèlement, elle sentait une douleur en elle devenir de plus en plus vive. Tout ses membres commençaient à être comme compressés. Sans parler de cette pression à la tête. Elle allait mourir...

_« Je n'aurai__s__ même pas pu vous dire au revoir... »_ fut sa pensée tout en essayant de visualiser le visage de ses parents et de ses amis. Harry, Ron, Ginny et les autres. Dire que ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle remettait la visite chez ses parents et que le soir même elle devait dîner avec les Weasleys et Harry au Terrier... Elle n'avait pas réalisé auparavant que même une fois la guerre terminée, un accident pouvait encore arriver et lui faire quitter ce monde bien trop rapidement.

Soudain, tout sembla s'arrêter. Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit. Sa vision était trouble, mais elle put toutefois voir des personnes s'empresser autour d'elle. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais ses paroles restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge. A bout de forces, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se sentit tomber. Ce fut alors le noir complet après ça.

–

Lorsque qu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut un homme blond magnifique. Ses cheveux, totalement lisses, tombaient de façon impeccable jusqu'à mi-dos. Il y avait comme des reflets de soleil, ce qui était impossible vu qu'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur et non pas en pleine nature.

« - Vous vous réveillez enfin... » prononça t-il d'un ton exaspéré qui n'enlevait rien à la mélodie de celle-ci aux yeux de la jeune fille.

« - Désolée si je vous ai dérangé Monsieur » prononça t-elle, sincèrement navrée d'avoir pu ennuyer la personne.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il semblait que c'était un laboratoire expérimental. Mais de quoi ? Il y avait beaucoup d'objets étranges et inconnus. Même si l'environnement ne lui disait rien en tant que tel, le lieu évoquait toutefois un petit quelque chose de familier, mais quoi ? Elle remarqua qu'elle était allongée sur le sol. En dessous d'elle se trouvait une cape assez grande. Sûrement à l'homme conclut-elle.

« - Passons. J'aimerais avant tout savoir QUI vous êtes et ce que vous faites ICI ? »

La jeune femme fut déstabilisée par la question, ce qui se vit tout de suite sur son visage. Elle fixa l'homme dans les yeux. Des yeux bleu gris comme un ciel légèrement nuageux.. Non, il n'y avait pas de réponse dans ses yeux à lui, aussi capturants soient-ils...

« - Je... Je ne sais pas... »

C'était la vérité. Elle avait beau chercher au fond d'elle-même, elle ne trouvait aucune réponse. C'était le vide complet.

« - Je ne sais pas qui je suis...Je...Je...Je ne sais pas... »

Elle commençait à paniquer, à suffoquer. Pourquoi tout était si serré tout à coup ? Pourquoi sa tête tournait-elle si violemment ? Pourquoi ne trouvait-elle aucune réponse en elle ? Elle détestait ça plus que tout. Ne pas savoir répondre à des questions aussi simples était une torture sans pareil.

« - Nguyen ! Viens vite ! » cria l'homme à côté de lui. « Calmez-vous Mademoiselle, calmez-vous ! » tenta-t-il un peu brusquement.

« - Malfoy...Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état ? »

« - Rien si ce n'est lui demander qui elle est. Or, notre inconnue tombée du ciel semble être amnésique »

Amnésique ? C'était donc ça ? Une amnésie pouvait n'être que temporaire, provoquée par un choc physique ou psychologique. Dans d'autres conditions, provoquée par des drogues mais elle était suffisamment consciente pour dire que ce n'était pas le cas ici. Elle essaya de prendre de grandes inspirations pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il ne fallait pas paniquer plus que de raison alors que peut-être d'ici quelques minutes, quelques heures tout serait plus clair dans son esprit.

« - Où suis-je ? », demanda t-elle d'une petite voix. « Et qui êtes-vous ? »

Il y eut un grognement du blond et un soupir de l'autre homme, un brun aux yeux d'onyx et aux traits asiatiques.

« - Vous êtes actuellement au ministère de la magie Britannique. Est-ce que cela vous dit quelque chose ? », tenta le second arrivant.

« - Oui, oui bien sûr. Je suis une sorcière » constata-t-elle. « Je me rappelle de ça... »

« - Bien, c'est déjà un bon début »

« - Mais, pourquoi suis-je venue ici ? Et pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien d'autre ? »

« - Qu'entendez-vous par 'rien d'autre' ? » s'exaspéra le blond.

« - Je... C'est embrouillé dans mon esprit. Je sais des choses, beaucoup de choses...Comme préparer la potion tue-loup par exemple. Mais, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait ce matin, ou hier, ou encore où est ma maison ? »

« - La potion tue-loup ? Qu'est-ce ? » demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

« - La potion qui permet aux loups-garous de rester calme durant les nuits de pleine lune. Vous ne le savez pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air (très) étonné. Cette potion lui semblait pourtant très connue...

« - Mademoiselle... Cette potion n'existe pas... »

« - Mais ? Non ! Je veux dire, si ! Elle existe, c'est une chose que je SAIS ! »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle et de l'étudier attentivement.

L'homme blond se leva et se dirigea vers une étagère à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il revint ensuite avec une sorte de collier au bout duquel se trouvait un pendentif en forme de montre. Il était brisé.

« - Nous avons trouvé ça autour de votre cou. Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est ? »

« - Et bien... A son aspect je dirais un retourneur de temps...Mais, il n'est pas... normal... »

« - En effet... Il n'est pas normal, vous avez bien résumé. Autrement dit, ce n'est pas un retourneur de temps tel qu'on les connaît. Et pour être franc, je me demande si tout ceci n'est pas une mascarade. C'est pourquoi, nous n'avons d'autre choix que de vous demander de rester ici quelques temps. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache plus sur vous... »

« - Est-ce que...Vous pouvez au moins me dire qui vous êtes ? » s'enquit-elle une fois de plus, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

« - Dans la mesure où vous ne bougez pas d'ici... Je me nomme Lucius Malfoy, Langue de Plomb. Et voici mon collègue Sylvan Nguyen »

« - Euh, enchanté Messieurs alors » répondit-elle bêtement, pas très sûre d'elle-même.

Le dénommé Nguyen toussota avant de reprendre.

« - Je veux aller vous chercher de quoi vous restaurer pour commencer. Ensuite, je vous montrerai où se trouvent les commodités si vous en avez besoin. Je peux essayer de vous trouver un livre quelconque pour passer le temps en attendant qu'on sache quoi faire de vous »

–

Autant le dire, elle se faisait vraiment chier ! Le livre qu'on lui avait passé était nul, totalement inintéressant. Et pourtant, elle était sûre que la lecture était une de ses passions. Mais là...Où est-ce qu'ils avaient déniché ce... ce truc ? Elle n'osait même pas appeler ça véritablement un livre...

Il était question d'un enfant sorcier qui se perdait dans le monde moldu. Là, il rencontrait un méchant monsieur aux mauvaises intentions qui comptait bien profiter de sa magie... Après ça, un super héros sorcier venait pour le sauver et lui apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux moldus...

« - Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Nguyen en entrant dans la pièce où elle était quelque peu prisonnière.

« - Un bon livre ne serait pas de refus... Pas cette... Excusez ma vulgarité, ceci est un vrai torchon » s'exclama t-elle en tendant le bouquin.

« - Ah ? Il ne vous plait pas donc ? »

« - Pas vraiment, non... »

« - Navré, mais je n'ai rien d'autre à vous proposer pour le moment »

« - Est-ce qu'au moins je peux savoir ce qu'il va advenir de moi ? » demanda la jeune femme en soupirant. « Je ne sais pas qui je suis, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici...et encore ici est bien vaste, je sais que je suis au ministère de la magie, vraisemblablement dans le département des mystères vu que vous êtes des Langues de Plomb mais je n'en suis même pas certaine...Je ne sais pas quel jour on est, ni même quel mois, quelle année...Et de part l'absence de fenêtre ici je ne sais même pas si on est le jour ou la nuit ! »

Le sorcier se passa la main dans les cheveux quelque peu mal à l'aise.

« - Comprenez bien que pour l'instant je ne peux répondre à toutes vos questions. Cependant, et bien je peux vous dire que nous sommes le 4 août 1979 et il est environ 3h du matin. Nous attendons le matin afin de pouvoir parler à nos supérieurs. Vous avez eu de la chance que mon collègue et moi avions prévu de rester ici cette nuit pour travailler sur un projet important... »

« - Nguyen, pas la peine d'en dire plus si tu permets ! » interrompit la voix claquante de Lucius Malfoy qui venait d'entrer à son tour. « Dois-je te rappeler que pour le moment nous ne savons pas quelles sont ses réelles intentions ? »

« - Pour autant ça ne vous oblige pas à me traiter comme une criminelle non ? » demanda Hermione lasse. « Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, même si vous n'avez pas l'air de me croire... »

« - Vous venez de le dire vous-même, on ne sait RIEN de vous ! Vous êtes peut-être bien une criminelle justement ! » prononça Lucius en haussant la voix. « Vous êtes dans un secteur totalement interdit en dehors du personnel y travaillant. Vous prétendez ne rien savoir, et à priori vous n'êtes pas du ministère déjà. Vous n'avez pas même de papiers d'identité sur vous, ce que tout sorcier honorable garde en permanence en théorie... »

« - Soit... » renonça la brune. « Vous avez gagné... »

Elle s'étira alors avant de poser sa main devant la bouche pour bailler. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit fatiguée si effectivement il était 3h du matin.

Le blond fronça subitement les yeux avant de lui attraper en un éclair le poignet.

« - Mais arrêtez ! Vous me faites mal ! » hurla t-elle.

« - C'est quoi ça ? » la questionna Lucius, indifférent à ses suppliques.

« - Mais de quoi parlez-vous par Merlin ? » contesta t-elle tout en essayant de retirer son bras de la poigne féroce. En vain...

« - Je parle de la gourmette à votre poignet ! »

Elle arrêta de se débattre pour voir qu'effectivement un bijou en or ornait le fameux poignet. L'homme blond approcha son autre main pour y lire l'inscription y figurant.

« - Bien, si ce n'est pas un leurre, il semblerait que vous vous appeliez donc Hermione »

« - Hermione... Hermione... »

Elle avait beau prononcer ce prénom, ça ne réveillait rien de particulier en elle.

« - Je ne sais pas...Je ne me rappelle toujours de rien... »

En tout cas, elle savait que le blond lui était des plus antipathiques et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Malgré son apparence gracile et douce, ce n'était qu'un rustre sans manières ! D'accord, elle était arrivée de façon impromptue et comprenait bien qu'elle dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. Mais était-ce une raison pour la traiter comme un insecte ?

Hermione était fatiguée, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir fermer les yeux au moins une heure ou deux. Mais ces imbéciles du ministère ne semblaient même pas penser à ça. Elle n'avait pas quitté la pièce où elle se trouvait depuis son arrivée. Il y avait des étagères, une table, une chaise...mais pas de lit. Enfin, en même temps s'il y avait eu un lit elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas au sol qu'elle se serait trouvée en reprenant conscience.

Les deux hommes repartirent sans un mot à leurs occupations, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte d'un _colla porta_ derrière eux...

En parlant de sort, elle n'avait plus sa baguette. Soit elle ne l'avait pas sur elle en arrivant ici, soit l'un des deux sorciers la lui avait prise.

Épuisée et vacillante, elle finit par croiser les bras sur la table et poser sa tête dessus. Elle pouvait bien se contenter de ça vu la situation, même si ça manquait de confort.

C'est l'esprit lourd et plein de questions telles que « est-ce que j'ai une famille ou des amis qui me cherchent ? » qu'elle finit par trouver le sommeil malgré tout. Ce ne fut pas pour autant reposant puisqu'elle ne fit que se réveiller et se rendormir plus ou moins. Elle avait chaud, trop chaud. Elle avait froid, trop froid...Grelottant, frissonnant, transpirant... Sans parler du fait que sa vision était de plus en plus floue et qu'elle se sentait un brin nauséeuse.

La porte s'ouvrit si subitement qu'Hermione fut réveillée, une nouvelle fois, dans un sursaut brusque. C'était une nouvelle personne qui venait d'arriver. Du moins, nouvelle personne pour son cerveau amnésique. L'esprit encore embrumé, elle manqua de peu de se rendormir sans demander son reste.

« - Voici donc notre inconnue », lança l'homme en la détaillant du regard comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire objet.

Autant dire que la jeune femme n'aimait pas du tout être fixée de la sorte. Cette personne aurait bien pu être la Reine du Royaume-Uni, ça n'aurait rien changé à l'impression médiocre qu'elle se faisait de lui à ce moment-là. Sans compter qu'elle n'était vraiment pas dans un état reluisant, autant psychologiquement que physiquement.

« - A moins que vous ayez une autre inconnue ici, oui c'est bien moi » répondit-elle d'un ton peu aimable, ce qui ne plut pas du tout aux personnes qui venaient d'arriver bien entendu.

« - Taisez-vous, insolente ! » rugit Lucius Malfoy.

« - Laisse Lucius, je n'ai que faire des manières de cette sorcière »

« - Si vous me traitiez avec un peu plus d'égards, peut-être que je serais plus agréable » siffla-t-elle.

« - Vous devriez déjà vous estimer heureuse de ne pas être dans une des cellules du ministère ! Voire à Azkaban même ! » s'offusqua le blond. « Nous avons été déjà bien trop gentils avec vous, et voilà comment vous nous remerciez »

« - Trop aimable de votre part, je vous en serai toujours reconnaissante » dit-elle avec un sarcasme ostentatoire.

« - Si vous avez terminé vos enfantillages tous les deux, je pense que nous avons plus important à régler non...? »

Hermione le regarda alors plus attentivement. Une cinquantaine ou soixantaine d'années au bas mot, dur à dire. Il avait déjà une bonne partie de ses cheveux qui étaient poivrés. Sa vision n'était pas assez optimale pour pouvoir voir quelle était la couleur de ses yeux... Il portait une robe de sorcier bleu nuit unie. Aucun motif, aucun détail pouvant donner un petit plus. C'était bien trop « fade », surtout avec quelqu'un comme Mr. Malfoy à côté de lui. Le blond dégageait un tel charisme qu'il arrivait à écraser la présence du plus vieux.

« - Je suis le directeur du département des mystères, Arcturus Kurt » finit par se présenter l'homme fraîchement arrivé. « J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit ici même. J'avoue que tout ceci me laisse quelque peu perplexe...Vous comprenez bien qu'il s'agit là de quelque chose de totalement inhabituel et anormal »

« - Et comme j'ai beau le répéter, je n'en sais pas plus que vous » coupa-t-elle. « Croyez-moi, je suis la première à vouloir connaître le fin mot de tout ça... »

« - J'imagine que pour le moment c'est tout ce qu'on pourra avoir » soupira bruyamment le chef du département. « Mais croyez bien que ça ne nous suffit pas et que nous n'allons pas vous laisser partir comme ça »

« - Vous pouvez le dire clairement vous savez, je suis votre prisonnière, je l'ai très bien compris... »

« - Vous êtes surtout une gène » lui répondit Malfoy d'un ton tranchant.

Hermione se massa les tempes lentement. Un bruit sourd s'insinuait de plus en plus dans sa tête, ne faisant que la rendre plus mal en point.

« - Levez-vous, nous vous déplacerons pour commencer » intima Kurt.

Bien qu'elle ne s'en sentait guère la force, Hermione se contraint à obéir au sorcier. C'était mieux pour elle de ne pas contester tous ce qu'on lui demandait.

Néanmoins, à peine debout, la jeune femme dut se faire une raison : ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça...Elle ne voyait à présent que des tâches flotter et son envie de vomir était plus intense que jamais. Sans même parler de tout son corps qui tremblait assez violemment.

« - Je... » ne put-elle que murmurer avec faiblesse avant de s'effondrer au sol une fois de plus, inconsciente.

–

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux en papillonnant, il n'y avait plus que du blanc autour d'elle. Il y avait aussi un bruit familier, du moins semblable à celui de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Lorsque Hermione put voir plus nettement, elle comprit sans mal qu'elle se trouvait à présent à Ste Mangouste.

La brune resta un bon moment seule dans la pièce, allongée avec juste le bruit de diverses machines qui surveillaient ses constantes médicales. Puis un médicomage (du moins à priori, vu sa tenue) finit par venir la voir.

« - Ah, vous êtes réveillée »

« - Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda la sorcière d'une voix pâteuse.

« - Je dois d'abord aller chercher les messieurs qui vous accompagnaient et je reviens »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit d'autre, l'homme était déjà parti.

Lorsqu'il revint, c'était comme il l'avait annoncé, avec Kurt, Malfoy et Nguyen. Elle avait pu les entendre discuter derrière la porte avant d'entrer. De ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre, ils veillaient à ce que personne à part l'homme qui la soignait ne sache qu'elle était ici, ni même qui elle était. Enfin, ça, il aurait fallu déjà qu'elle-même le sache...

« - Miss Hermione, vu qu'ils semblerait que ce soit votre prénom , vous avez été amenée ici par ces personnes » expliqua le médicomage en désignant les Langues de Plomb d'un geste de la main. « Il était d'ailleurs temps que vous receviez des soins... » laissa-t-il échapper avec un regard noir au petit groupe. « Quand j'ai pu m'occuper de vous, vous souffriez de multiples micro-hémorragies internes. Dont certaines au niveau du cerveau, ce qui explique l'amnésie que vous subissez d'ailleurs »

« - Mais si vous m'avez soignée, je devrais recouvrer la mémoire rapidement alors ? »

« - Eh bien... Ce n'est pas si simple que ça pour être sincère avec vous. Il se trouve que si vous aviez été soignée quelques heures avant ce ne serait qu'une question d'heures ou de jours...Mais à présent, il est difficile de dire si même vous pourrez la retrouver. Il se peut que tout le restant de votre vie vous n'ayez aucun souvenir qui revienne...Tout comme tout peut revenir à n'importe quel moment » ajouta t-il précipitamment en voyant le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer. « Peut-être dans un mois ou deux tout vous reviendra-t-il, peut-être dans un an ou deux...Je ne peux prédire ça ».

Hermione serra les poings avec tout la force qu'elle avait, se faisant même saigner les paumes en y plantant ses ongles.

« - Tout ça est votre faute ! » finit-elle par cracher aux Langues de Plomb. « Et vous » entama t-elle en regardant Lucius Malfoy dans les yeux « Vous n'êtes qu'une sale vipère, imbu de lui-même ».

Qu'importe qu'elle énerve le sorcier, qu'il la lapide sur place. Elle n'avait plus rien, plus de souvenirs, plus de famille, plus d'amis...Elle n'était pas plus qu'un fantôme et le resterait peut-être toute sa vie...

_à suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 2 : A l'aube de sa destinée

**Note de l'auteur :** Je pense à faire deux ou trois parties de cette histoire. La première étant bien sûr la présente que vous lisez...Disons que tout sera enchaîné de façon logique, mais qu'il y aura un découpage naturel entre. Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment.

Un grand merci à **Nyctalope** qui me corrige :) ! Remerciez-là du fond du coeur, elle fait un boulot merveilleux.

**Chapitre 2 : A l'aube de sa destinée**

_Aux yeux de tous, la famille Malfoy __n'__est composée que de personnes froides, mesquines et au cœur de pierre. Pour beaucoup, tou__s__ les membres de cette famille ne pense__nt__ qu'à leur propre personne, sans jamais se soucier des autres. Tout ceci est pourtant bien loin des faits réels. Pour commencer, pour chacun d'entre eux la famille passe avant soi-même. Chacun donnerait sa vie pour sauver son enfant, ou son parent, quitte à devoir tuer autrui. Sous cette apparence de marbre se cache__nt__ des personnalités enflammées doté__e__s de sentiments si intenses que __c__'en est presque effrayant. Je me doute que vous vous posez une certaine question : comment sais-je cela..._

–

Le médicomage qui s'occupait d'elle depuis son arrivée à Ste Mangouste, Basphomé Molvic, passait en moyenne deux fois par jour. Il entrait dans la chambre de sa patiente, vérifiait ses constantes médicales, et repartait. Parfois, il échangeait quelques mots avec elle, d'autres fois non... C'était ainsi depuis près d'une semaine.

Hermione aurait pu sortir de cet hôpital depuis longtemps. Ses blessures étaient toutes guéries... Enfin, si on omettait son petit problème d'amnésie évidemment...Mais de ce qu'elle avait compris, les langues de plomb ne savaient pas quoi faire d'elle.

Kurt, Malfoy et Nguyen étaient passés une seule fois ces derniers jours. Elle les avait entendus discuter avec le Docteur Molvic de son cas. Il était question que personne d'autre que le médicomage ne l'approche sous aucun prétexte. Son existence devait rester totalement secrète sans aucune exception. Il semblait qu'ils aient trouvé quelque chose à son sujet qui était « dérangeant ». Du moins, c'est ce qu'avait cru comprendre la jeune femme.

Hermione devait remercier le médicomage sur un point. Il avait l'amabilité de répondre à sa seule demande : lui ramener de la lecture. Sur la petite table de la chambre blanche s'étendaient une dizaine de magazines divers et variés, et tout autant de gros bouquins de chez Fleury & Bott. Ca lui permettait de passer un peu le temps au moins... Même si, pour être sincère, elle avait déjà lu tout au minimum une fois. Elle en était à relire les mêmes ouvrages. Molvic lui amenait aussi chaque jour la gazette du sorcier. Pas sûr que les langues de plombs aient été d'accord sur ce point s'ils l'apprenaient d'ailleurs...

Elle avait pu commencer à récolter quelques informations par-ci et par là. Elle savait qu'on était le 14 août 1979, que de nombreux sorciers disparaissaient « mystérieusement » pour être retrouvés morts quelques jours plus tard généralement, et que selon le ministère ce n'était rien de grave, ils avaient la situation sous contrôle... Juste des adeptes d'un certain « vous-savez-qui », dont elle n'avait justement aucune idée de l'identité, qui sévissaient... Le nom d'Albus Dumbledore ressortait très souvent aussi. Il était le directeur de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie Britannique. Le vieil homme (d'après la photo de lui ornant un des articles) avait été cité aussi bien pour son application contre le fameux « on-doit-tous-savoir-qui-est-le-fou-dont-la-gazette-parle » que pour les mesures de protection des étudiants pour la rentrée.

Lorsque des pas se firent entendre, approchant de sa chambre, Hermione s'attendait à voir entrer son soignant attitré. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Devant elle se trouvaient les deux personnes qu'elle haïssait le plus en cet instant : les langues de plomb Kurt et Malfoy...

« - Vous pouvez prendre vos affaires, nous vous déplaçons ailleurs », annonça le supérieur d'un ton dénué de tout sentiment.

Le blond à ses cotés par contre semblait bouillonner littéralement pour une quelconque raison. En baissant son regard vers ses mains, la jeune femme pouvait voir les jointures des doigts plus blanches que les murs qui l'entouraient. Même si elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas l'afficher, elle en était troublée pour ne pas dire effrayée. Pas qu'elle soit peureuse, mais devoir se retrouver seule avec deux hommes dont un était plus nerveux qu'un loup-garou juste avant la tombée de la pleine lune...

« - Est-ce que je peux savoir au moins où on m'emmène ? », demanda-t-elle tout de même avec une once de courage (ou peut-être de témérité).

« - _Ma très chère_, vous allez avoir l'immense privilège d'être invitée au manoir Malfoy. Croyez-moi, de nombreuses dames tueraient pour être à votre place » lança Kurt avec sarcasme.

–

Contre toute attente se fut en transplanant qu'ils arrivèrent devant les grilles d'une immense bâtisse très ancienne mais pas moins resplendissante. Effectivement, le nom de « Manoir » lui allait à merveille. De ce qu'Hermione pouvait en voir à cet instant précis, la demeure était digne des plus grands princes. Sans même parler du terrain l'entourant qui était tout aussi magnifique.

Lucius Malfoy s'avança vers le haut portail de métal et posa sa main dessus. Il s'ouvrit alors instantanément.

« - Les protections de toute ma demeure, aussi bien du manoir que du parc qui l'entoure ne sont passables que pour les membres de la famille Malfoy. Sauf si on décide qu'il en est autrement cela va de soi...Cela signifie que pour tout étranger, il est impossible d'entrer ou de sortir sans autorisation. Les protections posées sont des plus puissantes qu'il existe en la matière dans tout l'Europe. Certaines légendes voudraient que ce fut Merlin lui-même qui se mit à l'ouvrage » expliqua le blond sur un ton neutre.

Tout ce petit discours n'avait bien sûr qu'un seul but : lui faire comprendre qu'elle restait bel et bien prisonnière et que ses chances de s'échapper étaient nulles. Sûrement pour cette raison que c'était ici qu'on avait décidé de la déplacer. Au vue de l'extérieur, pas difficile de deviner qu'il devait y avoir un petit troupeau de servants qui la surveilleraient au doigt et à l'œil.

« - Je peux vous laisser à présent » annonça alors le chef des langues de plomb. « Il y a encore bien à faire au ministère depuis que vous vous y êtes immiscée. Lucius, fais bien attention. On se revoit bientôt » finit-il avant de partir sans un mot de plus.

Sieur Malfoy fit signe à Hermione d'avancer. A peine eut-elle franchi les limites de la propriété que les grilles se refermèrent derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus, déjà le Serpentard s'éloignait un peu plus à chaque seconde. La jeune femme dut accélérer sa cadence pour le rattraper. A peine furent-ils devant la lourde porte en chêne que celle-ci s'entrebâilla. Une petit créature, un elfe de maison souffla une petite voix dans la tête d'Hermione, s'activa à les accueillir.

« - Snifi souhaite un bon retour au Maître »

Lucius ne se formalisa pas de son serviteur et se contenta de tendre sa cape, qu'attrapa l'elfe, et sans un mot continua son chemin. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Le suivre ? Attendre dans l'entrée ? Avant qu'elle ne tranche sur la question, Snifi était déjà œuvré à la défaire de la cape que le Dr. Molvic lui avait offerte quand il avait compris qu'elle n'avait aucun habit pour se couvrir des quelques brises fraiches d'été.

« - Ne restez donc pas plantée comme une potiche moldue » se fit entendre la voix du maître de maison. « Formol ! »

« - Oui Maître Lucius ? »

Un second elfe venait d'apparaître, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une taie d'oreiller trouée tout comme son compagnon.

« - Tu es au service de cette femme dès à présent. Elle est autorisée à se déplacer dans tous les lieux de classe 3 »

« - Bien Maître »

« - Emmène-la choisir une chambre du couloir Est de l'étage quatre »

« - Bien Maître »

Hermione aurait bien demandé quelques explications, mais déjà la créature obéissait aux ordres et lui fit signe de se mettre en marche.

Le long des escaliers se trouvaient quelques tableaux animés. Les personnages lui jetaient un bref coup d'œil avant de s'attarder à autre chose. Quelques-uns étaient intrigués, d'autres simplement dédaigneux. Un point commun les reliaient presque tous : leur apparence. Rares étaient les personnes sur les tableaux qui n'étaient pas blonds aux yeux bleus-gris. Une marque de fabrique Malfoy à première vue.

Le couloir dans lequel ils arrivèrent était tout aussi somptueux que ce qu'elle avait déjà pu voir du manoir. Une bonne vingtaine de portes se comptaient facilement. Ce qui faisait certainement tout autant de chambres si elle avait bien compris. Les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries luxueuses, de couleur vert et argent. Des tableaux et des statues étaient étalés un peu partout. Un long tapis de velours rouge ornait le sol. Il y avait aussi une frise semblant être faite de peinture d'or.

« - Snifi va faire visiter à Mademoiselle les différentes pièces. Mademoiselle pourra prendre comme appartements ce qui lui convient le mieux »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que toutes les chambres étaient plus belles les unes que les autres. De par son caractère, elle aurait pris la première sous la main. Cependant la curiosité l'emporta sur ce coup là, et elle eut l'envie de toutes les voir.

La jeune femme ouvrit une à une les portes. La plupart des chambres étaient dans les tons verts. Quelques unes échappaient au lot étrangement. Il y en avait une dans des tons blancs, trop blancs...Une autre toute noir, bien trop sombre et effrayante. Une était entièrement rose. Aucun centimètre n'avait était épargné. C'était tout simplement horrible. Mais étrangement, c'était comme si ça lui rappelait quelque chose de familier...sans qu'elle n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Puis, elle était enfin tombée sur une chambre qu'elle trouvait parfaite.

C'était une pièce assez grande comme toutes les autres. Les tapisseries étaient d'un rouge carmin vif. Le sol était d'un beau parquet foncé. Un grand lit ovale était au centre de la pièce. Ses draps étaient de soie blanche, tandis que les taies des oreillers étaient rouges comme les murs. Une fenêtre assez imposante permettait une lumière naturelle importante dans la pièce. En s'approchant de celle-ci, elle pouvait remarquer qu'elle surplombait une partie du magnifique parc de la demeure. Elle voyait des champs de fleurs, un lac majestueux, et même des chevaux qui gambadaient.

« - Je prendrais cette chambre si possible » annonça-t-elle à l'elfe qui l'accompagnait toujours.

« - Bien Miss »

Il y avait aussi une grande cheminée, mais qui pour l'heure était éteinte. En même temps, en plein mois d'août ce n'était pas des plus utiles. Dans la pièce se trouvaient aussi deux grandes armoires ainsi qu'une commode pas petite non plus.

« - Miss a des affaires à ranger ? »

Hermione perdit quelques couleurs à cette question. Elle n'avait aucun vêtement à elle, mis à part ce qu'elle portait. Ce qui était bien maigre. C'était déjà bien que profitant du pyjama de Ste Mangouste elle ait pu laver à la main ses vêtements pendant ce temps. Mais ses vêtements ne resteraient propres que peu de temps. La brune se voyait mal aller demander quelques habits à Lucius Malfoy. Il était tellement antipathique...

« - Pas pour le moment merci »

L'elfe la regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, totalement figé. Ne sachant quelle attitude adopter, l'être préféra enchaîner.

« - Miss veut-elle quelque chose en particulier ? Miss n'a qu'à demander à Snifi à tout moment »

Hermione pesa le pour et le contre.

« - Quelle pièce de toilette puis-je utiliser ? J'aimerais me laver si possible... »

A Ste Mangouste, la Gryffondor avait tout juste pu se débarbouiller avec un linge et du savon. Un bain ou une douche ne serait vraiment pas un luxe superflu à ce niveau là.

« - La pièce à coté des escaliers est à cet effet Miss »

La salle de bain était tout autant grandiose que le reste. Il y avait baignoire et douche. Sans parler des multiples lavabos, des grands miroirs. Plusieurs serviettes propres étaient accrochées sur des étendoirs. Elles étaient blanches surplombées de ce qui semblait être les armoiries de la famille : Deux serpents s'emmêlant ensemble, puis s'arquant, leurs têtes se faisant ensuite face formant ainsi un cœur, si on avait un esprit romantique.

La brune opta pour une longue et bonne douche brûlante plutôt qu'un bain. Elle se sentait trop sale, l'eau stagnante n'aurait pas était appropriée.

Le jet ruisselant sur elle fut une vraie délivrance. La jeune femme n'avait jamais tant apprécié une douche de sa vie, du moins qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir...

Hermione avait du se résoudre à remettre ses vêtements hélas. Par chance, l'odeur du savon au jasmin flottait encore autour d'elle.

Son elfe attitré avait attendu son retour dans la chambre sans bouger. Il semblait devoir la suivre dans le moindre de ses déplacements, rentant toujours à ses cotés.

« - Autre chose Miss ? »

« - Y-a-t-il une bibliothèque ici ? »

Une fois de plus elle partit dans ses réflexions. Il n'était que le début d'après-midi et elle ne savait que faire jusqu'au coucher.

« - Oui, Miss. Snifi va vous la montrer »

La dite bibliothèque était au rez-de-chaussée, tout au long du couloir Sud si son orientation était bonne. Quand la Gryffondor y mit les pieds, se fut de justesse qu'elle se retint d'un sifflement d'admiration. Avez-vous déjà aperçu la bibliothèque dans « La Belle et la Bête » ? Imaginez des étagères qui montent si haut que vous en apercevez à peine le sommet. Le tout rempli de livres, de centaines, de milliers de livres... Des échelles géantes permettaient de grimper tout en haut, pour attraper l'ouvrage de son choix. Encore fallait-il ne pas avoir le vertige à cette hauteur.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvaient diverses commodités. De la table de travail pouvant accueillir une cinquantaine de personnes, en passant par des canapés et fauteuils splendides à coté de tables basses en chêne massif. Diverses chandelles restant allumées en permanence par magie flottaient un peu partout dans la bibliothèque. Ce qui le soir amenait une lumière un peu tamisée mais bien suffisante pour ne pas s'abimer les yeux en lisant. Elles restaient allumées aussi le jour, même si c'était inutile en vue de l'imposant toit fait entièrement de verre laissant le soleil entrer puissamment.

« - Est-ce que je peux emprunter ce que je veux ? » demanda-t-elle à tout hasard.

« - Tous ce qui est libre d'accès Miss. Vous ne pouvez pas toucher ce qui est scellé »

Hermione comprit ce que voulait dire Snifi en voyant une vitrine fermée qui se trouvait un peu plus loin à sa droite. A travers la vitre on pouvait lire quelques titres. Ce qui attira le plus son attention fut un grimoire à l'aspect très ancien intitulé « La lignée Malfoy – Histoire et descendance ». Sûrement les secrets de famille honteux y étaient-ils disséminés...

« - Il ne faut pas toucher Miss, pas toucher non, pas toucher »

« - Que se passe-t-il si je le fais ? »

« - Sort de protection. Aïe ! Ca fait mal. Pas toucher »

La journée passa rapidement une fois plongée dans la lecture. Elle avait entrepris de lire toute la collection de « l'histoire de la magie en Grande Bretagne, de 845 à 1975 » et devait avouer que c'était assez passionnant. Ca lui permettait de comprendre un peu mieux l'univers l'entourant. Bien sûr la sorcière savait qu'elle en était une. Elle se souvenait aussi de pas mal de choses, mais souvent de façon impromptue. C'était comme des flashs. En lisant l'ouvrage, elle se souvenait avoir étudié plusieurs des points, pas tous, mais s'était endormie. Certainement que certains faits étaient plus importants avant son accident. Par exemple, la conception de la potion tue-loup qu'elle connaissait par cœur et pouvait réaliser en une fraction de temps. Même si on lui affirmait qu'elle n'existait pas... Par contre, la révolte des gobelins lui était revenue à l'esprit seulement après lecture du bouquin.

Un « pop » sonore sortit la Gryffondor de sa concentration. Un elfe de maison ressemblant fort à Snifi se tenait face à elle.

« - Le Maître envoie Nox dire à Mademoiselle que le dîner va être servi »

« - Ah...Je suis supposée faire quoi au juste » bafouilla-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

« - Miss doit se rendre dans la salle à manger » vint à son secours son elfe attitré. « Snifi va y conduire Miss »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« - Est-ce que je peux aller me laver les mains avant ? »

« - Bien sûr. Une salle d'eau se trouve juste en sortant de la bibliothèque. La petite porte verte à gauche »

–

Hermione ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger. Une pièce immense, comme toutes celles de ce manoir... Manoir bien trop grand à son goût. On était loin d'une petite demeure douillette, paisible et sécurisante. C'était trop... Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise en ce lieu.

Qu'importe la magnifique et immense table (en chêne, une fois encore) qui trônait fièrement au centre de la pièce. Qu'importent les somptueux rideaux qui ornaient les superbes fenêtres... C'était trop superficiel au final, et pas du tout à son goût.

« - On peut dire que vous en avez mis du temps... »

« - Je me trouve dans un lieu parfaitement inconnu, qui en plus est un véritable labyrinthe. Alors excusez-moi si j'ai besoin d'un minimum de temps pour m'adapter »

« - Vous n'avez pas perdu de votre verve à ce que je peux voir en tout cas »

« - Et vous, vous êtes toujours aussi exécrable »

Le jour où ces deux là pourraient s'appréciaient, il tomberait des Scroutts à Pétard du ciel...Même si à cette époque ils n'existaient pas, Hagrid n'ayant eu encore l'idée saugrenue de créer cette espèce hybride des crabes de feu.

Les deux adultes se faisaient toujours face, ne cillant pas des yeux un seul instant. Un combat muet venait d'être lancé.

Pendant ce temps, Nox avait fait apparaître une douzaine de plats variés sur la table ainsi que quelques pichets de boissons.

« - Bon repas Maître »

L'elfe de maison avait brisé le silence qui planait tout à coup. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Ca eut au moins l'effet de faire sortir les deux sorciers de leur état.

Lucius se servit avec élégance de deux plats. Même si ça faisait mal à penser (et jamais elle ne l'aurait dit à voix haute), cet homme savait se tenir avec grâce.

La sorcière n'était pas sûre cependant de la conduite à tenir. Pouvait-elle se servir ou devait-elle demander avant ? Dans le doute, abstiens-toi lui soufflait une voix. Sauf que, elle avait faim mine de rien...

« - Est-ce que... » marmonna-t-elle plus qu'autre chose.

Le langue de plomb lui lança un regard exaspéré. Peut-être devait-elle faire des efforts après tout.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, là maintenant » admit-elle difficilement.

« - Que voulez-vous dire au juste par là ? »

« - Quels gestes de moi attendez-vous ? Dois-je me permettre certaines indépendances, ou dois-je vous solliciter pour avoir permission de n'importe quel acte ? Suis-je une 'invitée' ou suis-je toujours qu'une simple 'prisonnière' ? On me jette ici, sans fournir aucune explication. Mon esprit n'est toujours qu'un gruyère géant pour rappel. Vous ne pouvez même pas saisir à quel point c'est terrifiant. Il y a une myriade de plats devant mes yeux, et je ne pourrais même pas vous dire ce que j'aime ou non. Est-ce que vous pouvez ne serait-ce qu'essayer de comprendre ce que je peux ressentir, ou votre cœur de pierre est-il trop dur pour ça ? Je n'ai même pas d'affaires qui m'appartiennent, rien, même pas une seule culotte de rechange ! Je me sens comme...morte... »

Bon, pour les efforts c'était peut-être râpé. Mais au moins, elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur depuis un moment. Pour autant, elle n'était pas soulagée malheureusement. Hermione avait même une boule à la gorge et ne se retenait que de justesse d'éclater en sanglots. Elle ne savait pas si avant sa perte de mémoire elle était une personne forte, mais en tout cas pour le moment elle n'était plus qu'une femme pitoyable et pleurnicharde semblait-il.

Lucius n'afficha aucune expression, comme à l'accoutumée. Son visage ne laissait strictement rien paraître. Il se contenta d'attraper la salière pour en déverser sur son assiette.

« - Servez-vous à votre guise, vous verrez bien si ça vous plaît ou non. Pour les habits, nous verrons cela après le dîner ».

Cinquante minutes plus tard, la Gryffondor avait la certitude que, non, vraiment, elle ne supportait vraiment pas le lapin. Heureusement que la douceur de la tarte chocolat blanc et banane avait pu recouvrir cet infâme goût sur son palais.

Quinze minutes encore après, elle attendait dans sa chambre un certain blond selon ses recommandations.

Un petit toquement à la porte précéda l'entrée du sang-pur. Une malle lévitait à ses cotés et vint se poser aux pieds de la jeune femme.

« - Voici quelques affaires ayant appartenu à ma mère. A vue d'œil, vous devez avoir environ la même taille. Ce n'est que pour dans l'immédiat cependant ne vous en faites pas. Je vous emmènerai ce week-end acquérir votre propre trousseau. Après tout, nous ne savons pas combien de temps vous allez rester ici »

« - Merci » murmura Hermione.

C'était un remerciement sincère. Elle ne pensait pas que le jeune homme proposerait autant.

Sur ce, le Serpentard lui souhaita une bonne soirée et se retira. Hermione en profita pour ouvrir le coffre. De magnifiques robes en mousseline s'y trouvaient. Il y en avait de différents coloris. Des vertes, des blanches, des bleues, des noires, des jaunes, des pourpres... C'était éblouissant, comme tout dans cette demeure. Cesserait-elle d'être ébahie par tout ce qu'elle apercevait ? Peut-être pas de si tôt...

–

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla les lendemains matin suivants, il lui fallait quelques secondes pour se rappeler des derniers événements. Chaque matin, elle ressentait intensément ce vide en elle aussi... C'était assez étrange, mais elle sentait qu'il manquait tout une part d'elle, de sa vie. Que tant qu'elle ne se souviendrait pas de son passé, elle ne pourrait pas être heureuse.

Dans la semaine, elle se contentait après son réveil de faire sa toilette, puis de descendre dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Oeufs d'Augurey (phoenix irlandais) au plat agrémentés de pain français et lait de chèvre unicorne (sorte d'hybride entre la chèvre et la licorne). Hermione avait découvert au cours d'une balade dans le parc de la demeure que les Augureys et les chèvres unicornes dont étaient issus les produits appartenaient à la famille Malfoy. Il y avait de nombreux animaux dont des chevaux ailés. Il y en avait de deux sortes différentes sur les quatre existantes : des Ethonan, à robe brune ainsi que des Gronian, à robe grise et particulièrement rapides. Peut-être y avait-il des Sombrals aussi...mais elle n'aurait pu dire si elle faisait partie des personnes capables de les voir. Pas d'Abraxan dans les écuries, ça c'était une certitude par contre. Ce qui n'était pas si étonnant, dans la mesure où les Abraxans étaient de véritables colosses de la taille d'un éléphant. Assez dur à dresser et diriger.

Le reste de sa journée était occupée à diverses balades dans le parc pour s'aérer et bien du temps passé à la bibliothèque à lire. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Surtout qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de baguette...

En ce samedi matin, ça avait été un peu différent de la semaine. La sorcière avait partagé son petit-déjeuner avec le maître de la demeure. Le tout en silence, ce dernier lisant la gazette du jour tout en buvant son thé.

« - Puisque vous avez déjà fait votre toilette, nous pourrons aller faire les emplettes pour votre garde-robe dès que vous aurez terminé votre repas. »

« - Juste...Dans la mesure où je ne connais même pas mon nom, je n'ai aucune économie à disposition » bredouilla-t-elle très mal à l'aise.

« - Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça, ce ne sont pas quelques gallions qui feront grande différence dans mon coffre personnel. Comme je ne tiens pas spécialement à vous voir vous promener sous mes yeux vêtue comme un yeti, c'est vite réfléchi »

Hermione ignorait à cet instant si elle devait être reconnaissante et remercier une fois encore le sorcier, ou bien ne le détester que plus et l'étrangler sur le champ.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle avait hâte d'être dans les boutiques sorcières. Peut-être qu'en des lieux sûrement connus des images de son passé pourraient lui revenir. Ou même, avec de la chance, quelqu'un la reconnaitrait et tout le flou autour d'elle s'estomperait.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 3 : Des parchemins pour

**Note de l'auteur :** On avance doucement dans l'histoire. Voici le moment d'inclure aussi quelques passages du « présent au retour d'Hermione » et aussi du « passé » de la Gryffondor (avant son voyage dans le temps). C'est compliqué n'est-ce pas ?

Un grand merci, comme toujours, à **Nyctalope** qui me corrige.

**Chapitre trois : Des parchemins pour un lendemain.**

**4 août 2003 – 09h52 – département des aurors, ministère de la magie.**

Elle avait besoin de faire une pause pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre le cours de son récit. Il s'était passé tellement de choses en un an…Bien trop, même pour elle. Se souvenir de chaque détail était éprouvant.

« - Tu dois te souvenir de mon témoignage au moment du procès des Malfoy n'est-ce pas ? J'en ai étonné du monde ce jour-là. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je fasse en sorte qu'ils croupissent à vie à Azkaban. Au lieu de ça, je leur ai permis de retrouver la liberté d'une certaine façon. Je dis bien d'une certaine façon, parce que ce jour-là je n'ai fais que dire la vérité, rien de plus. Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier de tout ça… »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

« - J'étais blessée, épuisée et affamée. En train de croupir dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy depuis que j'avais été capturée par les Mangemort. Voldemort avait bien autre chose à faire ailleurs que de rester dans ce manoir toute la journée. Alors il avait demandé à la famille Malfoy de « veiller » sur moi. Il attendait d'eux qu'ils me torturent, me séquestrent ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé, loin de là… »

Elle était recroquevillée au fond de sa cellule moisie, attendant que l'on vienne la torturer à coup de Doloris à tout instant. Après tout, Bellatrix Lestranges ne s'en était pas privée au moment de sa capture. Elle avait pris grand plaisir à la voir se tordre de douleur durant ce qui lui avait semblé des heures. Après quoi, elle l'avait simplement balancée avec l'aide de deux autres Mangemort dans ce trou pourri. Depuis, personne n'était encore venu. Ca faisait combien de temps ? Des heures ? Des jours ?

Le son de la lourde porte du sous-sol que l'on ouvre avait fini par retentir. Elle serrait les dents, attendant sa sentence. C'était Malfoy fils qui était venu, seul.

« - Lève-toi » Ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid.

« - Tu préfères me faire face quand tu me tortures ? »

« - Non. A présent lève-toi, je déteste me répéter »

Serrant les dents, elle usa de ses maigres forces pour obéir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix après tout.

« - Bien. A présent, si tu me promets de ne rien tenter, je vais t'aider à marcher. Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance Granger ? »

La lionne ne put s'empêcher de regarder totalement hébétée son ancien camarade d'école.

« - Je suis mortellement sérieux Granger. Si tu es sage, je n'ai aucune raison de te faire du mal, d'accord ? » expliqua-t-il tout en faisant glisser sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Elle avait alors acquiescé, puis s'était laissée guider. Draco Malfoy l'avait entrainé vers une chambre du manoir. Une chambre aux couleurs rouges, typiquement Gryffondor avait-elle envie de dire. En voyant la pièce elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre peur.

« - Tss, n'y pense même pas Granger par pitié. En aucun cas je n'ai l'intention de te toucher que ce soit bien clair. Il s'agit simplement de tes quartiers à présent, rien de plus. Pour le moment tu vas rester ici. »

Sur cette dernière explication, le blond la laissa alors seule. Plus tard, un elfe de maison vint lui apporter un baume pour ses blessures, ainsi qu'un plateau avec le repas. Une fois l'estomac rempli, elle s'écroula de sommeil sur le grand lit ovale.

« - Il y a un lien important avec ce qu'il s'est passé quand Voldemort te retenait prisonnière et ta…remontée dans le temps n'est-ce pas ? » conclut Harry de lui-même, assez logiquement.

« - Evidemment » répondit Hermione avec un sourire à la fois doux et forcé. « Le mieux est que je continue mon récit, c'est la seule façon pour que tu comprennes réellement. Je commence à croire que tu peux tout entendre Harry. Pour autant, bien des personnes ne comprendraient pas une seule seconde. Déjà faudrait-il qu'elles le croient. Il s'est passé tant de choses incroyables. Moi-même je n'arrive toujours pas à réellement le réaliser tu sais… »

« - Je te connais, tu n'es pas une menteuse » se contenta de répondre le survivant. « Quoi que tu puisses avoir à raconter Hermione, je n'en douterais pas ».

« - Oula, si j'étais toi je ne dirais pas ça » ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement Hermione. « Et, entre nous, tu devrais même demander à ce qu'on t'apporte du Whisky pu feu. Je pense que tu vas en avoir besoin »

**Mi-août 1979 - Manoir Malfoy.**

Il y avait bien des façons pour un sorcier de se déplacer d'un lieu à un autre. Mais là, avec une sorcière amnésique qui n'avait pas fait de magie depuis son accident, les possibilités étaient plus restreintes. Faire le trajet en balais aurait été bien trop primaire. En chevaux ailés, bien trop voyant. Il y avait soir la possibilité de transplaner, soit la poudre de cheminette. Seulement, autant pour revenir de St Mangouste ils avaient utilisé la première solution, autant là ça méritait réflexion. Des personnes pourraient se demander pourquoi un transplanage d'escorte pour deux adultes. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Hermione pouvait transplaner seule. Non seulement elle était amnésique, donc possibilité qu'elle ne sache plus comment faire. Mais en plus elle n'avait pas touché à quoi que ce soit de magique depuis son accident. Il n'y avait même pas d'étincelle de magie qui ressortait d'elle. La seule chose qui prouvait que c'était malgré tout bien une sorcière, c'était le fait qu'elle puisse voir des créatures magiques du Manoir que les moldus ne pouvaient voir.

« - Bien, je suppose que nous allons devoir utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Vous souvenez-vous du principe ? »

« - Oui, c'est une des choses qui me sont familières. »

« - Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps. Chaudron baveur » prononça Lucius tout en jetant une poignée de sable dans la cheminée.

Aussitôt les flammes devinrent d'un vert vif et le sorcier les traversa sans dommage. Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant de faire de même.

Le bar était assez bondé. Ce qui n'était pas si étonnant dans la mesure où c'était le week-end. Plusieurs personnes la dévisageaient, où du moins la fixaient. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de la part de Malfoy de l'avoir recouverte d'une grande cape vert foncé avant de partir. Mais en même temps, personne ne pouvait la reconnaître, y compris ses possibles amis et sa famille.

« - Ne tardons pas s'il vous plaît, nous avons beaucoup à faire et n'avons pas tout notre temps »

Le blond ouvrit la marche et se dirigea vers l'arrière du bar. Ils débouchèrent sur une petite cour intérieure. Le sorcier tapota alors le mur avec sa baguette magique et un passage s'ouvrit sur le chemin de Traverse.

« - Passez la première »

Des centaines et des centaines de sorcier se promenaient, le tout dans un brouhaha indescriptible. Les enseignes s'animaient toutes, de façon douce ou bien plus vive.

« - Je suis certaine de connaître cet endroit » murmura la brune. « Ça, c'est vraiment familier... »

« - Ce qui n'est guère étonnant dans un sens vous en conviendrez. Tout sorcier vivant en Grande Bretagne est forcé à un moment ou un autre de passer ici. Mais je devine que c'est déjà un bon début si certains lieux font ressortir quelque chose en vous »

« - Je ne sais pas…Peut-être… » chuchota-t-elle un peu troublée.

« - Commençons par aller chez _Eugladiss_, c'est le couturier de la famille Malfoy depuis bien des générations. Son travail est de bonne qualité »

Hermione ne répondit rien (de toute façon, Lucius n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part). Elle se contenta de suivre le blond au milieu de la foule, jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent devant une enseigne assez raffinée. Le nom de la boutique était gravé dans du bois d'érable. Le logo était assez joli aussi. Deux baguettes toutes deux comme entremêlées, le tout entouré par la tige d'une rose, celle-ci fleurissant au-dessus.

L'intérieur de la boutique n'était pas en reste put s'apercevoir la jeune femme en y pénétrant. Les boiseries y étaient tout autant raffinées et une agréable odeur de jasmin flottait. Pas trop agressive, juste ce qu'il fallait. Plusieurs mannequins en bois sorciers étaient vêtus d'habits divers et variés. De simples robes sorcières sans artifices en passant par des tenues de bal des plus somptueuses.

« - M. Malfoy, quel plaisir de vous voir dans mon humble boutique. Que puis-je pour vous ? Besoin d'un nouveau costume ? »

« - Bonjour M. Traviss. Je ne viens pas pour moi aujourd'hui, mais pour acquérir pour cette jeune femme un trousseau convenable. Il lui faut au moins le minimum nécessaire dirons nous »

« - Oh…Bien M. Malfoy. Si vous voulez bien ma chère » Demanda le couturier tout en faisant signe à l'ex Gryffondor de s'avancer.

Elle affichait clairement sa gêne, même si ce n'était pas volontaire. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais se retrouver à faire du shopping la mettait assez mal à l'aise.

« - Vous êtes d'une taille assez standard, et votre silhouette est fine même si vous n'êtes pas maigre. Ce n'est donc pas la peine d'opter pour des vêtements qui vous cacheront les formes. Avez-vous des préférences de coupes ou de couleurs particulières ? »

« - Euh, à vrai dire je n'y connais pas grand-chose » tenta la brune un peu décontenancée.

Lucius Malfoy quant à lui se contenta de lever les sourcils, sans pour autant faire un quelconque commentaire à l'amnésique.

Il s'en suivit plus d'une heure et demie d'essayages en tout genre. Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir essayé un à un chaque vêtement qui était vendu en ce lieu. Elle en était sûre à présent, Lucius Malfoy était vraiment un bourreau sadique. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'essayer cette affreuse robe rose fluo avec des grands nœuds de partout pour dire que ça ne lui irait pas du tout. Mais il avait insisté…C'était lui qui payait, donc elle n'avait pu qu'obtempérer.

« - Vous souhaitez que le tout soit livré à votre manoir comme d'habitude ? »

« - S'il vous plaît, oui. Mes elfes réceptionnerons »

« - Bien M. Malfoy, en vous remerciant de votre visite une fois encore »

En sortant de la boutique, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être assez mal à l'aise et de remercier maladroitement le sorcier. Elle avait très bien entendu la somme finale et n'avait pu s'empêcher de déglutir doucement.

« - Il vous faut aussi quelques paires de chaussures » remarqua le Lucius tout en penchant légèrement la tête. « Peut-être également quelques affaires féminines »

« - Mmm, en effet » constata Hermione, mal à l'aise.

Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de quand ça tomberait, comme toute femme elle devait s'attendre à avoir certains « cycles réguliers » par exemple.

Les deux sorciers avancèrent dans le plus complet des silences jusqu'à leur prochaine destination. Chez ' _Les pieds d'Or',_ on pouvait voir des centaines et des centaines de boites empilées du sol au plafond.

Cette fois-ci encore, se fut long et éreintant. A ce stade, Hermione était sûr qu'elle allait bientôt s'écrouler au sol sans pouvoir se relever. Une heure pour pouvoir repartir avec quelques paires de souliers. Le tout, soigneusement sélectionné par Lucius en personne.

La douce brise s'élevant fut accueillie avec bonheur quand ils ressortirent à l'extérieur. Le blond regarda sa montre et soupira.

« - Allons déjeuner, nous continuerons après. Il doit bien rester une table de libre dans un des restaurants d'ici »

C'est ainsi qu'ils furent bientôt attablés l'un en face de l'autre à _l'auberge de la divinité_. L'aristocrate avait pris soin de demander une table de libre dans un restaurant d'un certain acabit et non dans un boui-boui pour routiers.

« - Voici la carte, je peux vous proposer aussi du griffon aux morilles en plat du jour »

Tout comme son précédent repas au manoir Malfoy, la brune n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait lui plaire ou non parmi tous les plats proposés.

« - l'assortiment de l'auberge, comme son nom l'indique, propose une variété de plats réunis dans une assiette. Vous aurez plus de chance de trouver quelque chose qui plaira à votre palais avec ça » indiqua le blond.

« - Merci, vous avez raison. C'est ce que je prendrai donc. »

De son coté, le blond avait opté pour le plat du jour. Le tout agrémenté par un vin sorcier français de bon cru.

« - Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur moi, mon identité, mon passé ?» demanda Hermione une fois le repas entamé.

« - Pas vraiment, non » s'accorda à répondre Lucius.

« - Y a-t-il au moins des indices, je ne sais pas, une simple piste ? » continua la jeune femme.

« - Presque rien, mais nous faisons de notre mieux pour trouver »

« - Si peux aider d'une quelconque façon, dites le moi s'il vous plaît » murmura-t-elle. « Je vous fais la promesse que vraiment je n'ai aucune idée de comment je suis arrivée là-bas, ou même pourquoi, ou autre encore. Tous ce que je veux, c'est retrouver mes souvenirs »

« - Je sais » répondit simplement Lucius.

« - Vous me croyez alors ? » demanda Hermione avec les larmes aux yeux.

« - En effet. Mais ce n'est pas la peine pour autant de vous laisser aller devant tout le monde » la réprimanda-t-il, peu enclin à ce genre de démonstration en public.

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez monotones. Le langue de plomb partait assez tôt le matin pour travailler, laissant Hermione au manoir avec les elfes de maison. Elle était entrée dans une routine légèrement crispante. Chaque matin elle se levait, se toilettait puis prenait son petit-déjeuner seule. Après quoi, elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour lire jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. L'après-midi, elle se promenait dans l'immense parc.

Il y avait le jardin des fleurs qu'elle appréciait grandement. Il y avait tellement de belles plantes bien entretenues et si chatoyantes à l'œil, si pétillantes au nez. Il y avait aussi les chevaux ailés qu'elle aimait bien aller voir. Ca lui faisait un peu de compagnie d'une certaine façon. Elle avait même commencé à parler à un qui s'appelait « Songe » d'après l'écriteau sur son box.

Songe était une belle bête. D'une carrure bien imposante, une robe brune vive, des yeux d'un noir profond mais non moins éblouissants. Elle aimait la compagnie de cet animal, au point même qu'elle venait à lui parler tout en le caressant.

Elle ne rentrait à l'intérieur du manoir qu'au crépuscule généralement. Après quoi il était temps pour elle de dîner, seule encore la plupart du temps. En une semaine, elle n'avait passé le repas en compagnie de Lucius qu'à deux reprises. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, elle ne l'avait pas vu plus.

La semaine qui suivit, les habitudes furent cependant amenées à être un peu troublées.

« - Par Salazar, comment avez-vous réussi à tomber malade en août ? » soupira Lucius Malfoy tandis qu'il touchait le front brulant de la jeune fille.

Elle était étendue dans son lit, transpirant au possible. Réaction normale d'un corps combattant une infection quelconque. Elle ne lui répondit pas, l'esprit trop embrumé.

« - Visiblement, il faut croire que quoi qu'il se soit passé à votre arrivée, cela vous a énormément affaiblie »

Le médicomage qui l'avait suivie à Ste Mangouste vint la voir et décréta qu'elle ne devait pas rester sans surveillance. Même s'il ne s'agissait visiblement que d'un coup de froid banal, le fait est que le mystère l'entourant pouvait donner lieu à des suites inattendues. Mieux valait être prudent donc. Il décida aussi de passer encore d'autres examens plus poussés, pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi son système immunitaire ne semblait pas des plus efficaces.

Au début se furent les elfes de maison qui veillèrent sur elle, Lucius se contenta juste de passer quelques secondes vérifier son état de temps à autre. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ce fut que la jeune femme lui attrape le bras à un moment où il était sur le point de retourner à ses occupations.

« - Restez s'il vous plaît » demanda-t-elle d'une voix bien basse.

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de plisser les yeux.

« - Laissez-moi juste aller chercher quelques affaires » répondit-il tout s'écartant d'une manière incertaine.

Il revint peu de temps après, comme promis. Il rapprocha une chaise près du lit de la jeune fille pour s'y installer. Après quoi, il sortit de son attaché-case une pile de documents sur lesquels il semblait énormément réfléchir.

Hermione finit par fermer les yeux, sa respiration devenant plus lente. Lucius Malfoy s'autorisa alors à contempler la jeune femme endormie, un sourire naissant aux coins des lèves. Après plusieurs semaines, il commençait à apprécier un minimum la jeune femme. Celle-ci ayant le mérite de ne pas être une pimbêche écervelée. Il savait par ses elfes qu'elle passait énormément de temps à la bibliothèque, entre autres.

Il aurait pu s'en aller à présent qu'elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil, mais il décida de tenir parole et de rester pour cette nuit-là. C'est assis, assez inconfortablement, qu'il finit par fermer les yeux à son tour bien plus tard.

Hermione fut la première à se réveiller au petit matin. Elle fut surprise de voir que le sang-pur était finalement resté pour veiller sur elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir plusieurs émotions. De la gratitude, mais aussi de l'incertitude envers cet homme qui restait une profonde énigme à ses yeux.

Elle s'étira sans un bruit et remarqua alors plusieurs parchemins autour. C'était certainement les dossiers sur lesquels Lucius travaillait. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, preuve de son hésitation. S'il travaillait sur le cas d'Hermione, elle pouvait bien y jeter un œil non ?

La brune finit par craquer et attrapa en silence quelques feuilles. Son regard balaya les fines écritures, son visage s'éclairant puis pâlissant. Il y avait autre chose aussi, un flot de connaissances qui semblait rejaillir. C'était comme si on avait ouvert un robinet dans sa tête. Des tonnes de calculs, de formules complexes et de plans apparaissaient subitement.

Elle finit par crier un grand « mais bien sûr ! » qui réveilla en sursaut l'héritier Malfoy.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que ?... »

« - Le Thyrantium n'est pas là pour ses propriétés magiques » s'exclama-t-elle, sans laisser le temps au blond de l'arrêter. « C'est juste un stabilisateur pour le Démanthium. Ce dernier est bien plus puissant si on le soumet à une force de pression importante. Il faut aussi des particules d'or, ça sert de sécurité pour le Balsithium et le Narquash. C'est ce qui empêche que le mélange des deux composés ne devienne explosif »

« - Donc d'après-vous, c'est du coté du Démanthium qu'il faut appuyer les recherches ? » demanda Lucius tout en se méfiant malgré tout de la jeune femme.

« - Oui, c'est lui la clef, ça me paraît si évident je ne sais pas pourquoi »

« - On dirait que vous avez fait pas mal de recherches à ce sujet… »

« - Je…Je sais tous ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les recherches en ce qui concerne la manipulation du temps. Pour autant, je n'ai toujours aucun souvenir de mon passé. Même si à présent, je commence à comprendre ce qu'il a pu se passer. Je viens d'une autre époque n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Je n'ai pas le droit de vous fournir cette information » répondit d'un ton sans émotion le langue-de-plomb.

« - Ecoutez, j'ai besoin de savoir. Sans compter que je peux vous apporter une aide précieuse avec les connaissances que j'ai et vous le savez »

Le blond se leva, faisant alors les cent pas dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter près de la fenêtre, fixant l'extérieur.

« - Qu'importe ce que j'en pense, la décision n'est pas de mon ressort mais de celui de mon supérieur. Alors pour le moment, commencez par vous reposer et nous en rediscuterons plus tard » capitula-t-il avant de revenir près du lit pour ranger les parchemins.

« - Formol va venir s'occuper de vous. Contentez-vous de vous remettre sur pieds pour l'instant. »

Il disparut alors de la pièce, laissant la brune dans des réflexions intenses.

Hermione ne revit pas le maître de la demeure avant plusieurs jours une fois encore. C'était très frustrant d'ailleurs parce qu'elle avait tant de questions et tant de suppositions à lui faire part. Dès qu'elle avait été en état de quitter sa chambre, elle s'était empressée d'aller à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches de son coté. En vain jusqu'à présent…Même si certains points méritaient quelques travaux supplémentaires.

« - M. Kurt a réfléchi à votre proposition et a finalement décrété que vous alliez faire quelques essais avec nous » vint lui annoncer un beau matin Lucius. Elle était à la bibliothèque, encore en plein dans ses études.

« - Merci » répondit-elle sincèrement avec un grand sourire avant de venir serrer l'homme dans ses bras.

Ce dernier sembla figé un instant avec de se dépêcher de repousser la brune.

« - Désolée » marmonna-t-elle, les joues rougies.

« - Vous viendrez avec moi tous les jours de la semaine. Vous travaillerez avec M. Nguyen et moi-même, dans notre bureau. Nous tacherons de vous faire une place. »

Lucius fronça subitement les sourcils lorsqu'une alarme retentit.

« - Sniffi » S'écria-t-il.

« - Sniffi se dépêche Monsieur, Sniffi va ouvrir la porte » s'exclama l'elfe tout en s'activant.

« - Restez ici, et soyez discrète » ordonna le maître de maison tout en s'écartant d'elle, semblant en proie à quelques hésitations.

« - C'est M. Rogue Monsieur. Il demande à ce que vous le receviez »

« - Bien, dis-lui que j'arrive. Fais-le patienter dans le petit salon »

Il planta la brune dont la curiosité était piquée. Depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans ce manoir, Lucius Malfoy n'avait reçu aucune visite extérieure.

« - Formol » appela-t-elle alors.

L'elfe de maison apparut dans un « pop » sonore.

« - Oui Miss ? »

« - Que sais-tu sur un certain M. Rogue ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Le petit elfe se tordit sur ses pieds avant d'aller se frapper la tête contre le mur. La brune dut venir le tenir pour qu'il arrête de s'auto-mutiler.

« - Formol ne peut rien dire Miss, il s'agit du travail privé du maître. Formol ne peut rien dire… »

Travail privé ? Si ça pouvait avoir un quelconque lien avec elle, il fallait qu'elle en sache plus. Elle tacha de se rappeler le plan du manoir pour trouver le fameux « petit salon ». Ce qui n'était pas aisé vu l'immense labyrinthe qu'était la demeure.

« - Le Lord demande plus, beaucoup plus et tu le sais » résonna une voix dès qu'elle fut près de sa destination. « Et on ne déçoit jamais le Lord sans en payer chèrement les conséquences »

« - Je le sais bien Lucius. C'est justement pourquoi c'est toi que je suis venu voir. Tu es le seul qui peut avoir les objets et ingrédients nécessaires. On le sait tous les deux »

« - Soit… »

« - Nous sommes amis non ? Alors rends-moi ce service s'il te plaît. Ce n'est question que de peu de temps, j'ai juste besoin de pouvoir emprunter ton laboratoire. Dès que j'aurai terminé la potion je m'en irai »

« - Ce n'est pas simple Severus… »

« - Acceptes-tu ou non, c'est tout ? » S'impatienta le plus jeune. « Je risque ma tête. Si je n'arrive pas à mettre au point cette foutue potion à temps, il me tuera »

« - Je sais »

Il y eu un silence lourd pendant un temps. Puis un bruit de verre que l'on remplit.

« - Je te donne mon accord à une seule condition Severus » Finit par opter le blond.

« - Laquelle ? »

« - Serment inviolable »

« - ... »

« - Ce n'est pas négociable »

Un rire rauque retentit, faisant reculer la brune dans le couloir.

« - Tu as quelque chose à cacher n'est-ce pas ? Pour autant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te trahirais. A moins que…Le seigneur des ténèbres ignore quelque chose… »

« - Severus » siffla une voix dangereuse.

« - J'accepte le serment inviolable. Mais entre nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais dénoncer quoi que ce soit. Tu pourrais bien être en train de planifier de rejoindre Dumbledore que ça me serait égal. Ce sont tes affaires et ta vie après tout… »

« - Tu sais que je pourrais rapporter tes paroles au Lord ? »

« - Mais tu ne le feras pas. Je commence à te connaître Lucius »

« - Je n'ai aucune envie d'être du coté de ce vieux fou amoureux des moldus quoi qu'il en soit. Il s'agit de tout autre chose »

Estimant en avoir entendu bien assez, Hermione préféra faire demi-tour jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il faudrait néanmoins qu'elle fasse une petite enquête supplémentaire pour savoir qui étaient « le Lord » et « Dumbledore ». Quelque chose lui disait que ça ne lui plairait pas… Et pourquoi une image de bonbon au citron lui passait par la tête tout à coup ?


	5. Chapitre 4 : Ce qu'il faut savoir

Désolée d'avoir mis plus de temps pour ce chapitre. J'ai hélas très peu de temps en ce moment (job d'été à plein temps). Pour autant, j'essaye tout de même d'avancer dans mes écrits comme vous pouvez le voir.

Si vous avez une quelconque critique (constructive), je la prends avec plaisir. Si vous trouvez qu'il y a des points flous ou à améliorer, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Un grand merci à **nyctalope** pour la correction.

**Chapitre 4 : Ce qu'il faut savoir.**

**4 août 2003 – 10h28 – Département des aurors, ministère de la magie.**

« - Ne me dis pas que Rogue était au courant depuis des années ? » fulmina Harry Potter.

« - Et bien… »

« - Il n'a rien dit ce bâtard graisseux ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il semblait particulièrement t'en vouloir à toi aussi depuis le début »

« - Oula, tu es loin de la vérité Harry » tempéra Hermione. « Vraiment, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. De plus, je suis loin d'avoir terminé mon récit vois-tu. Et crois-moi, Severus n'est pas le seul qui savait tout et n'a rien dit. Mais à ça aussi il y a une raison…C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Il était hors de question que cette histoire s'ébruite pour une question de sécurité. N'oublie pas que je suis un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, que j'ai activement participé à cette guerre. Que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé si Voldemort avait su que je venais du futur avant sa première défaite contre toi ? Laisse-moi au moins finir de te relater les faits Harry…Tu comprendras mieux après »

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant le silence envahir la pièce.

« - Reprends 'Mione, je t'écoute… »

**Fin août 1979 – Manoir Malfoy**

« - Vous avez remporté la bataille » vint lui annoncer le blond quelques matins plus tard.

« - Comment ça ? »

« - M. Kurt a réfléchi et accepte que vous nous aidiez pour votre dossier. Vous allez commencer par quelques recherches simples ici. Si c'est concluant, je vous emmènerai avec moi au Ministère pour travailler »

« - Oh. Merci M. Malfoy, vraiment merci. La situation est plus facile à accepter si je peux aider à la résoudre. Je vous fais la promesse de faire de mon mieux »

« - La suite ne dépend que de vous de toute façon » lui rappela-t-il.

« - Merci encore. Merci pour tout ce que vous faites. Je sais très bien qu'on vous oblige à vous occuper de moi, mais vous faites bien plus que ce qu'on vous demande n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Ne vous ridiculisez pas plus Mademoiselle, ça suffira merci »

« - D'accord. Mais faites moi plaisir et appelez-moi Hermione. C'est mon prénom après tout non ? »

L'aristocrate la jugea du regard en haussant un sourcil avant de simplement faire demi-tour. Ce type était plus qu'une énigme. Dès qu'Hermione semblait faire un pas en avant, c'était pour en faire un autre sur le coté juste après. Elle ne reculait pas au moins, c'était toujours ça de pris.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes seules après le départ de son hôte, réfléchissant à la situation. Puis un détail attira son attention, suffisamment pour partir à sa suite en courant. Espérant qu'il soit toujours dans le manoir. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé qu'elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

« - Que vaut un tel empressement ? »

« - J'ai oublié de vous demander… »

Lucius fixa son regard sur elle.

« - Est-ce que quand je suis arrivée j'avais ma baguette magique ? Parce que j'en aurais très certainement besoin pour les recherches. Vous savez tout comme moi qu'il y a bien des choses qu'on ne peut exécuter quand on doit manipuler une chose si précieuse, importante et dangereuse que le temps lui-même »

« - En effet… Pour répondre à votre question, vous n'en aviez pas. Vous pensez bien que sinon c'est de ce coté-là qu'on aurait cherché en premier pour votre identité. Il est de notoriété publique que les fabricants de baguette comme Ollivander se souviennent de chacune de leurs propres conceptions vendues »

« - Pourrais-je en avoir une alors ? » tenta-t-elle, autant jouer le tout pour le tout.

« - Il me faut là encore demander à M. Kurt. Nous verrons ce qu'il en pense et décide. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour le moment. Et pas la peine de me remercier encore » finit le blond, exaspéré d'avance.

« - Bien. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus pour aujourd'hui alors. Mais vous savez, je ne suis pas contre un peu de compagnie si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je commence à me sentir seule dans ce manoir à force » finit par avouer Hermione.

A la fin de la journée, la Gryffondor eut l'agréable surprise d'avoir Lucius Malfoy qui la rejoignit dans le parc du manoir. Elle se trouvait aux écuries, à caresser le cheval ailé pour qui elle avait eu un coup de cœur, « Songe ».

« - Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de cet animal »

« - Il est magnifique et adorable »

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel dans un grognement.

« - C'est un cheval, pas un poupon. »

« - Vous êtes sûr, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte » lui répondit Hermione amusée, montrant bien qu'elle ne se moquait pas méchamment mais plutôt gentiment.

« - Savez-vous monter à cheval ? »

« - Aucune idée » répondit-elle sincèrement. « On peut ranger ça dans la catégorie des _'à redécouvrir'_ »

« - Vous pourriez essayer, si une balade à cheval vous tente » proposa aimablement le sang-pur.

« - Vraiment ? » demanda la brune tout émoustillée.

« - Si je vous le propose »

« - Avec grand plaisir alors. Mais j'espère que vous connaissez de bons sorts de guérison. Il y a des chances que je sois une vraie catastrophe » termina-t-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire sincère.

« - Nous verrons bien de toute façon. Si ce week-end le temps s'y prête, nous ferons cette balade »

« - Merci »

« - Hum, pas de quoi…Je suis venu vous chercher pour le dîner. Il se fait déjà tard après tout. »

« - Oh. Excusez-moi, comme d'habitude vous ne rentrez pas si tôt, j'ai pris un peu mes aises de ce coté là » admit-elle gênée.

« - Vous avez fait part ce matin de la volonté de passer un peu moins de temps seule il me semble. »

« - Merci d'en avoir tenu compte »

« - Les remerciements… »

« - sont ridicules, je sais » compléta Hermione en pouffant légèrement de rire. « Vous êtes quelqu'un de spécial M. Malfoy vous savez, mais je devine que c'est ce qui vous donne votre charme »

« - Lucius. Vous pouvez m'appeler Lucius » lui dit le blond face à son air interrogateur.

oOo

Juste avant la fin de la semaine, Hermione put enfin faire officiellement la rencontre de Severus Rogue. C'était un homme un peu plus jeune que Lucius put-elle voir dès le premier coup d'œil. Celui-ci devait ne pas avoir encore vingt ans, ou tout juste sinon. A moins qu'il ne paraisse vraiment plus jeune que son âge réel.

La brune était à la bibliothèque en train de travailler sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à propos du temps et de sa manipulation quand Lucius Malfoy était entré dans la pièce avec l'invité.

« - Hermione, j'aimerais vous présenter un bon ami, Severus Rogue. Severus, voici Miss Hermione »

« - Enchantée » s'exclama Hermione en faisant une petite révérence.

« - De même » répondit d'un ton morne le plus jeune.

« - Severus va venir travailler souvent ici à présent, il sera dans le laboratoire se situant aux sous-sols »

« - Il y a des sous-sols ? » demanda bêtement la lionne.

« - En effet. Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant d'y situé, à part le laboratoire »

« - Je trouve les cachots très intéressants au contraire » se moqua Severus.

« - Les cachots ? »

Hermione se mit subitement à pâlir, c'était plus fort qu'elle pour une quelconque raison. Une image furtive lui traversa l'esprit.

« - C'est une vielle demeure » expliqua Lucius. « Mes ancêtres n'étaient pas des saints »

« - Toi non plus aux dernières nouvelles »

« - Severus » siffla dangereusement le maître de la demeure.

« - Je ne fais que constater. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, j'aimerais me mettre au travail si ça ne te dérange pas Lucius »

« - Pars devant, je te rejoins »

Une fois la chauve-souris ayant quitté la pièce, Lucius reporta l'attention sur la jeune femme.

« - Il peut être assez acariâtre, mais c'est quelqu'un de très appréciable quand on le connait. Pardonnez son comportement Hermione »

« - Je… »

A vrai dire, elle était toujours aussi blême pour une raison qui la dépassait.

« - Je vous crois » se contenta-t-elle.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? »

« - Non » avoua-t-elle bien trop sincèrement tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche sans plus de cérémonie.

« - Voulez-vous que j'appelle votre médicomage ? »

« - Ca va aller » dit-elle en inspirant un grand coup.

« - Je ne torture actuellement personne dans les cachots » crut bon d'intervenir soudainement l'homme. « Si c'est ça qui vous inquiète »

« - Ce n'est pas ça. C'est une sorte de sentiment qui me transperce, un grand frisson. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me met dans un tel état »

« - Un de vos souvenirs oubliés certainement »

« - Je pense aussi…Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de chercher de ce coté-là s'il vous plaît…Je ne m'en sens pas la force pour le moment »

« - Bien, mettons cet incident de coté alors »

Pourtant, si Hermione n'avait pas tant bloqué sur ce flot de sentiments néfastes, elle aurait pu aboutir à quelque chose de concret. Mais le destin fut décidé autrement à ce moment là. Il n'était pas encore temps de savoir…Elle n'était pas prête pour affronter ça…

« - Sans vouloir changer de sujet, j'aimerais vous passer ce que j'ai déjà effectué comme travail. J'ai trouvé déjà plusieurs documents qui me semblent intéressants dans votre bibliothèque. Si vous pouviez y jetez un œil quand vous aurez le temps »

« - Autant le faire maintenant, pouvez-vous me montrer tout ça ? »

Le noble feuilleta la pile de parchemins qui lui étaient tendus. Il fronça les sourcils parfois, seul signe de sa concentration.

« - Vous réalisez que vous utilisez des connaissances qui dépassent quiconque à cette époque ? »

« - Non, tout me semble vraiment naturel »

Hermione était mal à l'aise. Mais si Lucius disait vrai, alors ils arrivaient tout deux à la même conclusion.

« - Tout me laisse croire que vous venez du futur et certainement pas du passé. Du moins si effectivement vous avez fait un saut dans le temps. Bien que, l'autre explication serait que vous travaillez pour un autre gouvernement ou une organisation secrète qui n'a pas partagé ses découvertes »

« - Je préfère encore la théorie du voyage dans le temps »

« - Elle est bien plus excitante en effet. Mais je ne saurais vous dire si elle n'est pas plus dangereuse que l'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ceci mérite un approfondissement réel et ce n'est pas ici qu'on pourra l'effectuer. Je vous emmène avec moi au ministère cet après-midi. Nous partirons juste après le déjeuner »

« - Pour le déjeuner, serons-nous tout les trois ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« - Hum…Je ne pense pas, non. Connaissant Severus, il ne quittera pas son chaudron si facilement. Un elfe lui apportera le repas au laboratoire. Je viendrais cependant, je pense, partager la table avec vous »

« Je vais terminer quelques recherches d'ici là. Il y a encore plusieurs pistes qui m'intriguent à vrai dire. J'ai essayé d'aller à l'essentiel pour le moment, c'est tout »

« N'en faites pas trop Miss. Du moins, laissez-vous quelques pauses, lança Lucius d'un ton neutre. On se revoit pour le déjeuner, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai quelques affaires qui m'attendent. Et surtout ce cher Severus »

A peine le blond fut-il ressorti de la pièce qu'elle se remit à l'ouvrage. Elle s'était bien assez reposée depuis son arrivée au manoir. Il était donc normal qu'à présent elle se donne à fond dans la seule tache qu'on lui avait laissée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle découvre qui elle était et d'où elle venait. Peu importe qu'elle y passe des heures, des jours et des nuits.

« - Miss, le Maître vous attend dans la salle à manger » couina Snifi.

« - Hum, bien »

Hermione serait bien restée encore quelques minutes pour finir le chapitre en cours. Mais, le seigneur de la demeure risquait d'être courroucé si elle se le permettait. Ca serait donc pour plus tard, surtout sachant qu'ils devaient quitter le manoir juste après le repas.

La table avait été soigneusement dressée par les elfes, comme à chaque fois. Des plats succulents et raffinés étaient présents délivrant des arômes plus qu'agréables et appétissants. La jeune femme ne savait pas qu'elles étaient ses habitudes avant son accident. Mais à coup sûr à présent elle aurait du mal à se séparer de ce luxe. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il le faudrait bien à un moment ou un autre. Elle ne resterait certainement pas ici bien longtemps, ce n'était pas chez elle et elle n'était qu'une « hôte » (pour ne pas dire prisonnière dans une cage dorée). Même si Lucius était devenu aimable avec elle et qu'elle pouvait se déplacer plus ou moins à sa guise…elle sentait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne s'effondre.

Le déjeuner commença dans un grand silence, seul le bruit des couverts venant le rompre. Pour être sincère, Hermione n'était pas encore assez à l'aise en présence du noble. Il gardait en permanence cette aura altière qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un grand mur incassable.

« - Vous êtes bien calme » fit remarquer le blond avant de changer de sujet comme si de rien n'était. « Formol, amène le paquet noir qui se trouve sur mon bureau »

« - Bien Maître »

Deux « pop » s'en suivirent, l'elfe obéissant et rapportant une boite d'environ 30cm sur 10cm.

« - Donne-le à Miss Hermione »

« - Oh ? » se contenta de répondre bêtement la sorcière.

« - Ouvrez-le »

Elle prit le paquet et enleva le papier de protection le recouvrant (ce n'était pas un papier cadeau en tout cas). Lorsqu'elle ôta le couvercle de la boite en bois, elle put admirer une magnifique baguette magique.

« - Ca veut dire que j'ai le droit d'en avoir une et de l'utiliser » demanda-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

« - Il semblerait bien. Cependant, il faut bien comprendre que vous êtes toujours surveillée dans vos moindres faits et gestes…Ne pensez pas à faire quoi que ce soit d'irréfléchi » la mit en garde Lucius.

« - Je ne le compte pas, ne vous en faites pas »

« - Vingt-sept centimètres, bois de Cerisier et crin de licorne. Nous avons essayé de trouver quelque chose qui puisse vous correspondre un minimum. Le mieux aurait été de vous emmener directement, certes… »

« - Celle-ci à l'air parfaite » murmura-t-elle tout en la prenant en main, le morceau de bois laissant alors échapper quelques étincelles colorées.

« - Il y a autre chose dont nous devons parler » enchaîna Lucius tout en se servant un verre de vin rouge. « C'est un sujet à ne pas prendre à la légère »

La Gryffondor posa sa baguette à coté d'elle, fixant le jeune homme pour lui montrer qu'elle l'écoutait soigneusement.

« - Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de vous le dire, mais ça sera inévitable de toute façon. Depuis quelques temps déjà, notre pays est en pleine guerre. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais »

« - En guerre ? » répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« - C'est bien ça. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tel qu'on le nomme, a pris la tête d'une armée de plus en plus puissante ayant pour but de protéger les sorciers contre la race moldue. Ce sont les Mangemorts. Face à eux nous trouvons un homme du nom de Dumbledore et sa propre armée composée essentiellement des personnes au pouvoir. Cet homme les tient tous entre ses mains. Le résultat est que les deux camps s'entre-déchirent inéluctablement »

Une image furtive traversa l'esprit d'Hermione. Celle d'un homme – ou plutôt un monstre – à moitié serpent.

« - A votre façon de parler, j'ai le sentiment que vous êtes pour ce Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'être aussi directe. Mais elle voulait enlever de sa tête ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« - Ceci est personnel. Mais il faut bien comprendre que la démarche est approuvée par bien grand monde de la communauté sorcière. Nous ne pouvons laisser notre monde courir à sa perte. Le seul bémol aux yeux d'une partie de la population est la façon d'agir de ce groupe. La prise de pouvoir par la force ne convient pas à tous »

« - Et c'est normal » s'étrangla Hermione. « On se résout jamais rien par la force »

« - C'est une façon de voir comme une autre. Même les manières légales n'en ont que le nom après tout. La corruption existe par exemple. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faudra juste faire attention. Des accidents variés et divers arrivent un peu partout ces derniers temps. Si vous tenez à rester en vie, soyez prudente et surtout au ministère. Vous êtes sous le sort de Fidelitas. Pour autant, ça signifie seulement que les personnes sous ce sort ne peuvent révéler votre existence. Mais si vous vous faites remarquer par d'autres, ces personnes là pourront faire ce qu'elles voudront. Est-ce que vous comprenez bien la situation ? »

« - Oui… »

A vrai dire, la jeune femme se sentait subitement perdue. C'était bien trop d'un coup pour elle. Savoir qu'il y avait la guerre. Savoir qu'il y avait des attentats, des meurtres. Peut-être même des enlèvements, des viols, des personnes torturées à cet instant même. Un goût acre lui remonta dans la bouche et elle préféra pousser son assiette plus loin avant d'être malade.

Depuis son arrivée, on l'avait choyée et protégée. Comment se douter que pendant ce temps, dehors c'était un vrai chaos… Surtout qu'elle était sortie sur le chemin de Traverse avec le blond et n'avait rien remarqué de spécial. Tout semblait si…calme…

« - Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il rien dans les journaux ? Pourquoi tout le monde semble agir comme si de rien n'était ? » demanda-t-elle tout de même.

« - Il est plus facile de continuer à vivre en se cachant la vérité » remarqua simplement Lucius tout en reprenant un verre de vin. « Mais ça ne va pas durer, croyez le bien. Tout est prêt à sombrer. D'ici quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus, la vague de terreur sera bien plus oppressante. Le ministre ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire et ne va pas tarder à craquer s'il ne se fait pas tuer avant »

« - Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Puis-je quitter la table pour aller me rafraichir avant que nous partions ? » Demanda la Gryffondor toujours quelque peu perdue.

« - Faites donc. Ah, et Snifi a du déposer dans votre chambre une cape noire. Même si nous sommes encore en été, il faudra vous en vêtir vous le comprendrez. Question de discrétion »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait sa vision de la discrétion, mais elle acquiesça tout de même. Hermione voulait plus que jamais rentrer chez elle, même si elle ne savait pas où c'était. Toutes ces nouvelles informations étaient dures à digérer. Mais pas pour ce qu'il semblait être en premier lieu. Il y avait en elle une multitude d'émotions qu'elle ne savait comment gérer. De la peine, de la tristesse, un peu d'anxiété…Mais surtout beaucoup de colère, de rancœur voire de haine. C'était « trop », comme si derrière il y avait autre chose. Comme si cette notion de guerre réveillait quelque chose en elle.

oOo

Retourner au ministère lui parut assez étrange. D'autant plus que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, elle était inconsciente et ne l'avait donc pas vu ainsi. Le hall grouillait d'employés et visiteurs se déplaçant à toute vitesse. Des papiers colorés voletaient de partout, l'obligeant parfois à se baisser pour ne pas s'en prendre un en pleine figure.

« - Bonjour M. Malfoy » salua l'employé d'enregistrement à l'entrée.

« - J'ai besoin d'un badge pour cette personne. Miss Hermione Forston, stagiaire »

L'homme demanda à la Gryffondor sa baguette, la mesura et nota sur un parchemin magique sa description. Après quoi il la lui rendit, puis fit apparaître un badge sur lequel son nom et son statut se gravèrent tout seul.

« - Et voilà, bonne journée à vous »

Une fois un peu éloigné, Lucius prit discrètement la parole.

« - Nous avons trouvé une jeune demoiselle portant le même prénom et du même âge que vous à première vue. Elle fait actuellement des études avancées en Sortilèges anciens en Hongrie. Vous vous ferez passer pour elle pour le moment. Tant que vous portez bien votre cape sur la tête et les épaules, personne ne pourra remarquer que vous n'êtes pas la bonne Hermione, si tant soit que quelqu'un la connaît ici. Ce qui m'étonnerait fort…Mais sait-on jamais. »

Hermione resta silencieuse, se contentant d'imprimer le chemin jusqu'au département des mystères. Elle préférait savoir s'orienter un minimum dans le bâtiment. C'était plus fort qu'elle, toujours savoir où aller dans la mesure du possible.

Tout se compliqua quand ils arrivèrent au centre d'une pièce circulaire où se dressaient de nombreuses portes, toutes identiques. Pour ne rien faciliter, la pièce tourna sur elle-même, les empêchant même de savoir par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

« - Par Merlin ! » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Hermione.

Lucius Malfoy de son coté restait tout à son aise et se contenta de se diriger vers une des portes, sûr de lui. La jeune femme le suivit pour découvrir qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce qui semblait une salle de repos. Il y avait de nombreux casiers numérotés, fermant à clé. Il y avait aussi un immense canapé et une table basse. Le long du mur adjacent se trouvait une commode avec une machine à café et quelques tasses. Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque où étaient entreposés des livres divers (surtout des romans à première vue).

La pièce était déserte pour le moment. Aucun salarié ne prenait de pause visiblement.

« - Vous pouvez laissez votre cape ici » annonça le blond tout en cherchant quelque chose dans une de ses poches. « Voici la clé de votre casier personnel, c'est le numéro trente-six »

Lui-même se rendit ensuite devant le casier numéro neuf et y déposa ses affaires personnelles. Hermione fit donc de même, ne gardant avec elle que les précieux parchemins où étaient inscrites ses recherches en cours.

Après ça, ils retournèrent dans « la pièce aux portes » comme l'appelait Hermione pour elle-même. De nouveau, Lucius semblait savoir parfaitement quelle porte prendre puisqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la section du temps sans aucun problème.

« - Ah, Lucius, vous êtes enfin là » s'exclama une voix déjà familière.

« - Vous m'excuserez du retard, mais il fallait qu'on arrive discrètement, chose qui n'est pas des plus simples »

« - Oui, oui, bien sûr, je comprends. Miss Forston, vous pouvez vous installer au bureau sur votre droite. Ce sera là que vous travaillerez pour le moment. J'ai besoin de parler en privé à M. Malfoy, nous viendrons vous voir après »

« - Bien »

La sorcière se dirigea vers la porte en question. La surprise fut assez frappante en ouvrant celle-ci. C'était une définition un peu glauque de « bureau » quand même… Un vulgaire placard à balais avec une minuscule planche de bois sur des tréteaux. Un vieux tabouret ressemblant plus à un escabeau qu'autre chose. Tout juste une faible lumière via une pauvre torche de fortune au mur. Et enfin, un carton à moitié déchiré comme guise de rangement pour ses recherches et livres. Même pas de poubelle en passant, même si cette pièce à elle-même en était une.

A coté du luxe du Manoir Malfoy, c'était déroutant quand même. Mine de rien, elle s'était habituée au confort de la demeure. Le bon coté à ceci, c'est que le soir Hermione serait bien heureuse de pouvoir rentrer dans ce qu'elle vivait jusqu'alors comme une prison. Sans compter qu'à présent, elle avait une raison supplémentaire de travailler sur ses recherches au mieux. Plus vite elle trouverait ce qu'il fallait (mais quoi ?), plus vite elle pourrait partir de cet endroit infâme.

oOo

Ils repartirent du ministère vers vingt heures pour enfin rentrer. Les elfes avaient déjà préparé le dîner qui leur fut servi rapidement.

Le début du repas se passa en silence, comme bien souvent. Mais arrivé à la moitié de ce dernier, le blond sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas avec la Gryffondor. En effet, celle-ci semblait encore plus maussade qu'à l'accoutumée et n'avait même pas touché à son assiette.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Hermione ? » demanda-t-il tout en reposant ses couverts.

« - … »

Lucius soupira un bon coup.

« - Je pensais que c'est ce que vous vouliez de venir aider au ministère, mais visiblement c'était une erreur »

« - Ce n'est pas ça ! » s'emporta Hermione avant de se reprendre. « Juste que, rester toute la journée enfermée dans un placard à balais, vous m'excuserez mais je pense que ça refroidirait n'importe qui… »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir à la situation.

« - Pourquoi ne pas simplement avoir utilisé la magie ? »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Vous êtes une sorcière et vous avez une baguette non ? Sortilège d'agrandissement sur la pièce, et métamorphoses pour tout le reste. Le ministère est un des lieux où est concentrée le plus de magie dans le pays. Toute métamorphose est éternelle jusqu'à qu'on en décide autrement »

« - Je … »

C'était vrai, pourquoi n'y avait-elle donc pas pensé ? Mais l'évidence qui lui venait alors ne faisait que la faire blêmir plus que jamais.

« - Ce n'est pas possible… » Murmura-t-elle. « Non…. »

« - Hermione ? » demanda inquiet Lucius tout en se levant pour se diriger vers elle.

La jeune femme de son coté avait plongé son visage entre ses mains, tentant de cacher les larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

« - Je…Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir des sortilèges. Plus aucun, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe… » Paniqua-t-elle.

La sorcière releva alors le visage vers Lucius, le regardant fixement tandis que de l'eau salée jaillissait en cascade le long de son visage.

Le blond lui attrapa les mains, les caressant dans un geste rassurant.

« - Calmez-vous Hermione. Nous allons contacter votre médicomage avant toute chose. Nous verrons bien ensuite s'il y a raison de s'inquiéter ou non. D'ici là, essayez de vous détendre même si ça peut paraître impossible. D'accord ? »

« - Je…Je peux essayer » répondit-elle tout en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Tous ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que son état n'irait pas en empirant. Hermione était sûre d'une chose, c'est qu'il y a encore peu, quelques heures ou quelques jours, elle se souvenait encore de tous les sorts possibles et inimaginables. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pendant ce court laps de temps pour que tout s'envole, la reléguant au rang d'une première année à Poudlard n'ayant eu encore aucun cours de sorcellerie ?

La Gryffondor essaya alors de se concentrer sur les recettes de diverses potions. De ce coté là, tout semblait encore normal. Elle savait toujours parfaitement comment faire la potion tue-loup…C'était déjà ça se disait-elle avec optimisme. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour le reste…

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapitre 5 : un début de?

**Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé. Je n'ai actuellement plus de correctrice de disponible. J'ai essayé de limiter la casse niveau fautes, mais il est sûr qu'il en reste et je m'en excuse. C'était ça ou ne pas vous donner ce chapitre avant un bout de temps. Si tout va bien, je re posterais ce chapitre corrigé dès que nyctalope sera de nouveau disponible.**

* * *

Désolée du retard, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver le temps pour écrire (cf mon profil). Dire qu'en plus on est encore au début de la partie une sur les trois grandes parties prévues pour cette histoire. J'espère cependant bien avancer dans mes écritures cet été si tout va bien (ayant un job étudiant pendant l'année U, je m'octroie gentiment un repos bien mérité pendant les grandes vacances cette année).

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : un début de … ?**

* * *

**2 septembre 1979 – 15h32 - Sainte Mangouste**

« - Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai des raisons de s'inquiéter plus que ça. J'ai bien tout examiné et ma conclusion est simplement que progressivement les dégâts sur votre cerveau évoluent. Les poches de sang qui se sont formées commencent à s'estomper pour certaines, à migrer pour d'autres. C'est ce qui a causé vos soucis de mémoire dernièrement »

« - Donc tout est normal d'après-vous ? » Insista Lucius Malfoy à l'égard du Dr Kurt.

« - Oui. C'est même encourageant. S'il y a du mouvement, ça signifie aussi que la mémoire sur votre passé peut revenir à tout moment » Déclara-t-il à sa patiente.

« - Mais pour l'instant je ne perds que plus la mémoire, c'est tout… »

La brune était toujours assise sur la table d'examen, tandis que les deux autres se tenaient debout. Elle se contenta de les fixer, essayant de respirer le plus doucement possible. Elle n'aimait pas être dans cet hôpital, elle n'aimait pas cette odeur d'antiseptique et de mort qui planait.

« - Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous. Rentrez et revenez au moindre changement au niveau de vos facultés intellectuelles. Je peux vous prescrire des anxiolytiques si vraiment vous n'arrivez pas à gérer la situation et que vos angoisses sont trop importantes »

« - Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me drogue Docteur » S'outra la Gryffondor.

« - Je ne fais que proposer les solutions qui sont à portée de mains »

« - On s'en passera dans le cas présent » Tempéra Lucius. « Mais merci d'avoir proposé »

Le blond s'avança devant Hermione et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il tendit doucement son bras vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, la massant légèrement.

« - Essayez de ne pas vous tracasser d'avantage, vous avez bien entendu ce que votre médicomage dit »

Elle leva son visage vers lui et fixa intensément ses yeux avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« - Rentrons » Ajouta simplement le langue de plomb.

* * *

**2 septembre 1979 – 16h17 – Manoir Malfoy**

Les deux adultes entrèrent dans la demeure dans un silence pesant. L'inquiétude de la jeune femme était plus que palpable. Lucius de son coté affichait son expression indéchiffrable.

Les elfes les accueillirent dès qu'ils eurent posé un pied dans le hall. Aucun mot n'avait toujours été prononcé.

« - Je vais devoir retourner travailler »

Lucius guetta les réactions de la brune, qui semblait toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

« - J'aimerais venir avec vous et continuer ce que j'ai commencé si c'est possible »

Sa voix était à la fois calme et déterminée.

« - Il est important d'avancer les recherches n'est-ce pas ? Et il est hors de question que je continue à rester à ne rien faire. »

« - Bien. Je vais chercher deux ou trois documents dont j'ai besoin et nous pourrons repartir. »

Hermione profita que le blond ne soit plus à portée de vue pour se relâcher. Sa tête enfouit entre ses mains, elle se permit de laisser une larme couler le long de sa joue. La situation était vraiment effrayante à vivre. Non seulement elle ne se souvenait pas de son identité, de son passé, mais en plus elle en était à oublier jusqu'à même les bases nécessaires au quotidien. Parce que même si ne pas faire usage de la magie la réduisait à l'état de cracmol seulement, rien ne pouvait affirmer qu'elle n'oublierait pas des choses encore plus indispensables après ça. Peut-être oublierait-elle comment parler par exemple.

« - Allons-y » s'exclama la voie gracieuse de Lucius tandis qu'il revenait avec un attaché-case.

A peine furent-ils de retour dans les locaux du département des mystères que Lucius prit soin d'appliquer tout les sorts nécessaires pour que le bureau d'Hermione soit considéré comme tel. A présent, la pièce faisait bien 9m². Un grand bureau et une chaise en ébène s'étendaient sur le coté gauche. Sur le mur droit se trouvait de grandes armoires pouvant contenir un bon nombre de dossiers et de classeurs. Enfin, sur le mur en face trônait une fenêtre magique qui permettait d'afficher le temps qu'on voulait. Elle pouvait autant faire croire à un soleil radieux, qu'à une nuit sans lune et où foudre et tonnerre grondaient.

« - Merci, c'est parfait » remercia la jeune sorcière.

« Si c'est pratique et qu'en plus ça vous plaît, que demander de plus » se moqua gentiment Lucius. « Dès que vous commencez à fatiguer, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. J'ai tendance à ne pas voir le temps filer. »

* * *

**Mi-septembre 1979, Manoir Malfoy.**

Le temps défila à toute allure. Un nouveau week-end vint assez rapidement. Lucius et Hermione passaient tous les deux la majorité de leur temps au ministère dans leurs recherches aussi bien la semaine que le samedi. Arrivé au dimanche, ils firent enfin une pause.

Bien qu'encore assez tôt dans la matinée, Lucius et Hermione étaient tous deux en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger.

« - Une amie passera prendre le thé à 17h » annonça le maître de maison.

La brune sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Après tout, elle était adulte et il était normal de se demander si…

« - Est-ce que je dois vous laissez seuls et rester discrètement dans ma chambre ? »

Lucius haussa son sourcil droit avant de comprendre le cheminement de la Gryffondor.

« - Narcissa est seulement une très bonne amie, même s'il est vrai que nos familles respectives aimeraient bien plus »

« - C'était juste pour ne pas vous dérangez, je ne voulais pas paraître indiscrète »

« - Il n'y a aucun soucis, ne vous en faites pas pour si peu ». Le blond but un verre d'eau avant d'enchaîner sur un nouveau sujet. « Que diriez-vous après le déjeuner de faire une petite balade dans le parc à dos de chevaux ailés ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, partagée entre l'excitation et l'appréhension.

« - Avec plaisir mais… Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de si j'ai des antécédents en tant que cavalière ou non. Ça pourrait très bien être une véritable catastrophe »

« - Eh bien, qui vivra verra après tout non ? Vous serez fixée en essayant. Nous aviserons si nécessaire. »

La brune répondit d'un simple hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire discret. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une intrus dans la vie de Lucius Malfoy. Pourtant, celui-ci était bien plus aimable avec elle qu'on ne le lui demandait. Elle le trouvait même de plus en plus sympathique et commençait à se sentir plus comme une invitée qu'une prisonnière. Elle était même à deux doigts de penser que Lucius et elle pouvaient être des amis.

* * *

**4 août 2003 – 11h02 – Département des aurors, Ministère de la Magie.**

« - Malfoy père et toi, amis ? » Dégluti le survivant. « C'est assez dur à envisager ».

Hermione se permit un petit rire nerveux tout en laissant sa tête tombée sur la table, le côté gauche de son visage totalement écrasé sur celle-ci.

« - Pourtant on était bien en train de le devenir à ce moment-là. Il m'a traité mieux à bien des égards que bon nombre d'autres personnes, moldus ou sorciers, alors qu'il ne savait même pas qui j'étais réellement à cette époque. »

« - Et d'où pourquoi, lorsque tu as été prisonnière de Voldemort il y a cinq ans, les Malfoy se sont bien occupés de toi ? Parce qu'ils te considéraient comme une amie ? »

« - N'essaye pas d'aller si vite dans les conclusions Harry, tu sautes bien des étapes là … »

« - Pour être franc, j'ai peur de ce que tu risques de me révéler par la suite » Soupira Harry. « Je redoute assez le moment où tu vas me narrer qu'il s'est passé bien plus que ça entre Lucius Malfoy et toi. Parce que c'est le cas n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas de suite, la tête toujours plaquée contre la table.

« - Rien n'est si simple Harry. Ce que tu envisage à l'heure actuelle ne doit pas arriver à la cheville de ce que je peux réellement révéler. »

La Gryffondor se releva, fixa son meilleur ami en plein dans les yeux.

« - Si j'avais eu le choix, je ne serais pas revenue. Je serais resté dans le passé sans une seule once d'hésitation. Même s'il fallait que je revive la guerre à nouveau. Je l'aurais fait… »

* * *

**Mi-septembre 1979, Manoir Malfoy**

Hermione avait revêtu une tenue adéquate pour monter à cheval. Elle avait aussi pensé à nouer ses cheveux en une queue haute afin de ne pas être dérangée en cas de vent. A présent, elle attendait dans les écuries que le blond la rejoigne.

Des pas se firent entendre, elle se retourna et pu voir Lucius arriver. Il était lui aussi en tenue d'équitation, ce qui lui allait fort bien. Elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent le bond sans une robe de sorcier. Il portait un pantalon assez saillant et une simple chemise pour haut. Tout comme la jeune femme, il avait préféré attacher ses longs cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient regroupés en une natte descendant le long de son dos.

« - Je devine que tu aimerais monter Songe ? »

Hermione ne tiqua pas de suite que le jeune homme avait cessé de la vouvoyer pour enfin la tutoyer. Avec le temps, ça devenait l'ordre naturel des choses.

« - Si c'est possible » Répondit-elle avec un brin d'espoir dans la voix.

« - Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient »

Lucius avança près du box pour ouvrir celui-ci. D'un mouvement de baguette, il équipa le cheval et le conduisit à l'entrée de l'écurie.

« - Veux-tu essayer de grimper seule dessus ? »

La jeune femme se tordit les mains nerveusement.

« - Je ne suis pas sûre. »

« - Nous pouvons monter à deux sur le même cheval sinon »

Elle acquiesça discrètement d'un signe de tête. Même si elle n'était pas forcément à l'aide avec l'idée de se retrouver si proche de Lucius, elle craignait aussi de se retrouver seule sur le cheval et d'être blessée par manque d'expérience.

Lucius aida Hermione à grimper la première avant de s'installer derrière elle et d'attraper les rennes en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la brune.

« - Prête ? »

« - Je crois, oui »

Après un petit coup de talon, le cheval commença à avancer d'abord doucement, puis il accéléra avant de déployer et battre des ailes tout en s'élançant dans le ciel.

Hermione eut un brin de frayeur qui la traversa. Sentant son état, Lucius pris les rênes dans une seule main pour venir l'enlacer de l'autre et la serrer contre son torse.

« Je…Je crois bien que je ne suis pas une habituée des balades à cheval ailé » S'excusa-t-elle piteusement.

La vue du vide lui faisait peur plus qu'autre chose. Si Lucius n'avait pas été avec elle, elle serait déjà en train de crier comme une dingue. Mais la présence du sorcier suffisait à la calmer assez vraisemblablement.

Ils volèrent durant près d'une heure et demie au-dessus du parc et de la forêt. Hermione n'imaginait pas que la demeure puisse être si étendu.

Une fois Songe remis dans son box, la Gryffondor remercia une fois encore son hôte.

« - C'était vraiment génial » s'exclama-t-elle les jambes encore toutes tremblantes.

« - On pourra faire une partie de Quiditch la prochaine fois » Proposa Lucius avec humour.

« - Oh non ! » S'empressa instinctivement de répondre Hermione. J'ai déjà fait l'effort toute ma scolarité de venir encourager l'équipe de ma maison parce que mes meilleurs amis y jouaient. Il ne faut pas m'en demander plus ».

« - … »

Lucius émit un petit toussotement discret avant d'enchaîner comme si de rien n'était.

« - Tes meilleurs amis jouaient au Quiditch donc ? »

« - Oui, oui, ils… »

Les yeux de la Gryffondor s'ouvrirent alors comme des soucoupes.

« - Oh Merlin ! Comment puis-je savoir ça ? »

Elle était elle-même sous le choc de cette révélation.

« - D'autres souvenirs qui reviennent ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres et commença à faire les cent pas.

« - Non…Je ne peux même pas dire leur nom ou à quoi ils ressemblent. Je crois juste qu'ils étaient deux. Je…C'est encore très vague… »

Le Serpentard prit le temps de réfléchir avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

« - Pour le moment, je pense que le plus sage est d'aller faire une bonne toilette. Nous sommes couverts de sueur, sans compter l'odeur de cheval qui nous recouvre intégralement. »

Hermione avait suivi sagement les conseils de Lucius. Elle avait filé prendre un bain tiède. A peine fut-elle dans l'eau qu'elle tenta de forcer la barrière de son esprit. Toujours en vain. Ses souvenirs semblaient vraiment en faire qu'à leur propre guise.

Au moins, à présent elle savait qu'elle avait des amis quelque part. Du moins, à l'époque où elle était encore étudiante elle en avait eu.

Est-ce que ces deux personnes l'attendaient toujours ? Est-ce qu'elle leur manquait ? Elle avait peur de finir par découvrir qu'en fin de compte elle était seule.

Lorsqu'elle descendit après s'être habillée, elle décida de retourner à l'extérieur. Il serait bientôt dix-sept heures et elle ne souhaitait pas déranger Lucius tandis qu'il était avec son amie. Elle se dirigea vers la partie du Jardin où était entretenue bien des jolies fleurs. Elle aimait regarder et humer le parfum des roses entre autre, bien que ce ne fussent pas ses fleurs préférées.

« - Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu quelqu'un »

Hermione sursauta en entendant la voix grave derrière elle.

« - Severus, c'est vous. Vous m'avez surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici »

« - J'ai besoin de récolter quelques plantes pour des potions » Expliqua-t-il sobrement. « Le jardin Malfoy est l'un des rares qui y voit fleurir toutes sortes de variétés tout au long de l'année, peu importe la saison ».

« - C'est la remarque que je commençais à me faire » admit-elle aussi. « Est-ce que même en plein hiver il reste ainsi ? »

« - Oui. La magie se cache derrière évidement. De ce que Lucius m'en a dit, un de ses ancêtres en est responsable. »

« - Oh »

Severus n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'aller prélever les plantes dont il avait besoin.

« - Vous êtes potioniste, c'est bien ça ? »

Elle ne voulait pas paraître déplacée, mais elle était assez curieuse de nature.

« - En effet »

« - Est-ce que la potion 'tue-loup' vous dit quelque chose à tout hasard ? »

Il se retourna lentement, la fixant tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Pas le moins du monde. Pour tuer un loup, il y a quand même plus simple et moins dangereux qu'une potion qui plus est… »

La brune préféra ne rien ajouter de plus. De ce que sa mémoire défaillante lui disant, la potion tue-loup servait à contrôler les loups-garous durant les nuits de pleine lune, pas à les tuer réellement. Mais si cette potion n'existait pas encore, elle n'avait pas le droit d'en ébruiter sa composition au premier potioniste venu.

Sniffi, l'elfe de maison, apparu à ses côtés aux alentours de dix-huit heures pour lui faire part que le dîner de ce soir-là se déroulerait dans les jardins, à la table sous les arches, près des cerisiers. Hermione y avait déjà déjeuné quelques fois en présence de son hôte. C'était assez agréable, surtout en cette saison. D'ici peu, l'automne commencerait pour de bon et le froid envahirait le pays. C'était le moment de profiter des derniers réels rayons de soleil de la saison chaude.

Lucius avait invité Severus ainsi que son amie Narcissa à partager la table. Narcissa Black était une jeune femme vraiment magnifique. Elle devait avoir environ son âge, bien qu'elle ignorait celui-ci à vrai dire. Narcissa était une sorte de Lucius au féminin. Elle était blonde elle aussi, bien que son blond ne fut pas aussi flamboyant que celui du jeune homme et que ses cheveux ondulaient légèrement. Elle possédait une taille très fine et arborait une grande prestance.

Elle comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Lucius lui avait dit que leurs deux familles souhaitaient les voir s'épouser. Ils étaient parfaitement assortis l'un à l'autre.

A côté de la blonde, Hermione faisait pale figure avec ses cheveux indisciplinés d'un châtain bien commun. Sans parler du fait qu'elle manquait totalement de grâce et de prestance. A cet instant, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : aller se cloitrer dans sa chambre où elle ne s'y sentirait pas une gêne. Comment ne pas se sentir minable à côté d'une Lady comme Narcissa Black ? Ce n'était pas sa filiation qu'elle enviait, mais la femme qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Le dîner fut assez tendu pour la Gryffondor. Lucius, Severus et Narcissa étaient parti dans une conversion dont ils ne sortirent pas de tout le repas. Hermione se contenta de manger sans prononcer une seule parole.

Tout ça fit ressortir son désarroi face à son amnésie. Elle voulait retrouver sa famille et ses amis pour pouvoir vivre des discussions animées avec eux. Elle voulait savoir qui elle était, ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. Elle n'avait pas d'alliance, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était sûrement pas mariée. Mais peut-être avait-elle malgré tout quelqu'un de sérieux. Elle allait laisser Lucius et Narcissa tranquilles et ne pas s'immiscer entre eux. A présent, elle allait se contenter d'être poli avec le Lord Malfoy mais rien de plus. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'avoir voulu devenir amie avec.

Les jours qui suivirent furent à l'image de sa résolution. Le blond ne fit aucune remarque bien qu'elle sentait parfois son regard tarder sur elle.

Narcissa revint deux fois pour discuter avec Lucius et Severus qui empruntait encore quelques fois le laboratoire du manoir.

* * *

**Début octobre 1979, Ministère de la magie.**

Ils venaient de finir une autre longue journée fastidieuse. Il n'était pas encore bien tard, la nuit n'était pas tombée depuis bien longtemps mais ils étaient arrivés aux aurores pour finaliser une expérience sur le temps. Cette dernière avait hélas échouée.

« - Que dirais-tu d'un dîner dans un des restaurants du Londres Sorcier pour ce soir ? » Lui proposa aimablement Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant que trop quoi répondre. Si elle accepté, ça serait une entrave à ses bonnes résolutions vis-à-vis du blond. Refuser pouvait cependant le blesser.

« - Pourquoi pas » Répondit-elle finalement.

Ils allèrent dans un restaurant assez cosy, ce qui mit plus à l'aise la jeune femme. Le vin était délicieux, tout comme les différents mets. Ça s'annoncerait difficile de ne plus profiter de tels repas une fois qu'elle serait de retour à sa vie…si elle y retournait un jour évidemment. Elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle n'était pas de ce monde de luxe même si elle ne pensait pas être dans le besoin non plus. C'était une très forte impression, une certitude en un sens.

« - Tu me semble bien soucieuse, voire même tracassée, depuis un moment » Finit par lui lancer le blond. « Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler ? »

« Je ne souhaite simplement pas interférer dans vos affaires personnelles » Finit par avouer Hermione. « On vous a forcé à vous occuper de moi, j'en ai bien conscience ».

Lucius leva un sourcil, montrant ainsi son étonnement quant à la réponse.

« - Ais-je laissé entendre que je pouvais être dérangé par ta présence dernièrement ? »

« - Non…Mais j'ai bien senti que…J'étais une gêne entre Narcissa et vous »

« - Oh doux Merlin » jura Lucius en se prenant la tête dans la main droite.

Le langue de plomb planta alors ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

« - Il n'y a rien entre Narcissa et moi, et il n'y aura sûrement jamais rien, je te l'ai pourtant dit »

« - Mais… »

« - Narcissa n'en voit que par Severus » La coupa Lucius. « C'est pour cette raison qu'elle vient expressément chaque fois qu'il vient chercher des plantes ou préparer des potions »

« - Oh… »

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle passait pour une idiote à présent.

« - Puis-je en conclure que dorénavant tu ne te murera plus dans le silence en ma présence ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais hocha légèrement la tête, mal à l'aise.

* * *

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Zones d'ombres

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Il y a bien un nouveau chapitre en ligne ^^ ! J'ai envie d'écrire en ce moment, et là je m'octroie une semaine de vacances après avoir passée trois exams ces derniers jours (mais il y en aura bien plus fin mai hélas).

On progresse doucement dans l'histoire. Certains des lecteurs commencent à deviner certains points clés de la trame d'ailleurs.

Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé non plus, tout comme le précédent. Une fois encore je m'en excuse. Il le sera dès que possible par ma correctrice (nyctalope), dès que celle-ci aura pu répondre à ses obligations.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Zones d'ombres**

* * *

**4 août 2003 – 11h20 – Département des aurors, Ministère de la magie.**

« - Comme quoi la parole d'un Malfoy ne vaut rien » Grogna Harry. « Il est marié avec Narcissa Malfoy de ce que j'en sais, non ? »

Hermione soupira et lui renvoya un regard emplit de tristesse.

« - Je…Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça…C'est…très long à expliquer. Lucius et Narcissa ne se seraient jamais mariés si je n'avais pas été là à vrai dire » termina-t-elle en essuyant une larme. « Ils ne le voulaient pas…C'est uniquement relié à moi… »

Harry la regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? Pourquoi ça serait toi la responsable de ça ? Ça n'a aucune logique »

« - Si. Tout autant que les conditions de ma détention il y a cinq ans. Tout est lié Harry même si tu ne peux encore le comprendre. Mais au centre de tout ça, il y a un point primordial auquel tu n'as pas encore pensé et que moi-même j'ai compris que bien tard… »

La Gryffondor fit une pause dans son récit. Elle commencée à être lasse de raconter sa mésaventure dans le passé. Pourtant, elle avait encore tant à raconter. Le plus dur était à venir aussi. Ce séjour dans le passé l'avait bouleversée à tout jamais. Comment aurait-elle pu croire qu'une seule année puisse avoir autant d'impact dans sa vie ?

« - Est-ce que tu peux aller me chercher un thé et quelque chose à grignoter ? » Demanda la langue de plomb à son ami. « J'ai la bouche pâteuse à force de parler »

« - Bien sûr 'Mione, je te ramène ça de suite »

Quand la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire se rouvrît à peine plus tard, Harry Potter n'était pas seul. A ses cotés se trouvait un autre auror que la brune connaissait très bien : Ronald Weasley. Ron n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Il était toujours aussi grand et costaud à vue d'œil. Ses cheveux roux étaient toujours coupés courts, mais pas trop, et décoiffés comme ceux de son meilleur ami.

« - Merlin ! Seamus disait vrai ! Tu es de retour 'Mione. J'étais en mission à l'extérieur ce matin, mais je suis venu dès que j'ai su. Je serais arrivé plus tôt si j'avais été au courant, tu penses bien. Je me suis tellement inquiété durant tous ces mois où tu avais disparue»

Le rouquin se précipita vers elle pour l'enlacer tandis qu'Harry déposait la collation de fortune sur la table. Hermione lui rendit son étreinte un peu mal à l'aise. Quand Ron voulut l'embrasser, elle tourna la tête pour l'éviter.

« - Ron…Désolée…Je ne peux pas »

Il semblait blesser mais ne le montra pas ouvertement.

« - Tu as besoin de temps, je comprends »

« - Ce n'est pas ça…C'est bien plus compliqué et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion pour le moment. Laisse-moi finir ma déposition et me reposer un peu. J'en ai besoin… »

Sur ces derniers mots elle éclata en sanglots.

« - Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ? » lui demanda le survivant en s'approchant à son tour pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle accepta volontiers cette étreinte-là.

« - Je ne suis plus celle que vous avez connu » Sanglota-t-elle. « Je me sens minable… »

« - Tu viens de traverser une expérience que personne d'autre n'a vécu à ce jour, soit un peu clémente envers toi-même. Tu es une fille forte Hermione, mais tu as le droit d'avoir aussi tes faiblesses »

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à la Gryffondor pour se remettre assez de ses émotions. Ses deux anciens compagnons étaient restés à ses côtés sans prononcer un seul mot de plus, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part.

Hermione avala son thé et le beignet que le brun lui avait ramené. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge et l'estomac noué, mais il fallait qu'elle avale quelque chose. Le thé était brulant, malgré la chaleur du mois d'août ça lui fit le plus grand bien.

« - Ron…J'aimerais que tu sorte s'il te plaît. Je ne souhaite pas que tu restes et entendes ce que j'ai à dire. Je veux que seul Harry soit présent »

« - Que ? »

Cette fois-ci, le rouquin montra clairement son visage blessé par la demande de celle qui était sa petite amie aux dernières nouvelles.

« - Mais pourquoi ? »

« - Je ne tiens pas à tout raconter depuis le début de nouveau, et tu ne comprendrais pas la suite en prenant le récit en cours. Sans compter que je connais d'avance la réaction que tu aurais, et elle ne me plaira pas. J'ai bien plus confiance en Harry dans le cas présent, désolée »

Le rouquin verdissait à vue d'œil avant de revenir totalement rouge. On aurait même pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

Ron serra les poings et parti en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces. Il était furieux, ça se comprenait, mais ce n'était rien encore à ce qui l'attendait pas la suite quand il serait au courant de toute l'histoire. Elle préférait retarder ce moment-là le plus possible.

* * *

**Mi-octobre 1979, Département des mystères, Ministère de la magie.**

« - Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'aboutit à rien ? » Se lamenta Hermione devant le retourneur de temps cassé. « Les équations semblaient être bonnes pourtant »

« - Tu as sûrement mis des mois, voire des années, toi-même à obtenir un résultat à ton époque »

« - Si seulement je savais justement…Si seulement ma mémoire revenait »

Pour Lucius et Hermione, il avait été admis que la jeune femme venait du futur. C'était l'hypothèse la plus probable et tous deux souhaitaient y croire.

Ils étaient trois à travailler sur le mystère « Hermione » dans la chambre du temps. Pour autant, ils n'avaient guère avancé. Ce n'était pas faute du nombre d'heures passées presque chaque jour. Ils venaient travailler parfois le week-end en plus de la semaine.

Lors de la pause du midi, la seule qu'ils s'accordaient, Hermione aimait bien bavarder avec Sylvanus, le langue de plomb qui travaillait avec Lucius et elle. Celui-là même qui était aussi présent la nuit de son arrivée dans les locaux du ministère. Il faut dire que c'était l'une des très rares personnes à connaître son existence, mais surtout à aussi savoir son prénom et avoir vu son visage. Au ministère, y compris au département des mystères, seuls Kurt, Malfoy et Nguyen la voyait à visage découvert. Le reste du temps, elle portait une robe de sorcier noire avec une large capuche englobant la totalité de sa tête (qu'elle gardait baissé en plus de cela pour éviter tout incident). Un petit sortilège de désillusion en plus évitait les regards trop curieux.

Au-delà de l'angoisse permanente causée par l'amnésie, Hermione devait bien avouer qu'elle s'habituait à cette vie de plus en plus. Parfois, elle en venait à se demander si sa vie antérieure pouvait être aussi intéressante que ce qu'elle vivait à présent. Etait-elle heureuse avant ?

« - Et c'est comme ça que Bart a fini en tutu rose au milieu du hall du ministère » Narra Sylvanus avec un grand sourire.

Hermione se mit à rire, n'imaginant que trop bien la scène. Lucius lui soupira un grand coup, ce qui poussa Hermione à tourner le regard vers lui. Le blond semblait exaspéré par quelque chose. Mais par quoi au juste ? Peut-être que Sylvanus et elle faisaient trop de bruit. Il était vrai que depuis le début du déjeuner, qui se déroulait dans leur salle de repos, tous les deux n'avaient fait que rire aux anecdotes du langue de plomb d'origine asiatique.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Lucius ? » demanda l'homme à son collègue.

Lucius ne dit rien, se contentant de nettoyer sa place par un sort avant de se lever et de partir rapidement. C'était du Lucius Malfoy tout craché. Ca faisait plus de trois mois, presque quatre, qu'Hermione le côtoyait chaque jour mais elle ne savait toujours pas sur quel pieds danser avec lui. Au-delà de son côté très renfermé, il était surtout d'une humeur imprévisible.

« - Je vais aller le voir, peut-être ais-je encore fait une bêtise » Murmura la brune.

La Gryffondor parti à la recherche du blond, espérant qu'il n'était pas sorti du département des mystères, sans quoi ça serait bien plus difficile de mettre la main dessus. Outre le fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de quitter ce dernier, elle risquait fort de se perdre en se baladant dans les autres services qui lui étaient totalement inconnus.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Lucius, espérant qu'il y serait. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de frapper doucement à la porte puis de la pousser, sans attendre l'autorisation du maître des lieux.

Le jeune homme était bien là, accolé à la fenêtre magique de son bureau, le regard lointain. Perdu dans ses pensées vraisemblablement.

« - Je m'excuse » Murmura l'amnésique.

Lucius se retourna et la regardant avec un air surpris tout en ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Pourquoi t'excuse tu au juste ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de toussoter.

« - Je ne sais pas…Mais j'ai eu peur que mon comportement soit à l'origine de ton mécontentement »

Depuis quelques jours, peu après la fameuse discussion avec le blond, elle en était venue elle-aussi à le tutoyer. Ça avait ôté une distance entre eux en quelque sorte. Mais elle sentait pourtant encore un fossé entre eux.

Le blond ne dit rien, se contentant d'avancer vers elle tout en restant ancré dans son regard. Une fois tout près d'elle, il tendit sa main vers la joue d'Hermione et la caressa.

« - Tu n'es responsable de rien, bien au contraire »

« - Mais alors…Je ne sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais est-ce que tu veux en parler ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement confuse par la proximité qu'ils avaient tous les deux et le geste de l'homme en face d'elle.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il prit la décision de répondre à sa question tout en continuant de lui caresser la joue.

« - Je crois bien que je suis jaloux de te voir si proche de Nguyen » Avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Les yeux de la Gryffondor s'ouvrirent plus grands sous le coup de la stupéfaction. Le temps était comme suspendu.

Elle ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, des lèvres douces et chaudes venaient recouvrir les siennes. Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux, se laissant porter par la douceur de ce geste sans réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait. Elle répondit même au baiser avec tendresse.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Lucius Malfoy semblait confus, émotion bien rare chez lui.

« - Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… »

Hermione revenant à elle aussi bredouilla de plates excuses avant de fuir le bureau. Une fois à l'extérieur de celui-ci et la porte refermée, elle s'accorda quelques instants pour se remettre de tout ça. Elle se reposa contre le bois de la porte, se demandant comment ils en étaient arrivés là ?

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle appréciait vraiment la compagnie du blond. Il était un homme des plus charismatique et aimable avec elle. Il prenait soin d'elle au fil des jours et perdait même de son temps pour la divertir.

Mais au-delà de ça ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre eux ? Ou n'étais-ce qu'une simple impulsion irréfléchie ? Lucius avait pourtant prit la peine d'insister sur le fait qu'il n'y avait rien entre Narcissa et lui. Alors peut-être que…

* * *

**31 octobre 1979, Manoir Malfoy.**

Depuis la scène du baiser, Lucius semblait particulièrement éviter le plus possible tout contact avec elle. Hermione ne pouvait se sentir blessé au fond d'elle par ce geste. C'était lui après tout qui avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne, pas l'inverse. Elle se sentait triste aussi. Ses journées au manoir étaient bien ennuyeuses à présent. Sans parler de cette aura de tension dès qu'ils étaient au ministère.

Non, vraiment, elle ne comprenait décidément rien de rien en la personne de Lucius Malfoy. Comment pouvait-il l'embrasser si tendrement pour ensuite agir comme si elle existait à peine, lui donnant le sentiment d'être un nuisible que l'on fuit avec une mine de dégout.

Sans compter qu'à présent elle était frustrée. Parfaitement ! Frustrée était le terme adéquate. Parce que forcément, depuis ce même baiser, elle s'était mis à tergiverser à tout va et surtout, à vraiment détailler le corps du blond. Or, ce dernier n'était vraiment pas désagréable à regarder.

Hermione était une femme adulte. Depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait eu guerre le temps de songer à ses « besoins ». Elle n'avait même pas idée de la possible expérience qu'elle pouvait avoir dans le domaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses hormones la travaillaient à présent plus que jamais. Elle était attirée sexuellement par le blond et ne pouvait plus se le nier à elle-même. Sexuellement, et rien de plus. Ce qui était un tant soit peu normal dans la mesure où les personnes autour d'elles se compter avec à peine plus d'une seule main.

En ce jour férié de la nouvelle année sorcière, connue aussi sous le nom de Haloween, Hermione s'ennuyait ferme. Elle avait bien essayé de travailler, mais en vain. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer peu importe ses efforts.

« - Foutu sorcier blond à la noix » Marmonna-t-elle à elle-même.

D'un mouvement rageur elle sorti de la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers le parc du manoir. Elle n'était que très peu couverte, mais tant pis. La journée était pourtant bien fraiche put-elle constater en mettant un pas dehors. Ca ne l'arrêta pas pour autant dans son pas rapide. Elle continua jusqu'à la fontaine près de la roseraie.

Cette fontaine était magnifique. Regarder et écouter son eau suffisaient à l'apaiser pour quelques temps. L'édifice représentait une femme splendide en train de prier. Pas une femme banale cependant. Déjà parce qu'elle n'était pas entièrement humaine, ses ailes de fée et ses griffes de vélane le prouvant, mais aussi parce que son visage portait les traits typiques de la famille Malfoy si la brune se fiait aux différents tableaux de la demeure.

De ce que l'amnésique avait compris, les Malfoy étaient une noble famille de sorciers au sang-pur remontant à Merlin en personne. Pourtant, cette fontaine criait presque le métissage aux créatures magiques de la même famille. Est-ce que seuls les mélanges sorciers et moldus étaient vus comme impurs. Est-ce que s'unir avec une créature magique était toléré, voir même souhaité ? C'était sûrement un peu poussé loin comme raisonnement. Mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications à la présence de la fontaine qui aurait été détruite depuis bien longtemps sinon.

« - Vous risquez fort d'attraper froid vêtue ainsi »

Hermione sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à être dérangée par qui que ce soit.

« - Severus. Vous arrivez à me surprendre à chaque fois » Répondit-elle en guise de salut.

« - Effectivement. Si je devais vous associer à une maison de Poudlard, je dirais que vous êtes une vraie Poufsoufle. Bien que les Gryffondor ont aussi cette tendance à ne jamais rien voir arriver »

« - Gryffondor » Répondit-elle spontanément. « Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, mais j'étais à Gryffondor, c'est une certitude. »

Le maître des potions lui répondit par une moue dépitée. Il n'appréciait pas du tout les Gryffondors en temps normal et ne le cachait pas. Severus, tout comme Narcissa, savait que la jeune femme était là suite à un incident survenu au département des mystères. Etant les deux seules personnes dignes de confiance aux yeux de Lucius, celui-ci les avaient placé dans la confidence. De ce fait, ils étaient aussi au courant pour l'amnésie qui touchait la voyageuse temporelle.

« - Que faites-vous ainsi seule dans le froid ? » La questionna Severus tout en détachant sa propre cape pour l'en couvrir.

« - Et vous ? » Répliqua-t-elle par rapport à l'habit réchauffant.

« - J'ai chaud à vrai dire, un peu d'air frais me fera le plus grand bien. Mais vous ne répondez pas à ma première question. Y a-t-il un lien avec le fait que Lucius semble particulièrement troublé par rapport à la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ? »

La jeune femme soupira tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fontaine avant de plonger ses doigts dans l'eau, faisant remuer celle-ci.

« - Visiblement, oui, à regarder votre expression »

« - Je n'arrive pas à saisir sa personnalité et sa façon d'agir » Souffla-t-elle.

« - Lucius dans toute sa splendeur » admit-il.

« - C'est bien trop déstabilisant. Je ne sais déjà pas qui je suis… »

« - Vous réfléchissez trop Hermione » Conclu le potionniste. « Soyez vous-même tout simplement »

« - Vous venez emprunter le laboratoire même en ce jour férié ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune femme intriguée, coupant court à la précédente discussion.

« - A vrai dire, non. Lucius m'a invité à me joindre à vous pour fêter Haloween. Il semblerait que Narcissa soit conviée elle aussi. »

« - Oh…Je ne savais pas, désolée »

Hermione suivit ensuite Severus jusqu'à l'intérieur. Ils prirent leur temps pour rentrer, d'autant plus qu'Hermione avait tendance à se prendre les pieds dans la cape de Severus qui était bien trop grande pour elle. Son regard avait la manie aussi à se porter sur la nature autour. Il ne tarderait pas à neiger vraisemblablement. L'hiver risquait d'être bien dur cette année-là.

A peine eurent-ils mis un pied dans la demeure que Lucius s'avança vers eux avec un regard glacial.

« - Je t'ai cherché partout » lança-t-il d'un ton polaire à la Gryffondor. « Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton cette fois-ci laissant transpercer de l'inquiétude. « Hermione, je vais devoir te demander de rester dans ta chambre dès à présent et jusqu'à que je vienne te chercher. Pose le sortilège le plus puissant de verrouillage que tu connaisses, et un d'insonorisation aussi »

« - Il va venir ici ? » Demanda Severus tout en déglutissant difficilement.

« - Oui. J'ai reçu un hibou de sa part il y a peu. Il ne sera pas seul j'en ai bien peur. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre »

« - Je…Bien, je vais dans ma chambre » capitula Hermione sans objection au vu de ce qui semblait fort à de la peur des deux hommes. Elle partit immédiatement vers l'étage après avoir rendu sa cape à Severus.

« - Narcissa, j'ai bien peur te demander une fois encore de… ». Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle entendit en montant les escaliers.

Il se passait quelque chose de grave. Hermione l'avait bien compris. Mais quoi ? Qui allait venir en ce soir-là ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle impérativement se cacher aussi ? Elle sentait une migraine se pointer.

S'enfermer dans cette chambre…Pourquoi avait-elle cette sensation de déjà-vu. Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était prisonnière de cette pièce…

* * *

**4 août 2006 - 11h53 - département des aurors, Ministère de la magie.**

« - La même chambre où tu as été maintenue en captivité il y a cinq ans, c'est ça ? »

« - Tu as tout compris Harry. Mais tout était encore enfouit en moi. Ce n'était pas le moment voulu pour que ça remonte à la surface »

Le survivant jeta un œil à sa montre et soupira.

« - Je suis vraiment impatient d'entendre la suite Hermione, mais je commence à avoir faim aussi. Laisse-moi demander à un collègue de me récupérer un truc à me mettre sous la langue et j'écoute la suite de ton récit »

Durant les minutes où le jeune homme disparut, Hermione eut peur de voir Ron réapparaître. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment lui faire face. Elle-même était encore bien trop bouleversée par l'année passée et tous ce qui en avait découlé.

La Gryffondor sorti de sa poche une photo qui était chère à son cœur. Ils étaient si biens, sur cette capture. Si seulement… Si seulement le temps ne cherchait pas à réparer de lui-même les anomalies qui surgissaient. Alors oui, elle aurait pu rester là-bas et ils auraient été heureux ensembles. Ou peut-être pas…Avec le retour de Voldemort qu'elle savait près de quinze ans plus tard par rapport à l'époque. Mais elle aurait voulu avoir au moins la possibilité de choisir.

Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, elle s'empressa de remettre la précieuse photo dans sa poche. Elle aurait tout le temps de la contempler plus tard…A défaut de ses protagonistes dans une situation similaire en avait-elle bien peur.

Harry ouvrit la porte sans grande difficulté malgré ses bras chargés.

« - J'ai de quoi tenir trois jours » Rigola-t-il. « Je crois que Stevenson n'ait vu un peu gros. Au moins on sait qu'on ne mourra pas de faim ni de soif »

* * *

**31 octobre 1979, Manoir Malfoy.**

Elle avait suivi les demandes de Lucius et s'était méticuleusement enfermée dans cette chambre. A présent elle attendait, terrorisée, que les secondes, les minutes et les heures ne s'écoulent. Elle se sentait étrangement fatiguée et frigorifiée. Pourtant elle transpirait.

Que se passait-il au juste sous ce toit ?

Hermione était allongée sur son lit, encore revêtu de ses habits. Elle n'avait pas la force de se faufiler sous les couvertures, et encore moins de se mettre en pyjama. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait pas osée allumée la moindre chandelle ou un feu de cheminée. Elle devait se cacher après tout. Si quelqu'un voyait depuis l'extérieur de la lumière, ça ne serait pas très malin. Alors elle restait dans le noir et le froid. Priant Merlin que Lucius revienne rapidement la délivrer.

Elle lutta du mieux qu'elle put contre son propre corps, mais juste avant l'aube, elle avait fini par fermer les yeux en dépit de la panique qui la submergeait sans qu'elle ne sache la raison exacte de cette dernière.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Ne pas l'impliquer

Toujours pas de correction pour ce chapitre. Je l'ai relu et espère avoir laissé le moins de fautes possible…

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, une petite anecdote le concernant. J'ai eu le malheur de quitter mon ordinateur cinq minutes pendant que je l'écrivais. Je reviens tranquillement, et à la suite d'une scène de discussion « sérieuse » du chapitre que j'avais entamée, je trouve comme dialogue ceci : « - carabistouille pouet pouet camembert » … Mon copain s'était amusé à glisser ça dans mon chapitre pour m'embêter (puérile, effectivement, mais pas vulgaire au moins). Je suis restée bête sur le coup. Lui, ça l'amusait bien de me voir avec une drôle de tête.

Petite précision pour rassurer certains lecteurs, Hermione raconte les grandes lignes à Harry et pas forcément tout en détails bien sûr. Surtout certains passages. On se doute aussi qu'elle ne retranscrit pas chaque parole non plus.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Ne pas l'impliquer**

* * *

**1****er**** novembre 1979, Manoir Malfoy**

Lorsque l'on toqua à sa porte dans la matinée, Hermione était encore inconsciente. Elle n'entendit rien, enfermée sur elle-même en plus d'être prisonnière de la chambre. C'était elle qui avait apposé les protections depuis l'intérieur, aussi, c'était à elle de les retirer. Mais dans l'état où elle était ça lui était tout simplement impossible. Ce qui avait été pour la protéger risquait fort à présent d'être nuisible pour elle.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux à sa porte, Lucius demanda à un elfe de maison d'apparaître dans la pièce pour vérifier que tout allait bien, et demander à la jeune femme d'ouvrir à présent.

« - Formol a vraiment essayer de réveiller Mademoiselle Hermione, Monsieur, mais la demoiselle reste endormie. Elle tremble beaucoup et semble malade Maître »

Le blond ragea, l'inquiétude commençant à se pointer. Ça expliquait pourquoi elle ne répondait pas à ses appels. Ca signifiait aussi que Lucius avait peu de marge de manœuvre pour s'occuper d'elle. Il ne doutait pas de ses capacités en tant que sorcière et savait que s'il décidait de supprimer les sortilèges lui-même, ça s'annoncerait particulièrement difficile.

« - Formol, peux-tu déplacer Hermione dans une autre pièce du Manoir ? »

« - Bien sûr Maître Lucius. Où dois-je l'emmener ? »

Les elfes avaient de grandes capacités magiques et pouvaient passer outre les protections de transplanage entre autre. Sous leur apparence si inoffensive se cachait des créatures qui auraient très bien pu nuire au monde sorcier si elles l'avaient voulue.

« - Dans ma chambre, je vais la placer dans mon lit. C'est la seule autre chambre actuellement chauffée dans le manoir. Si Hermione est malade, alors ça sera le mieux »

Effectivement, ses soupçons s'avéraient justes. Hermione était brulante de fièvre constata-t-il en posant sa main sur son front. Elle était tout en sueur et semblait avoir besoin rapidement de soins. Il avait tant cherché à fuir la jeune femme depuis plusieurs jours. La culpabilité n'était pas spécialement une des caractéristiques des Malfoy. Pourtant Lucius la ressentait à ce moment-là. Il savait très bien que c'était lui qui avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de l'amnésique.

Son esprit était embrouillé. D'un côté la brune l'attirait inexorablement. De l'autre, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose d'elle concrètement. Il découvrait la jeune femme en même temps que celle-ci se découvrait.

Lucius sentait aussi le danger arriver. S'il tombait amoureux d'elle, alors il serait foutu. Les Malfoy ne tombaient pas amoureux, et non sans raison. Ils avaient cette trop grande tendance à la passion et à ce sentiment de possession. L'amour était unique et exclusif chez les Malfoy. Trait propre aux fées qui avaient perdurait depuis la nuit des temps, depuis qu'un de ses ancêtres avait choisi l'une d'elle pour épouse.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comparable au trait Vélane qui décidait du destin de l'individu au moment même de sa naissance. Si une sorcière vélane, ou un sorcier veela, naissait avec les gênes activés, alors son âme sœur était apposée sans aucun choix. Le bonheur réel ne se possible qu'avec cet « élu ». Le sang étant bien distillé depuis le temps, il ne s'en suivrait pas de mort si la personne était rejetée par son compagnon d'âme. Pas d'ailes et de cracheur de feu non plus. Les griffes, elles, pouvaient par contre être détractées en cas de forte jalousie ou si la compagne ou le compagnon était en danger. Par chance, ce trait-là n'était plus ressorti dans la descendance depuis près de deux siècles.

Lucius fit boire diverses potions à la jeune malade comme il put. Il la mit en pyjama avec un sort aussi et plaça doucement les couvertures chaudes au-dessus d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'une autre personne que lui était allongée dans ses draps. C'était sa chambre depuis qu'il était né.

En pensant à ça, il faudrait qu'il envoie un hibou à son père, Abraxas Malfoy. Ce dernier s'était retiré en Afrique afin de vivre sa passion : les dragons. Depuis que sa femme était décédée, plus rien ne le retenait au Manoir. Aussi l'avait-il déjà cédé à son fils qui s'en occupait à merveille comme toutes les autres terres familiales. Par contre, Abraxas gérait encore l'économie de la famille. Ils avaient des parts dans de nombreuses entreprises sorcières (et quelques-unes moldues). Le capital financier était très important. C'était au chef de famille de se charger de ça. Ca ne serait qu'à sa mort que son fils en deviendrait le nouveau gestionnaire. Il aurait sûrement à quitter son emploi actuel au ministère. Car s'occuper des affaires familiales demandait bien trop de temps pour le cumuler à une autre profession.

Lucius caressa les cheveux de la brune. Elle était spéciale, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. C'était la première qui l'attirait physiquement. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti ce besoin primaire de posséder corps et âme quelqu'un. Son père l'avait pourtant prévenu de ce sentiment violent. Lui-même l'ayant vécu avec la mère de Lucius.

Mais si la jeune femme s'avérait être une sang-de-bourbe ? La possibilité existait, d'autant plus qu'elle ne ressemblait à personne d'une des grandes et anciennes familles qu'il connaissait. Peut-être était-elle issue d'une lignée étrangère. Elle avait un léger, très léger, mais bien là, accent français. Sauf qu'il avait déjà rencontré les grandes familles françaises…mais dans le futur, dans vingt ans, cinquante ans, cent ans, peut-être certains « mélanges » entres sorciers sang-purs avaient donné ce résultat ?

Etait-il à prendre le risque de tomber amoureux d'une sang impur ? Parce que l'idée qu'elle soit de noble lignée était impossible au fond de lui. Elle utilisée des références moldues inconsciemment lors de diverses discussions. Sang mêlée au mieux.

Lucius avait rejoint Voldemort parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir le monde sorcier courir à sa perte. Or, accepter tous les nés moldus qui n'avaient aucune éducation en matière de traditions sorcières était des plus absurdes à ses yeux. Ces mêmes nés moldus qui voulaient « changer » leurs lois et traditions au lieu de les intégrer. Il n'était pas contre l'évolution, mais pas parce que des ingrats arrivaient avec leurs grands sabots et voulaient s'approprier ce monde à leur façon.

Sauf qu'en voyant cette jeune fille endormie dans son lit, il n'oserait jamais dire qu'elle en faisait partie. Bien au contraire, bien qu'elle possède quelques lacunes, elle avait une grande soif de connaissances sur tous les aspects du monde magique.

Le Serpentard veilla sur elle durant deux jours. Hermione resta inconsciente durant tout ce temps. Elle ne s'éveilla qu'au début du week-end.

« - Tu ouvres enfin les yeux. Tu peux te venter de m'avoir inquiété » Murmura le blond doucement.

« - Que…s'est-il passé ? » Demanda la malade d'une voix hachurée.

« - Tu as attrapé un mauvais coup de froid » Lucius posa sa main sur son front une fois de plus. « Tu as encore de la fièvre visiblement »

« - Est-ce que je peux avoir de l'eau » Demanda-t-elle encore toute pâteuse.

Tendrement, Lucius l'aida à se relever et porta le gobelet à ses lèvres.

« - Nous irons voir le Dr. Molvic tout à l'heure si tu te sens capable de tenir debout. Sinon, je le ferais se déplacer ici »

« - Est-ce nécessaire ? » Questionna-t-elle lointaine.

« - Oui. Avec ton amnésie et les lésions que tu as, le moindre germe peut être dangereux. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on passe bêtement à côté de quelque chose qui puisse causer des dégâts irrémédiables sur ta santé »

« - Où est passé le vile langue de plomb que j'ai rencontré début août ? » S'amusa Hermione.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Pour dire quoi de toute façon ?

« - Ca sera aussi l'occasion de faire le point sur ton amnésie. De plus en plus de bribes te reviennent ces derniers temps non ? »

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir bien à la question.

« - Je ne sais pas trop. C'est plus comme des intuitions »

Lorsque Lucius finit par s'absenter de la chambre, la Gryffondor put détailler celle-ci. Elle avait déjà remarqué qu'elle n'était plus dans la sienne. C'était visible au premier coup d'œil de par la différence de couleur. Sa chambre avait des murs rouges, alors que celle-ci arborait une teinte cyan clair.

C'était un appartement habité. Diverses affaires éparpillées, proprement, le prouvait. D'ailleurs, si elle ne faisait pas erreur, les capes sur le porte-manteau appartenaient à Lucius.

La chambre de Lucius ? Qu'y faisait-elle ?

* * *

**4 août 2003 – 12h14 – Département des auros, Ministère de la magie.**

« - Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était rapide à te mettre dans son lit ce bougre de Malfoy père » Grogna Harry. « Heureusement que tu as dit à Ron de déguerpir, parce que s'il entend ça… »

« - Harry » Souffla Hermione amusée en levant les yeux au ciel. « A ce moment-là, il ne faisait que me veiller pour que je guérisse rapidement »

« - A ce moment-là dis-tu ? »

« - … »

« - J'en étais sûr » Gémit le brun tout en enfonçant son visage entre ses mains. « Désolé, il faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée. Je t'écoute depuis le début, et tu décris Malfoy avec tant de douceur que je sais qu'il ne t'as rien fait de mal. Sinon tu ne parlerais pas de lui comme ça. Mais ça reste dur à encaisser qu'il ait pu se passer quoi que ce soit entre lui et toi, tu comprends ? »

La Gryffondor hocha de la tête. Ce n'était pas comme si elle non plus n'avait pas eu de mal quelques mois auparavant à le digérer.

* * *

**3 novembre 1979, Manoir Malfoy**.

Le médicomage d'Hermione, celui-là même qui s'occupait d'elle depuis son arrivée dans cette époque vint l'ausculter dans la journée.

« - Excusez-moi de vous faire déplacer Dr. Molvic, mais dans son état j'ai pensé que c'était préférable de lui éviter trop de mouvements »

« - En tant que médicomage je ne peux qu'approuver votre choix»

L'homme examina la brune avec divers sorts de diagnostiques. Il lui fit avaler quelques potions supplémentaires à celles déjà données par Lucius.

« - De ce que je peux en voir, tout va bien. Ce n'est qu'une simple angine passagère qui est déjà en voie de guérison. Vous pouvez aller gambader comme bon vous semble dès à présent. Concernant vos légions neurologiques, je ne vois pas de grandes différences pour le moment. Il reste des poches de sang qui compriment certaines zones de votre cerveau. Certaines ont entamées un début de résorption, mais il faudra encore attendre pour avoir une nette amélioration »

Rassuré par le diagnostic, Lucius raccompagna le médicomage sans l'accaparer davantage. Une fois fait, il retourna auprès de la sorcière.

« - Est-ce que tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ? » Proposa le blond tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit qu'occupée encore Hermione.

« - Non, ça ira. Je me sens bien mieux avec les potions que je viens de prendre »

Même si elle ne le disait pas à haute voix, Hermione était bien rassurée de voir que Lucius ne restait plus à distance. Bien au contraire. Elle savait qu'il était resté à ses côtés dès lors qu'elle avait été malade et qu'il s'était occupé d'elle avec délicatesse.

Lucius Malfoy ne disait rien, ses yeux ne montrant aucune émotion en règle générale. Mais la douceur de ses gestes avait parlé pour lui.

« - Merci » Murmura la brune tout en enlaçant ses bras autour du cou de Lucius.

Elle sentait le corps du jeune homme se raidir, de même qu'elle entendait le pouls rapide de son cœur. Mais peu importe. Après quelques hésitations, Lucius répondit à son étreinte, la serrant contre lui tendrement tout en lui caressant le dos et les cheveux.

Pris d'une impulsion, Hermione se recula légèrement pour venir voler un baiser rapide au blond. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, ce fut que Lucius rattrapa alors son visage pour se saisir de sa bouche à son tour, avec une passion non retenue. La sorcière y répondit avidement. Tous deux étaient emportés dans un tourbillon de sensations, perdant le contrôle de leur esprit. Ils ne pensaient pas aux conséquences de leur acte, seul l'instant présent importait.

Tout se déroula rapidement. Des caresses de plus en plus osées, des vêtements soulevés, des poitrines effleurées,…

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à ce contact charnel si intense ?

Lucius et Hermione nus dans ce grand lit, leurs sexes brulants l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre. Des vas et viens tumultueux, des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Puis enfin le plaisir les submergeant.

* * *

**4 août 2003 – 12h24 – Département des auros, Ministère de la magie.**

« - Oh Merlin. Pitié Hermione, épargne-moi les détails » Gémit Harry tout en bouchant ses oreilles avec ses mains. « Sans être prude, je ne veux vraiment rien savoir de la vie sexuelle de Lucius Malfoy… »

« - Pourtant il est très doué » Ajouta Hermione rien que pour taquiner son ami.

« - Je l'avais vu venir dès le début…Je le savais, mais j'ai toujours du mal à y croire. Malfoy sénior et toi…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au monde pour mériter ça… ? »

« - Roh, de suite »

« - Mais toi, tu n'es pas dégoutée une seule seconde. Tu en parle même avec…amour. C'est bien ça ? Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui 'Mione ? »

« - Ca n'a pas été si simple que ça » Soupira-t-elle. « Loin de là. A ce moment-là j'étais totalement amnésique et je ne connaissais rien de ce que j'avais vécu avant. Je ne savais de Lucius que ce que j'en voyais. Une représentation de lui en privé, image bien éloignée de celle qu'il donne en public »

« - Si tu le dis, je te crois » Se résigna le survivant.

« - Je peux te demander une chose Harry ?

« - Pendant cette année, comment ça s'est passé pour Ron ? Je veux dire…Je l'ai aimé tu sais…Mais mes sentiments ont évolués, peut-être en partie forcés par certains évènements, mais ils ont évolués quand même »

Harry ôta ses lunettes et se massa les yeux.

« - Ca n'a pas été facile pour lui, 'Mione. Pour être franc, c'était même un calvaire. Il a bien failli retourner tout le ministère pour savoir ce qu'il t'était arrivé et où tu pouvais te trouver. Il s'est aussi réfugié dans le travail. Il ne fait plus que ça. Peut-être espérait-il de cette façon finir par découvrir des indices te concernant, je ne sais pas…Il est resté très fermé sur le sujet »

La brune se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle ne souhaitait pas blesser le roux. Mais plus rien ne serait comme avant. Tôt ou tard il découvrirait la vérité à son tour et devrait l'accepter…Même si ce dernier point s'annonçait quasiment impossible le concernant. Non, il n'encaisserait jamais l'idée que sa petite amie aime une autre personne, s'appelant Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**3 novembre 1979, Manoir Malfoy.**

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione fut la première à s'éveiller. Allongée dans le lit de Lucius, celui-ci la tenant dans ses bras. Il était encore endormi, mais pour combien de temps ? Comment se passerait le réveil de ce dernier quand il se souviendrait de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils étaient loin d'avoir fait du tricot…

Si encore ce n'était qu'un moment de sexe entre deux personnes consentantes et adultes. Cette expérience avait appris à Hermione que ce n'était pas sa première fois à elle, elle n'était pas vierge avant de coucher avec Lucius. Par contre, concernant ce dernier, elle avait quelques doutes. Bien que le blond s'était avéré doué et lui avait procuré des sensations délicieuses, il avait aussi affichait malgré lui une hésitation caractéristique du manque d'expérience. Sauf erreur, il n'avait eu que peu voire pas de relations sexuelles avant elle. Ce point mettait mal à l'aise Hermione. Parce que si c'était exact, alors peut-être était-elle importante à ses yeux plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. C'était une responsabilité bien trop grande pour une amnésique comme elle.

La Gryffondor resta dans les bras chauds durant bien deux heures avant que Lucius ne bouge à son tour.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, sa réaction première fut de lui sourire. Pas un de ses sourires en coin comme il adressait parfois au ministère, mais bien un de ses sourires si rares qui faisait rayonner Hermione. Lucius se mit à tracer des cercles sur la poitrine de la jeune sorcière et attendit de voir quelle serait sa réaction à elle.

Visiblement, aucun des deux ne regrettait un moindre instant ce qu'il s'était produit entre eux.

A partir de là, tout fut beaucoup plus simple et naturel entre Lucius et Hermione. Ils prenaient soin de continuer comme deux personnes se comportement poliment entre « collègues » au ministère alors que lorsqu'ils étaient de retour au Manoir Malfoy Hermione n'hésitait pas à voler des myriades de baisers sucrés. Parfois, la nuit elle rejoignait aussi la couche de l'homme, se donnant tout à lui. Plus les jours, les nuits, et les semaines s'écoulaient et moins elle ne pensait à son autre elle. C'était comme si elle était née début août.

* * *

**Fin novembre 1979, Manoir Malfoy.**

Ils étaient en plein dîner, au beau milieu d'une conversion lorsque Lucius cessa de parler au beau milieu d'une phrase. Il afficha une grimace de douleur et s'excusa hâtivement avant de s'éclipser, laissant la Gryffondor en plan.

Ce n'était pas la première et ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces dernières semaines. Une sensation de malaise profond, lui transperçant même les os, envahissait Hermione à chaque fois. Il se passait quelque chose qui, elle en était sûre, elle préférait ne pas savoir.

Hermione avait remarqué que le même « phénomène » se produisait avec Severus Rogue. Il arrivait ainsi parfois que les deux hommes partent en même temps, avec le même masque stoïque et de contrôle.

Une fois où la brune s'était retrouvée seule avec Narcissa après que les deux sorciers aient prit la poudre d'escampette, elle avait demandé à l'autre femme ce qu'il se passait. Narcissa était restée bien vague, clairement mal à l'aise. Il se passait quelque chose sous ses yeux dont tous, hormis elle, tous étaient au courant.

Ce soir-là, Lucius était revenu avec de nombreuses ecchymoses et lésions sur le corps. Il avait même la lèvre fendue. Hermione s'était empressé d'appeler Snifi à la rescousse pour soigner les blessures du blond. L'odeur âcre du sang lui soulevant l'estomac.

« - Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état » Osa demander la brune.

Lucius fit claquer sa langue au palet.

« - Ca n'a aucune importance »

Le ton employé était très sec et dur, à la limite de l'agressivité. Hermione fut blessée même si elle tenta de ne pas le montrer. Dire qu'elle pensait qu'au vue de ce qu'il se passait actuellement avec Lucius, elle n'était plus une « intruse » à ses yeux. Visiblement, elle avait commis une grosse erreur.

Dans les jours qui suivirent après ça, non seulement Hermione ne vint plus dans la chambre de Lucius le soir ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois, mais surtout elle redoubla d'ardeur dans ses travaux pour comprendre comment elle était arrivée à cette époque et surtout comment elle pourrait repartir chez elle.

Noël arriverait dans moins d'un mois. Noël était une fête de famille. Elle refusait de devoir la passer seule, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus triste. Si elle ne pouvait être rentrée d'ici là, alors que ferait-elle ? Peut-être irait-elle passer la soirée de Noël dans un parc enneigé où elle mangerait des marrons chauds…

Enfin…Cette théorie aurait été possible si elle avait pu sortir du Manoir Malfoy. Or, elle n'était qu'une prisonnière même si elle avait eu tendance à l'oublier.

Elle se contenterait d'aller au fond de la forêt bordant le parc…Ca restait dans les limites de la demeure donc elle ne désobéissait pas aux règles qu'on lui imposait.

« - Hermione…Je crois que l'on devrait discuter tous les deux » Craqua Lucius deux semaines plus tard.

« - Ca n'a aucune importance » Fut la réplique de la brune.

La même que Lucius avait employé avec lui. Le même ton.

« - Tu dois comprendre que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi » tenta le blond. « C'est juste une partie de ma vie que je ne tiens pas à dévoiler. Non pas parce que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais parce que c'est plus sûr pour ta propre sécurité »

Si Hermione était bien connue pour une chose, c'était pour son intelligence et sa perspicacité.

« - Est-ce qu'il y a un lien avec cette fameuse guerre actuelle qui touche le monde sorcier ? »

« - Plus ou moins » Acquiesça-t-il.

Un flash toucha soudainement la jeune femme, laissant ses jambes la lâcher et s'écrouler au sol, encore haletante.

« - Hermione ! Est-ce que ça va ? » S'écria Lucius bien malgré lui tout en se précipitant juste à côté de la jeune sorcière pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

« - Je…Je me suis vue » Haleta-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. « Le sang…la peur…la guerre… les mangemorts…»

Bien qu'il se posait quelques questions, Lucius se dit qu'Hermione se souvenait peut-être seulement du nom de « Mangemort » de la fois où il lui avait évoqué les grandes actualités du monde magique Britannique. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Parce que sinon, ça signifiait qu'elle avait été en contact avec la guerre et ça il ne lui souhaitait pas. A moins d'être en parti fêlé comme Bellatrix Black (devenue Lestranges depuis peu), les champs de batailles n'étaient pas fait pour les femmes à son goût.

Sans oublier un gros détail qui avait son importance et qui occupait de plus en plus son esprit : quel implication Hermione avait-elle avec le monde moldu ? Serait-il prêt à renier ses plus profondes convictions simplement pour une femme ? Une femme dont il ne connaissait rien ou presque s'il y réfléchissait.

« - Tous ce que je peux te promettre c'est de ne pas t'y impliquer. Si tu dois avoir un quelconque pied dans cette guerre, ça ne sera certainement pas à cause de moi. Je ne te dirais pas pour quel camp je suis. Tous ce que je te demanderais, c'est de m'écouter quand nécessaire. Ce n'est pas un ordre, mais une demande que j'aimerais que tu honore »

« - Bien » Capitula-t-elle encore toute tremblante. « Mais si je dois me retrouver prise au milieu d'un champs de bataille malgré moi, je me battrais et tu ne devras pas m'en empêcher »

L'accord était valable et Lucius ne plus que donner son assentiment.

Après avoir pu tout poser à plat entre eux, tout redevenu plus léger. Hermione revint partager les draps du blond comme avant. Seul un point la chiffonnait plus que jamais : la marque sur l'avant-bras droit du sorcier. Elle l'avait bien vu à plusieurs reprises et savait au fond d'elle ce qu'elle signifiait…

Lucius s'arrangeait pour que la brune ne voie la marque représentant une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de la bouche que le moins possible. Mais dès leur première fois ça avait été trop tard.

Pour le moment, Hermione tachait d'en faire abstraction. Mais son âme lui criait que ça ne pourrait pas durer ainsi éternellement. Un jour ou l'autre, ça finirait par creuser un fossé bien trop grand entre les deux protagonistes.

* * *

_A suivre…_

Un petit « spoiler » pour la route ) ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Dobby fera théoriquement enfin son apparition (non, non, je ne l'ai pas oublié depuis le début).


	9. Chapitre 8 : Alea jacta est

Un peu de temps depuis la dernière mise à jour, mais j'ai eu mes examens à passer à la fac entre autre (et que j'ai bien réussis, j'ai donc validé mon année). Il y a eu aussi le fait que j'ai perdu la moitié du chapitre très bêtement… Non, non, pas un souci de ne pas avoir sauvegardé, c'est tout le contraire… J'ai du évidement tout réécrire, et malheureusement sûrement très différemment de la version d'origine. Faut dire que j'ai mit tristement du temps à me rendre compte de la bévue. Donc voilà, nouveau chapitre mais avec un brin de retard. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai pris de l'avance par contre plus loin dans l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Alea jacta est.**

* * *

**1998, Manoir Malfoy (voir chapitres précédents, quand Hermione était prisonnière durant la guerre).**

Déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle était enfermée dans cette chambre rouge au Manoir Malfoy. Combien au juste ? Hermione ne pouvait l'énoncer. A vrai dire, elle ne prenait pas la peine de les compter ou de le demander à ses geôliers quand ils passaient la voir.

Aussi étonnant que ce soit, les membres de la famille Malfoy venait régulièrement vérifier comment elle allait. Déjà qu'elle ne comprenait pas qu'on ne la laisse pas pourrir dans les cachots, mais en plus on la traitait plus comme une invité que comme une prisonnière. Invité retenue malgré elle, certes…Mais elle était bien loin d'être molestée.

A voir le soleil par la fenêtre, il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Son estomac commençait à gargouiller, preuve honteuse de sa faim. Pourtant, un elfe de maison lui avait apporté un copieux petit-déjeuner dès son réveil peu après l'aube.

Un petit toquement à la porte la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Draco Malfoy apparut alors devant elle. Comme à chaque fois, il semblait partagé entre l'exaspération et l'hésitation. Chacun de ses gestes semblait mesuré au millimètre. Comme si le moindre faux pas de sa part serait un arrêt de mort. Il ne ressemblait en rien au Draco Malfoy qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard. Il était bien plus fermé et moins moqueur entre autre.

« - Nous sommes seuls ici aujourd'hui Granger. Je te propose d'en profiter pour t'aérer un peu. Nous déjeunerons dans les jardins. Si tu restes enfermée en permanence tu tomberas malade, or je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir à rester à ton chevet pour ne pas que tu rendes l'âme…Qui serait prêt à sacrifier ses journées pour veiller une autre personne… » Termina-t-il les dents serrées.

« - N'est-ce pas le propre des Malfoy de faire passer la famille avant tout ? » Rétorqua la Gryffondor sans réfléchir.

« - Tu as tout dit Granger, la famille…Tu n'en fais pas partie à ce jour que je sache » Sa voix n'était pas agressive, elle manquait même de punch, elle se contentait d'émettre une pensée.

Draco la guida jusqu'à un coin reculé du parc. Derrière les jardins qui sautaient à l'œil se cachait une parcelle de terre bien discrète. Des massifs de fleurs magnifiques se dressaient pour former des allées entremêlées. Au centre se trouvait une arche blanche où avait été disposée une table de jardin. Dessus, un panier à pique-nique semblait n'attendre qu'eux. Deux sets de couverts propres été déjà prêt à servir.

Les fleurs avaient une ressemblance avec les roses au premier regard. Mais si on les examinait plus attentivement, il y avait autre chose. Les couleurs étaient variées. Blanc, jaune, rose, rouge, mauve, bleu… Certaines étaient unies, d'autres arboraient la gamme entière de couleurs.

« - Ces fleurs sont magnifiques, je n'en ai jamais vu de telles auparavant » Ne put s'empêcher de constater la brune.

Un tic nerveux apparut au coin de la bouche de Draco.

« - On les appelle « Rosarées », mon père les a créées pour ma mère. Elle les a adorées dès le premier regard, devenant ses fleurs préférées. Depuis, mon père entretient lui-même toute cette partie du jardin. Je ne l'ai jamais vu oublier ne serais-ce qu'une seule journée de veiller sur elles. C'est sa façon de lui prouver son amour et qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais, je crois… »

Le regard du blond se fit lointain, prouvant qu'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« - Je me souviens être venu ici assez souvent avec ma mère étant petit. Il suffisait qu'elle les effleure de ses doigts, qu'elle en hume le parfum, pour être rayonnante. Comme si cette simple fleur suffisait à illuminer sa journée »

« - Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à ta mère »

Il haussa son sourcil droit, la fixant alors intensément.

« - Evidemment. Ma mère est une femme incroyable Granger, et tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville… »

Sur cette dernière phrase, il cessa la conversation pour l'entraîner à table. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, sans échanger un mot de plus.

* * *

**12 décembre 1979, Manoir Malfoy.**

Hermione était dans la bibliothèque, cherchant dans des précieux ouvrages anciens appartenant aux Malfoy une quelconque piste pour son travail au ministère. Même si elle n'était pas rémunérée pour ce qu'elle faisait, ça lui tenait à cœur plus que tout bien évidemment. Sans même parler du fait qu'elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps que Sylvanus et Lucius avaient eu l'ordre de cesser tous leurs précédents travaux pour ne se concentrer qu'à cette tâche depuis son arrivée accidentelle début août.

Hermione s'étira tout en baillant. Il était déjà bien tard, la nuit étant tombée depuis fort longtemps. Lucius avait été « appelé » une fois de plus. Alors elle était venue ici pour se concentrer sur son travail à défaut de se poser de nombreuses questions sur le blond.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle s'inquiétait pour le futur de Lucius. Au cours des dernières semaines, ses absences étaient devenues bien plus fréquentes et une fois sur deux il revenait dans un état épouvantable. Il le cachait du mieux qu'il le pouvait bien sûr. Mais Hermione savait prêter attention aux détails. Son intuition et sa logique lui criaient qu'elle devait se montrer prudente et s'attendre au pire. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une pensée agréable. C'est pourquoi elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans ses recherches entre autre.

Totalement éreintée, la Gryffondor finit par s'endormir sur le livre qu'elle feuilletait bien avant que Lucius ne revienne.

Quand le blond fut de retour, son premier « réflexe » fut de se glisser sous une douche brulante pour nettoyer tous les vestiges de la soirée. Les réunions du Lord n'étaient jamais très amicales. A vrai dire, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter au fil du temps. Au point que Lucius commençait à remettre en question son allégeance au seigneur noir. Bien que ses idéaux soient les mêmes au départ, la méthode ne lui convenait guère.

Lucius était pour le maintient des traditions ancestrales et pour faire en sorte que les nés moldus n'arrivent pas avec leurs grands sabots, pensant qu'ils ont le droit de faire arrêter du jour au lendemain des traits de la culture sorcière profondément ancrée dans les mœurs sous prétexte que ce n'est pas au goût de leur éducation moldu.

Mais celui-dont-on-commençait-a-avoir-peur-du-nom devenait de plus en plus actif dans son combat qui était quant à lui de moins en moins centré sur la défense des valeurs sorcières. Des familles de sangs purs avaient déjà été bien entamées. La mort des Prewett avait fait jaser et surtout avait jeté un sacré seau glacé dans la population sorcière.

Le lord ne se contentait plus que d'éliminer ses opposants, il punissait à présent ses « sujets ». Sujets…Comme s'il était le roi, voire Merlin en personne. Cependant, le Lord était puissant, très puissant, extrêmement puissant même. Assez pour que Lucius n'est pas la mauvaise idée de se le mettre à dos. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière à présent, et il le savait. D'autant plus qu'il avait entrainé avec lui d'autres personnes comme Severus. Tous ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était suivre les demandes du Lord au mieux pour sauver sa vie et celle des personnes qui comptaient un minimum pour lui.

Lucius étant assez intelligent, bien plus que la moyenne en tout cas, il avait réussi à faire en sorte d'être parmi les « préférés » du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De ce fait, le Lord hésiterait plus longuement pour se débarrasser de lui si l'envie l'en prenait. Il avait donc des tâches délicates à effectuer, et c'était pour cette raison que le Lord venait parfois au Manoir. Ce qui en soit était à présent problématique avec la présence de la visiteuse temporelle.

Se fut en pensant à elle que le blond termina sa toilette. En peignoir et les cheveux encore bien humides, il se dirigea vers la chambre de cette dernière. La surprise se peignit sur son visage quand il la trouva vide, sans aucun signe de sa propriétaire.

« - Formol » Appela-t-il.

Un 'POP' caractéristique se fit de suite entendre.

« - Oui maître ? »

« - Où se trouve Hermione ? » La question était brève et simple.

« - Formol ne sait pas Maître. Miss Hermione se trouvait dans la bibliothèque en début de soirée. Voulez-vous que Formol aille vérifier si Miss Hermione y est toujours ? »

Le Serpentard fit un signe léger de la main.

« - Laisse, je vais le faire moi-même »

Une fois arrivé à la bibliothèque, Lucius fut partagé entre réveiller la brune et la porter dans ses bras jusqu'à son lit. Le choix n'était en l'occurrence pas des plus aisés. Ses muscles se souvenaient encore assez bien du Doloris prit plus tôt. Se faire punir pour les erreurs des autres, rien de plus « plaisant » bien évidemment… Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione aussi menue et fine qu'elle soit pesée quand même un bon paquet de kilos.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, en partie occupées à observer la jeune femme, Lucius capitula avec lui-même et la prit finalement dans ses bras. Elle sentait l'odeur des vieux livres, cette odeur si particulière du papier. Ce n'était pas désagréable, plutôt le contraire même.

Il déposa la brune dans sa chambre à elle, la seule aux murs bordeaux du Manoir. La glissant avec précautions dans ses draps après l'avoir vêtu de ses habits de nuit. Il ne l'aurait pas fait avec n'importe quelle femme bien sûr. Mais avec Hermione, il n'en était plus à ça…

C'était d'ailleurs assez effrayant. Où en étaient-ils tous les deux au juste ?

Le langue de plomb s'allongea aux côtés de sa compagne, par-dessus les draps. Il la détailla du regard un bon moment, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il caressait sa chevelure entre deux pensées, puis les humaient. Le parfum de ses cheveux était si délicat…

* * *

**13 décembre 1979, Manoir Malfoy.**

Hermione se réveilla aux aurores, bercée par les rayons du soleil. On pouvait aussi entendre la mélodie d'un oiseau, ce qui devenait de plus en plus rare compte tenu de la saison. La plupart ayant déjà migrés vers les régions plus chaudes du sud.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise par deux choses : se trouver dans son lit alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas s'y être endormie et trouver Lucius dans un peignoir endormi à ses côtés.

Jusqu'à présent, c'était toujours elle qui venait retrouver le blond dans sa chambre, jamais l'inverse. Sans compter qu'il dormait toujours entièrement nu.

« - Lucius ? » Chuchota-t-elle tout en secouant légèrement le sorcier.

« - Mmm ? Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda-t-il tout en s'étirant, ce qui lui apporta quelques grimaces.

« - neuf heures moins le quart si j'en crois l'horloge… »

« - Par Salazar » S'esclaffa le blond.

Ils avaient devant eux tout juste un quart d'heure pour se préparer, prendre un petit-déjeuner et arriver au Ministère. Compte tenu de la superficie du Manoir et des distances entre les chambres, la salle à manger et le bureau qui donnait accès à la cheminée reliée au réseau de cheminette, ils pouvaient déjà se considérer comme étant en retard. Et ce, même en oubliant le petit-déjeuner.

Par chance, la journée au département des mystères fut assez calme. Hermione fit de son mieux pour apporter toutes les nouvelles connaissances qu'elle pouvait aux langues de plombs. Grace à ça, ils venaient de lancer une nouvelle série d'expériences qui, ils espéraient, permettrait d'obtenir quelques réponses précises sur le devenir des objets soumis à des durées différentes dans un espace temps qui n'était pas le leur à l'origine.

Arrivé au soir, Hermione et Lucius purent enfin se parler tranquillement. Ils étaient tous deux dans le grand salon, tranquillement assis auprès de la cheminée. Hermione adorait se poser à même le sol, laissant les flammes chatouiller ses pieds. Le blond lui restait encore assez formel sur ce point là. Il était assis noblement dans le fauteuil juste un peu plus en arrière, une tasse de thé à la main.

« - Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de t'en faire part, mais mon père arrivera bientôt pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année »

Hermione lâcha un « oh » de surprise tout en se retournant instinctivement vers Lucius pour le fixer du regard.

« - J'ignorais que tu avais encore de la famille…Je veux dire, ce manoir vient de ta famille et comme il n'y a personne d'autre, je ne pensais pas que…Enfin… »

Elle était clairement mal à l'aise, se sentant de trop une fois de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce sentiment. Une part d'elle lui criait que ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait cette sensation.

« - Est-ce qu'il y a besoin que j'aille autre part durant ce temps ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en retenant la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

« - Non, bien sûr que non » Lucius avait l'air sincère. « Mon père t'apprécieras, j'en suis certain. Il se fait âgé et préfère parcourir le monde pendant le temps qu'il a encore à vivre. Il m'a déjà subordonné la gestion du Manoir depuis trois ans, mais c'est encore lui qui s'occupe des affaires familiales. C'est une lourde tâche, s'il ne le faisait pas, je devrais arrêter mon travail au ministère. »

Il fit une pause pour avalée une gorgée de sont thé à la rose.

« - Comment est ton père ? » Demanda Hermione, curieuse comme à son habitude. « Est-ce qu'il ressemble beaucoup aux portraits de lui qui se trouvent sur les murs du Manoir ? »

Lucius émit un rictus.

« - Oui et non. Mon père a énormément changé depuis la disparition de ma mère il y a une dizaine d'années. Or depuis cette époque, il n'y a pas eu de portrait de lui. Selon ses dires, il faudra une grande occasion pour qu'il accepte de poser pour un nouveau tableau »

* * *

**20 décembre 1979, Manoir Malfoy.**

Lucius avait officiellement prit deux semaines de congés pour les fêtes. Lui et Hermione n'iraient donc pas au Ministère pour travailler théoriquement. Ce ne serait pas pour autant que des vacances. Lucius avait en effet expliqué à Hermione qu'en tant que Malfoy, famille assez haute dans la hiérarchie sorcière, il était primordial de convier maintes connaissances lors de la fête du nouvel an.

Abraxax Malfoy arriva devant le grand portail du domaine à seize heures exactement. Il attendit que son fils vienne personnellement l'accueillir. Après quoi, ils firent signe aux elfes de maison de transporter les valises à l'intérieur.

Malfoy senior n'était pas tout à fait venu seul. Il était accompagné de son elfe personnel, Dobby. Celui-ci passait son temps à se répandre en excuses et à se punir tout seul. L'elfe avait le même âge que Lucius, se fut d'ailleurs son compagnon de jeu durant toute son enfance. Mais Lucius était devenu adulte et n'avait alors plus accordé grande importance à l'elfe, même si dans le fond il gardait un souvenir nostalgique. Sauf que lorsqu'on est un Malfoy, c'est le genre de sentiment que l'on cache par-dessus tout. Par la suite, son père avait emporté l'elfe avec lui, c'était sûrement mieux ainsi.

« - Bon retour Père, votre voyage se passe-t-il bien ? »

« - Allons Lucius, cesse ça tout de suite s'il te plaît. Il n'y a pas une panoplie de pseudo sorciers freluquets ici »

« - Hmm…Bien, Papa. Dans ce cas, je sais que tu viens d'arriver mais j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un dès à présent » Dit-il tout en prenant le manteau de son père pour le donner à un des elfes de maison.

Lucius conduisit son père jusqu'au petit salon privé, attenant à la bibliothèque. Il avait convenu que ce serait plus intime que le grand salon pour présenter Hermione à son père. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs très nerveuse à l'idée de cette rencontre.

A peine les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce qu'Hermione se levait d'une traite du canapé pour saluer l'ainé.

« - Papa, voici Hermione. Hermione, je te présente mon père, Sir Abraxas Malfoy »

L'homme n'était plus tout jeune. Il était assez difficile de déterminer l'âge d'un sorcier puisqu'ils vivaient facilement deux fois plus longtemps que les moldus. Peut-être avait-il cent ans ou plus… Il portait les mêmes traits que Lucius, très fins et anguleux. Ses cheveux par contre étaient entièrement gris, ayant perdus toute trace du blond blé doré qu'arborait son fils. Abraxas devait faire la même taille que Lucius, mais il était un peu plus épais. Au niveau vestimentaire, il était habillé avec une grande classe et élégance, portant des habits de grands couturiers.

« - C'est un honneur de vous connaître Sir Malfoy » Entreprit Hermione d'une voix parfaitement polie.

« - Excusez mon indélicatesse très cher Dame, mais quelle est la nature de votre relation avec mon fils ? » Demanda sans attendre l'ainé de la famille Malfoy.

« - Je… »

Que pouvait-elle répondre au juste ? La brune était profondément mal à l'aise et se retrouvait totalement décontenancée devant une question si simple.

« - Elle vit ici, avec moi » Répondit Lucius à sa place.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors dans les yeux, se fixant durant ce qui sembla un long moment.

« - Bien » Finit par répondre Abraxas. « Dans ce cas, cessez les formalités ma chère Hermione, appelez moi simplement Abraxas. Toutes ces bouffonneries des mondanités me fatiguent plus qu'autre chose »

Dire que la Gryffondor était surprise était un doux euphémisme. Elle jeta un regard vers le langue de plomb qui lui renvoya alors un air à la « tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit ».

« - Avoir une femme dans ce grand manoir est un grand plaisir. Les fêtes de fin d'années seront plus agréables ainsi. Mon fils vous a-t-il déjà emmené au bord de l'étang qui se trouve au milieu de la forêt ? »

« - Non, pas encore » Répondit honnêtement la jeune sorcière.

« - Quel dommage. A cette époque de l'année, c'est l'endroit parfait pour y faire du patin à glace. J'espère que vous m'y accompagnerez »

« - Papa » Soupira Lucius. « Si je n'ai pas partagé l'idée avec Hermione, c'est parce que ce n'est pas conseillé dans son état »

« - Vous attendez un enfant ma chère ? »

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux sous le coup de la surprise de la question.

« - Oh non, non » Tempéra-t-elle immédiatement. « J'ai subi un choc au niveau de la tête il n'y a pas bien longtemps, il n'est donc pas conseillé que je risque tous ce qui pourrait causer un nouvel accident »

« - Je vois » Acquiesça simplement le blond. « Il y a encore le temps pour un bébé je devine après tout »

« - Papa… »

« - Je me fais vieux Lucius, j'aimerais bien pouvoir avoir le bonheur de voir naître mon petit-fils avant de rendre l'âme »

La conversation devenait trop personnelle au goût d'Hermione. Comment expliquer au patriarche Malfoy qu'elle n'était qu'une visiteuse du futur qui allait très certainement repartir chez elle dès que possible. Elle n'avait pas d'avenir avec Lucius, combien même elle le voudrait.

« - Je devine en tout cas qu'il va me falloir annoncer à cette cher Druella Black qu'il n'est donc plus question de mariage avec sa fille, Narcissa »

« - A vrai dire » Commença à répliquer Lucius sur un ton très sérieux. « Je préférerais que tu ne fasse rien pour le moment. La situation est assez…compliquée dirons nous. Je t'expliquerais plus en détail tout cela après le dîner si tu le veux bien »

* * *

**1998, Manoir Malfoy.**

La nuit avait entamée sa tombée depuis quelques une bonne vingtaine de minutes déjà. L'horizon se faisait de plus en plus sombre, même s'il ne faisait pas encore noir dehors. Il y avait beaucoup de vent, on l'entendait distinctement siffler à travers le feuillage des arbres voisins.

Hermione regardait par la fenêtre tout en soupirant. Ses amis lui manquaient, ses parents lui manquaient…Et l'enfermement devenait très dur à supporter, même si elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de sa condition pour une prisonnière.

Les Malfoy avaient beau lui apporter chaque jour différents livres selon ce qu'elle préférait lire, ça ne compensait pas l'absence de liberté. Même pour une mordue des livres et de connaissances comme elle. Même si la bibliothèque des Malfoy contenait des livres très rares et précieux qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu espérer ne serais-ce que feuilleter un jour.

Hermione entendit des pas lourds et rapides se rapprocher. Bien trop hâtés pour que ça ne semble naturel, surtout dans le Manoir Malfoy. La porte s'ouvrit très rapidement, laissant apparaître Lucius avec une mine assez occupée.

« - Dépêchez-vous Miss Granger, si vous voulez une occasion de partir d'ici, il faut faire vite »

La brune eut du mal à comprendre les paroles du sorcier. Qu'entendait-il par là au juste ?

« - Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

« - Le Lord va venir ici ce soir, pour s'occuper de vous personnellement… Potter lui a échappé aujourd'hui tout en réussissant à ridiculiser les mangemorts. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne peut laisser passer ça… »

Lucius fit une pause tout en inspirant lourdement.

« - Nous avons donc peu de temps pour vous faire partir d'ici. Je dirais que vous avez réussie à vous enfuir pendant qu'on vous changée de cellule pour qu'elle mieux adaptée à ce que le Lord prévoyait de vous faire »

Hermione n'arrivait à pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

« - Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes prêt à prendre le risque d'être torturé, voire tué, votre famille aussi, tout ça pour MOI, Hermione Granger, Gryffondor née moldue et meilleure amie d'Harry Potter ? »

Lucius lui offrit en réponse un drôle de rictus.

« - Ne cherchez pas à saisir ce qu'il se passe sous ce toit Miss Granger, parce que c'est très loin de ce que votre esprit peut imaginer »

En voyant la mine renfrognée de la sorcière, il s'empressa d'ajouter quelques paroles.

« - Ce n'est pas pour vous offenser. Personne n'en est capable à l'heure actuelle. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons plus le temps pour des bavardages futiles »

Le blond s'approcha d'Hermione pour lui saisir la main et l'entrainer à sa suite. Le contact de leurs peaux fut déstabilisant pour la jeune sorcière. Elle s'attendait à ce que Lucius ait des mains d'une froideur extrême. C'était tout l'opposé. Ses mains dégagées une forte chaleur et une grande douceur malgré qu'il la tenait d'une bonne poigne.

Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, leurs mains ne se séparant jamais. Hermione aurait pu chercher à se libérer de la prise du blond, mais elle en toute sincérité elle ne sentait pas en danger. C'était même rassurant. Autant Draco avait tendance à tantôt la regarder avec douceur, tantôt avec rancœur, Lucius lui avait toujours cet air assez dur mais pourtant bienveillant. Lucius Malfoy et bienveillant, deux choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de mettre dans la même phrase encore quelques semaines avant.

Au fil des jours et des semaines, même si la sorcière restait toujours sur ses gardes avec les Malfoy, elle avait toutefois fini par se faire à l'idée qu'ils étaient assez « agréables » quand ils le voulaient. Narcissa par exemple venait discuter aimablement avec elle autour d'un délicat thé à la rose certains après-midi. Draco l'emmenait se promener un peu dans les jardins lorsqu'ils étaient seuls même s'il n'hésitait pas non plus à lui envoyer des remarques cinglantes à tout instant. Lucius, lui, restait très froid et quelque peu impressionnant, voire effrayant, mais lui parlait toujours avec respect.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra quand elle entendit des voix s'élever pas bien loin. Le sorcier avait perçu les étrangers lui aussi. Il lui fit signe aussitôt de pas émettre le moindre bruit qui aurait pu les révéler.

Il la fit avancer à pas feutré jusqu'à un couloir plus loin, puis fit tourner à 90° un des chandeliers accrochés au mur. Un passage secret se dévoila aussitôt.

« - Nous allons devoir changer de plan, j'en ai bien peur » Chuchota le Serpentard. « Prenez ce passage, allez jusqu'au bout. Il descend très profondément sous Terre et va jusqu'à la limite de la forêt qui borde le domaine Malfoy. Dès que vous serez en dehors, vous pourrez transplaner »

« - Mais, et vous ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

« - Ne vous souciez pas de ça » Répliqua gravement Lucius. « Sauvez votre vie, cessez de vous inquiéter pour des sorciers qui vous ont traité avec mépris pendant des années »

Les paroles du blond étaient là surtout pour lui ôter toute possible culpabilité quant au fait que les Malfoy allaient très probablement passer un mauvais quart d'heure, au mieux…

« - Nous nous reverrons Miss Granger, c'est un fait avéré » Termina sûr de lui l'homme avant de refermer le passage entre eux.

* * *

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapitre 9 : La sorcière sous la cape

Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée comme toujours du retard. J'ai pas mal de boulot à la fac malheureusement.

Il faut que j'essaye de recontacter nyctalope pour voir si elle peut reprendre le travail de correction. En attendant, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais je me doute qu'il reste pas mal de fautes et je m'en excuse encore.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La sorcière sous la cape.**

* * *

**4 août 2003 – 13h04 – Département des aurors, ministère de la magie.**

- Tout était orchestré à quel point ? Murmura le survivant pour lui-même. Plus je t'écoute, plus j'ai le sentiment que les Malfoy ont tirés de nombreuses ficelles dans l'ombre qui nous ont facilitées la victoire.

- Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité Harry. Toutefois, ne commence pas à penser que leur but était le bien du monde sorcier. Tous ce qui compte pour un Malfoy c'est le bien de la famille, rien de plus.

- Donc, tu me dis qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient intérêt à nous aider indirectement, et que ce n'est qu'un concours de circonstance si au final ils étaient de notre côté, façon de parler, et pas réellement de celui de Voldemort ?

La brune tapota son index sur ses lèvres.

- A la fois oui et non. C'est…Oh Merlin…Je pense que tu comprendras quand j'aurais avancé dans mon récit. On peut bouleverser totalement l'ordre du monde en un an…Et je suis forcée de reconnaître que mon séjour dans le passé à changer bon nombre de choses. Pas forcément ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'ailleurs.

Hermione fit une courte pause, son regard se perdant sans repère fixe.

- Tu sais, c'est très difficile de savoir que tu as le pouvoir de changer tout l'avenir. C'est une arme très dangereuse et qui peut bouleverser tout l'équilibre de l'univers.

- Je crois que je saisis où tu veux en venir. Si j'avais été à ta place, d'un côté je sais que j'aurais voulu sauver mes parents. Mais ça aurait voulu dire que Voldemort n'aurait peut-être jamais disparu, et que je ne l'aurais jamais vaincu par la suite. D'ailleurs, leur échéance aurait peut-être été simplement retardée de quelques mois… Si tous ce qui touche au temps est si surveillé, c'est bien pour une raison.

- Mais si dans ton passé, les évènements ce sont déjà produits. Que tu réalises que bien plus tard que c'est toi qui en as engendré certains ? Que tu conduis des personnes à la mort indirectement, mais pour en sauver bien plus derrière ?

Harry se mit à soupirer.

- N'est-ce pas ce que nous avons fait pendant la guerre ? Toutes les personnes qui sont mortes autour de nous, n'était-ce pas pour que les générations suivantes puissent vivre en paix ? Je ne sais pas ce qui te pèse sur la conscience Hermione, mais je te connais. Je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux.

- De mon mieux…Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-elle tout en laissant sa tête tomber contre la table devant elle. Je me suis dit que je devais simplement faire en sorte que tout se produise comme dans mes souvenirs. Je craignais que si je ne changeais ne serait-ce qu'une seule chose, il se pouvait que tu ne viennes pas à bout de Voldemort.

- Ça se comprend 'Mione.

- Harry, je suis responsable du fait que Dobby soit intervenu dans ta vie dès notre deuxième année d'études à Poudlard, avoua-t-elle tout en se redressant.

Le brun recula d'un pas en entendant sa meilleure amie.

- Mais…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là au juste ?

Hermione soupira, se leva de sa chaise et fit plusieurs pas en rond avant de se rasseoir.

- Dobby n'aurait jamais trahi les Malfoy s'ils ne lui en avaient pas donné l'ordre…

- Attends ! Attends s'il te plaît… Là, j'ai bien peur de vraiment avoir du mal à avaler tout ça.

Harry se massa les tempes tout en se servant un verre d'eau. Il lui fallait quelques instants pour réellement assimiler ce qu'on la Gryffondor essayait de lui dire.

- Si je résume, Lucius Malfoy a mis le journal de Jedusor dans les affaires de Ginny, espérant ainsi me tuer, mais tout en s'assurant que Dobby serait là pour me « protéger » ?

- Hum…Plus ou moins.

- Mais Dobby était heureux d'être libéré non ? Gémit le survivant.

- Hé bien…

* * *

**23 décembre 1979, Manoir Malfoy.**

Hermione se trouvait dans la serre d'hiver, contemplant les nombreuses plantes fleuries malgré la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur. Elle était en train d'humer le doux parfum des roses tout en caressant les pétales de ces dernières.

Même si les plantes à l'air libre ne souffraient pas de la neige, elle si. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était dans la serre et non pas dans le parc directement.

- Miss Hermione, je vous cherchais.

Au son de la voix d'Abraxas, la brune sursauta rapidement et se retourna.

- Navré de vous avoir surprise, s'excusa le Lord. Je voulais vous parler concernant demain. Lucius et moi pensons que le plus sage serait de vous faire passer pour une cousine éloignée d'une des branches familiales…

- Est-ce assez raisonnable ? Questionna-t-elle. Je peux rester dans ma chambre durant la soirée si nécessaire. Ce serait peut-être mieux d'ailleurs, non ?

- C'est à vous que revient le dernier mot. Mais sachez que vous êtes libre de participer à cette soirée si vous le souhaitez.

Hermione ne l'aurait pas avoué tel quel, mais à vrai dire, elle ne désirait aucunement se mêler à une soirée d'apparence de la haute société sorcière. Ce n'était pas sa place lui soufflait sa conscience. De plus, elle serait bien trop exposée. Ce n'était pas un acte négligeable.

- Je resterais dans ma chambre, décida-t-elle sûre d'elle. En toute sincérité, je pense que c'est le mieux à faire. Je ne suis pas très douée pour la comédie et je risquerais de créer bien plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, la rassura Abraxas. J'espère juste que ce réveillon de Noël ne sera pas trop triste pour vous. Passer ce soir-là seul n'est jamais ce qu'il y a de plus appréciable.

La brune adressa au vieil homme un sourire.

- Il y a encore un nombre inimaginable de livres dans la bibliothèque que je désire lire. Ce sera l'occasion parfaite pour avancer un peu dans cette tâche.

Le blond acquiesça légèrement de la tête. Lui-même savait que la jeune femme avait pris la meilleure décision compte tenu de la situation.

* * *

**24 décembre 1979, Manoir Malfoy.**

Les elfes du manoir étaient occupés à préparer le grand salon qui servait de salle de balle. Le soir même, de nombreux invités allaient venir. Près d'une soixantaine de ce que la sorcière avait compris. Il fallait en plus préparer tous les plats qui allaient être servis durant la soirée. Et les elfes étaient seuls pour ça… Malfoy père et fils donnaient les instructions pour les différents préparatifs mais n'avaient eux-mêmes guère de temps à donner pour aider leurs elfes. La Gryffondor ne sachant pas du tout comment préparer une telle soirée préférait ne rien faire. C'était mieux que de créer des incidents qui feraient perdre un temps précieux aux autres.

Malgré tout, Dobby pris soin de penser au déjeuner pour la brune, arrivé au midi, tandis que Lucius et Abraxas avaient décidé de sauter le repas.

- Merci Dobby, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part alors que tu es déjà surchargé.

- Dobby n'est jamais surchargé Miss, Dobby fait ce qu'il doit faire pour la jeune Hermione.

Les elfes de maison avaient la caractéristique d'être totalement humbles, ou tout bonnement totalement soumis…

- Je suis désolée de te déranger malgré tout.

- Miss Hermione ne dérange pas du tout Dobby, s'empressa de répliquer le concerné. Jamais Miss ! Vous êtes une personne importante pour Maître Lucius et Dobby ne veut que le bonheur de Maître Lucius !

- Tu as l'air d'être beaucoup attaché à Lucius, constata Hermione.

- Oh oui ! Dobby a grandi auprès de Maître Lucius. Dobby jouait beaucoup avec Maître Lucius quand il était plus jeune. Maître Lucius a toujours pris grand soin de Dobby. Maître Lucius est le meilleur Maître dont Dobby pouvait souhaiter !

La façon dont le clamer haut et fort Dobby témoignait de la véracité de ses propos. L'elfe éprouvait réellement beaucoup de respect et d'affection pour son Maître. C'était assez surprenant, parce que de ce que son instinct lui soufflait, les sangs-purs avaient la réputation de maltraiter leurs elfes. Mais peut-être avait-elle tort après tout. Peut-être n'étais-ce qu'une idée reçue qui ne reposait sur rien de concret si ce n'est que les « on dit ».

La soirée avait débutée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Comme prévu Hermione lisait un ouvrage fort intéressant dans sa chambre. Celle-ci avait sa porte d'accès verrouillée par un sortilège apposé par Lucius. Seule une personne possédant du sang Malfoy pouvait l'ôter. Il ne suffisait pas d'avoir un ancien oncle éloigné pour ça, mais bel et bien d'être reconnu comme Malfoy de la lignée directe. De ce fait, seuls Lucius et Abraxas pouvait accéder à cette pièce. Hormis les elfes bien sûr.

Le livre qu'elle tenait racontait comment les différents villages sorciers et institutions sorcières avaient été créés en Grande-Bretagne. Cela avait été forcé surtout quand les chasses aux sorcières avaient débutées. Le besoin de se cacher des moldus c'était fait ressentir plus que jamais. C'est ainsi que bon nombre de sorciers avaient alors commençaient à vivre en autarcie.

Alors que l'horloge indiquée une heure du matin, la porte de la chambre rouge s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser place à Lucius. Il referma derrière lui aussi tôt avant de s'avancer vers la jeune femme.

- Je suis officiellement à la salle d'eau, indiqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Je me suis dit que je pouvais en profiter pour voir comment tu allais.

- Bien, comme tu peux le constater, répondit-elle tout en baillant.

- Un peu fatiguée à ce que je vois.

- J'avoue, admit-elle tout en posant le livre sur la table. Je vais me coucher je pense.

- Attends au moins que je sois reparti, s'amusa le blond.

Lucius fouilla quelques instants dans ses poches avant d'en ressortir un petit paquet soigneusement emballé auquel il redonna sa taille normale d'un coup de baguette. Il faisait à présent une vingtaine de centimètres de longs sur dix de large.

- On est le 25…Alors joyeux Noël, dit-il tout en lui tendant son cadeau.

La brune pris le paquet, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Je n'ai rien pour toi, s'excusa-t-elle piteusement.

- Aucune importance, Mais tu devrais ouvrir ton cadeau.

Il regarda sa montre en soupirant.

- Je dois repartir, sinon mes invités vont se poser des questions…Je reviendrais te voir dès que tout le monde sera parti.

Une fois la porte close de nouveau, Hermione entreprit de défaire délicatement le papier cadeau. A l'intérieur se trouvait un carnet en cuir accompagnait d'un petit mot : « Un journal vierge pour que tu puisses y coucher toutes tes pensées et souvenirs afin que jamais ça ne s'envole ».

La brune en eut les larmes aux yeux. C'était un cadeau très touchant pour elle dans le cadre de son problème de santé. Elle ne savait pas encore comment allait continuer d'évoluer ses souvenirs et avait toujours peur de tous les perdre à un instant ou l'autre. Mais si elle écrivait tout ce qu'elle pensait, alors elle pourrait toujours s'en souvenir en quelque sorte, quoi qu'il arrive.

Hermione glissa un doigt sur la couverture de carnet. Ce n'était pas de la qualité de seconde main, ça se voyait au premier coup d'œil. Mais même si ça avait été le cas, elle n'aurait pas moins apprécié le présent.

* * *

**Courant 2002, Ministère de la Magie.**

Hermione Granger venait tout juste de terminer son cursus en « Sortilèges et Métamorphose » à l'Université de Sorcellerie Supérieure de Cardiff. Elle avait longuement hésitée avec l'Université Magique de Londres pour poursuivre ses études après Poudlard. Mais cette dernière ne faisait pas de cursus intégrant les deux composantes qu'elle souhaitait en même temps. Elle aurait dû suivre un double cursus, ce qui ne lui aurait guère laissé de temps pour prendre des cours supplémentaires en potions à côté de ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était à présent diplômée et fraichement employée au Ministère de la Magie dans le département des langues de plombs. C'était son mémoire ayant pour thème « Artefacts magiques métamorphosés et sortilèges du temps » qui lui avait offert cette place. Sous cet intitulé hasardeux se cachaient de longues recherches sur les portoloins déguisés.

C'était alors qu'elle se rendait au travail un matin qu'elle avait percuté par accident Draco Malfoy dans l'atrium où arrivaient et partaient les employés. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs années. Exactement depuis le procès de la famille Malfoy suite à la défaite de Lord Voldemort. Elle avait témoignée en leur faveur, expliquant qu'elle leur devait sûrement la vie au bout de compte. Suite à ça, elle avait alors choisi de faire comme si les Malfoy n'avaient jamais existés dans sa vie.

- Granger. Ca faisait longtemps, constata simplement le blond.

- Effectivement…Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici, remarqua Hermione tout en indiquant d'un signe de tête le badge d'employé que portait le jeune homme.

- Je suis au Département de la Justice Magique en fait…J'ai terminé mes études en « Politique et Droit Sorcier » il y a quelques mois, lui indiqua-t-il aimablement, ce qui désarçonna la Gryffondor.

- Ah…Bien…

On ne pouvait pas dire que la Justice Magique soit vraiment le secteur où Hermione aurait imaginé voir Draco Malfoy travailler… Même si sa famille avait été innocentée, tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient malgré tout eu une large implication parmi les mangemorts au cours des deux guerres. C'était à se demander qui avait été assez fou pour embaucher le fils Malfoy.

- Si un jour tu as besoin d'un bon avocat, je ne sais pas, disons d'ici deux ans, fais signe.

Ce fut les dernières paroles du blond avant qu'il ne s'éloigne sans un mot de plus, laissant Hermione totalement pantoise. Pourquoi au juste le Serpentard pensait qu'elle pouvait avoir besoin de lui dans les deux ans à venir ?

* * *

**27 décembre 1979, Manoir Malfoy.**

Abraxas Malfoy était reparti la veille, arguant qu'il était déjà resté bien trop longtemps en Grande-Bretagne et qu'il avait autre chose à faire à présent. Lucius avait expliquait à Hermione que son père n'aimait pas se poser trop longtemps au domaine familial, ça lui rappelait bien trop que sa femme n'était plus de ce monde. Trop de souvenirs en commun y étant rattachés.

Le vieil homme était attachant avec son caractère. C'était donc avec un peu de peine qu'elle l'avait vu s'éloigner. Il avait dit qu'il reviendrait très certainement pour l'anniversaire de Lucius. Ce qui ne l'avançait pas tellement, puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore osé demander à Lucius à quelle date il était né.

Etaient ensuite venus Severus et Narcissa pour prendre le dessert. Ils avaient été invités lors du bal de Noël mais comme ils n'avaient pas pu y voir la jeune sorcière, il avait été convenu qu'ils viendraient discuter autour d'un thé et de pâtisseries quelques jours plus tard.

- Dire que dans à peine moins de deux semaines tu auras vingt ans Severus, s'amusa Narcissa a un moment de la conversation.

- Hein ? S'exclama à haute voix la Gryffondor.

- Tous se retournèrent vers elle, ne comprenant pas sa soudaine réaction.

- Vous n'avez que vingt ans ? Mais…Mais…Vous êtes déjà potioniste. Je pensais que vous aviez vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans.

Narcissa se permit un petit rire sans méchanceté avant de boire une gorgé du délicieux thé brulant qu'elle avait entre ses mains.

- Severus est un véritable génie en potions à vrai dire. Pas la peine de faire cette tête là Severus, tu sais que c'est la vérité…

- Il a passé l'an dernier en candidat libre les examens de première et deuxième année à sa sortie de Poudlard, puis ceux de troisième et quatrième année l'an suivant. C'est ce qui fait qu'il a été gradué aussi rapidement, précisa Lucius.

- C'est épatant, remarqua Hermione d'une voix où perçait toute l'admiration qu'elle portait envers le Maître des potions.

- Sans compter qu'à présent il prépare une thèse.

- Parce que je n'ai rien de plus intéressant à faire, rien de plus…, grommela le jeune homme bien mal à l'aise.

A peine Hermione eut-elle saisi sa tasse entre ses mains qu'une vive douleur à la tête la lui fit lâcher immédiatement. La tasse était brisée en mille morceaux et le thé inondait le sol, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle se tenait aussi fort que possible la tête entre ses mains, gémissant de douleur. Des flashs éclataient à la surface de sa mémoire. Ils étaient très rapides et sans grande concordance, mais c'était malgré tout des images de son passé, et visiblement du futur des personnes devant elle.

- Hermione, s'inquiéta Lucius à ses côtés. Hermione ?

Elle ne répondit pas instantanément, se tenant toujours la tête en gémissant.

- J'ai…des…réminiscences…, réussit-elle à articuler avec mal.

- Je vais appeler le médicomage.

- Non !

- Hermione…

- Ca va…passer…

Au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Pourtant, en temps normal jamais elle n'aurait pris une décision tant inconsidérée. Peut-être qu'en ne voyant pas son médicomage elle prenait des risques. Mais elle voulait faire confiance à son intuition.

- Ca va déjà mieux, finit-elle par souffler après quelques minutes.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Lui demanda calmement le blond.

- Mmm. Rien de concret. Je suis juste persuadée de bien connaître Severus, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Les trois autres adultes se regardèrent décontenancés. Hermione compris alors que ses paroles pouvaient être mal interprétées.

- Comme…un vieil ami…ou un mentor, précisa-t-elle. Je n'ai vu que de brèves images de Severus. Mais elles m'inspiraient un profond respect et…hum, un brin d'angoisse, admit-elle mal à l'aise.

Narcissa se mit à rire de façon totalement libérée.

- C'est bien le genre de Severus effectivement, offrit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

* * *

**4 août 2003 – 13h47 – Département des aurors, ministère de la magie.**

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Rogue était devenu simple professeur à Poudlard, marmonna le survivant. Je suis forcé de reconnaître qu'il a toujours été un putain de Dieu en potions. Alors pourquoi devenir simple professeur ?

- Harry, commença Hermione avec un rictus. Crois-tu qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une coïncidence si Severus a été embauché par Dumbledore en 1980 justement ?

Le brun ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il se leva et s'éloigna de sa chaise, tournant en rond tout en faisant de grands gestes.

- Il culpabilisait d'avoir révélé une partie de la prophétie à Voldemort parce qu'elle mettait ma mère en danger, non ?

- C'est une des raisons…

- Mais pas la seule ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

- Pas la seule, non…

- Est-ce que Dumbledore le savait ? Demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

- Oui… Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, d'accord ? Tous ce qui concernait mon voyage dans le temps était un tabou Harry. Personne ne devait en parler avant qu'il ne se produise. Du moins, c'est ce dont nous avons convenu avant que je ne revienne. J'imagine qu'ils ont tenus leur parole tout simplement…

* * *

**3 janvier 1980, Ministère de la Magie.**

La césure de fin d'année avait pris fin. Il était devenu temps pour Lucius de retourner travailler. De même pour Hermione qui continuait ses recherches au département des mystères avec l'aval de M. Kurt.

Elle prévoyait déjà une expérimentation de grande importance pour quelques semaines plus tard. Il lui fallait du matériel assez rare pour cela par contre. Ce qui rendait l'expérience bien plus délicate. Notamment l'usage du Belithium ne pouvait s'effectuer que dans des conditions bien précises.

Assise à son bureau, elle griffonnait à la va vite de nombreuses formules sur tous les parchemins qu'elle avait à portée de main. Peut-être qu'en ajoutant des gousses de Jolibare du Cap ça pourrait stabiliser le côté explosif du Belithium…Mais le Jolibare et les pattes de Roussette n'étaient pas compatibles. Donc, il fallait remplacer la Roussette par un ingrédient pouvant donner les mêmes effets…

- Hermione ? Nous n'allons pas tarder à rentrer si tu es prête, il commence à se faire tard, fit remarquer Lucius tout en s'approchant du bureau de la jeune sorcière.

- Hum. Je devine que je n'arriverais à rien de plus ce soir de toute façon.

Elle posa sa plume et mis un peu d'ordre dans tous les parchemins dispersés n'importe comment.

Ils éteignirent les lumières derrière eux et se rendirent au niveau des vestiaires pour récupérer leurs vestes et capes. Hermione devait notamment toujours bien faire attention de ne pas avoir le visage bien exposé quand elle devait traverser le ministère pour arriver et partir via l'atrium.

Elle terminait de rabattre la capuche de sa cape par-dessus sa tête lorsque Sylvanus vint se préparer pour partir aussi.

- Ah, Lucius, j'espérais justement te voir, s'exclama le langue de plomb. On nous a enfin donné l'accord pour commencer les essais sur l'obsidienne et son efficacité dans les retourneurs de temps. Le premier est prévu pour demain et doit durer près de vingt heures…Prévois de quoi passer la nuit ici donc.

- Bien. Je me doutais qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à donner le feu vert. Ca fait des mois que le projet est prêt pour l'expérimentation après tout.

C'était l'arrivée de la voyageuse temporelle qui avait retardé le tout. Sa venue avait eu un impact important, ce qui était normal. A présent, l'équipe devait continuer ses projets premiers tout en tenant compte du voyage de sa nouvelle coéquipière.

Tout trois sortirent du département des mystères et se dirigèrent vers l'atrium pour rentrer. Ils étaient encore dans l'ascenseur les menant à l'atrium lorsqu'ils perçurent des bruits anormaux. Il y avait comme des détonations mêlées à des cris. Lucius fut le premier à saisir sa baguette.

- Hermione, quoi qu'il se passe, tu restes en arrière, c'est compris ?

Sa voix était dure, ne laissant pas de place à la discussion. Elle acquiesça, tout en tenant fortement sa baguette elle aussi. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement que jamais. Quelque chose se passait. Quelque chose d'anormal et de grave. Un frisson glacé parcouru sa colonne vertébral de tout son long.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'atrium et tout trois sortirent en vitesse, essayant de se mettre à couvert aussi vite que possible. Lucius tenait Hermione d'une main derrière lui tandis que Sylvanus était déjà parti dans le feu de l'action.

Devant eux se dérouler une bataille. Des sorciers vêtus de longues capes noires et de masque en acier se battaient contre quelques agents du ministère ainsi que des personnes qui n'arboraient pas le badge d'employés des lieux.

Il était normal qu'il y ait peu d'employés du ministère compte tenu de l'heure tardive. La plupart partaient aux alentours de dix-huit heures. Or, il était déjà près de vingt et une heure. Ils étaient restés tard ce jour-là à travailler.

Quand un sort faillit les percuter, Lucius décida de se mêler à la bataille. Il attaquait les sorciers adverses sans tenir compte d'à quel camp ils semblaient appartenir. Il essayait simplement d'en stupéfixer le plus possible. Sauf qu'en face, ils n'étaient pas si gentils que lui. Des sorts de magie noir jaillissaient, mais aussi des interdits.

Hermione eut peur plusieurs fois alors que des sorts frôlaient le blond.

Puis, l'angoisse, la douleur, la tête qui semble se déchirer…

Les souvenirs qui coulent à flot…

La guerre…

Voldemort…

Les mangemorts…

L'odre du Phoenix…

Harry, l'élu, en plus d'être avant tout son meilleur ami…

Elle qui n'est qu'une née moldue, ou une « sang-de-bourbe »…

L'accident qui l'a conduite ici, dans le passé…

Elle relève la tête vers la bataille qui fait rage. Ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle a déjà vécu. D'ailleurs, elle peut voir que ceux qui se battent sont loin d'avoir une vraie expérience de ce qu'est la guerre.

Son regard est plus froid, déterminé. Mais personne ne peut le voir parce qu'elle est toujours vêtue de sa cape et sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête.

Elle a tout juste le temps d'entendre un avada être prononcé pour se jeter sur Lucius et le plaquer à terre juste à temps. Elle ne réalisera que plus tard son geste. Le fait qu'elle lui ait sauvé la vie alors qu'il représente bien des choses qu'elle exècre plus que tout. C'est l'un des mangemorts les plus fidèles à Voldemort à cette époque-là après tout.

Elle n'a pas encore le temps de réaliser ce que ses souvenirs revenus lui crient. Elle ne pensera qu'une fois rentrée au Manoir à tous ce qu'elle a fait depuis les cinq derniers mois qu'elle regrettera avec amertume. Comme le fait qu'elle ait trompé Ron, son fiancé. Comme le fait qu'elle ait couché avec Lucius Malfoy qui plus est. Comme le fait qu'elle soit devenue amie avec Severus Rogue alors qu'il l'a toujours humiliée et rabaissée depuis sa première année à Poudlard même si elle éprouve pour lui du respect…

Sans compter que ça signifie aussi qu'ils savaient très bien qui elle était avant même qu'elle ne sache elle-même qu'elle était une sorcière. Ils avaient bien du rire tous…

Lucius qui lui assurait qu'il n'y avait rien entre Narcissa et lui. Pourtant, ils allaient se marier d'ici très peu de temps et fonder leur famille. Peut-être que Draco avait été mis dans la confidence aussi. Peut-être que son « Ma mère est une femme incroyable Granger, et tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville… » avait été une façon de lui rappeler que jamais elle ne pourrait concurrencer Narcissa Black, future Lady Malfoy.

Elle n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe après tout…

Mais elle ne laisserait pas la situation continuer ainsi bien plus longtemps. Elle allait continuer à jouer la comédie. Faire comme si elle était toujours une pauvre sorcière amnésique et perdue. Sauf qu'elle en profiterait pour récolter le plus d'informations possibles concernant les mangemorts et Voldemort. Informations qu'elle transmettrait à Albus Dumbledore d'une façon ou d'une autre !


	11. Chapitre 10 : Tout change

Ce chapitre aura mis du temps à arriver, je sais bien. Il y a eu un moment où j'ai eu une pause fanfictions on peut le dire. Ca doit arriver à pas mal de monde qui côtoie cet univers depuis des années. Mais il n'a jamais été question d'abandonner cette histoire pour autant. Le pire c'est que la deuxième partie de ce chapitre est écrite depuis quasiment le début de l'histoire. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant facile d'amener tout ça. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le début du prochain chapitre est lui aussi écrit depuis tout autant de temps.

**Il me semble avoir répondu à toutes les reviews signées au fur et à mesure. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse. Je réponds ici brièvement aux autres.**

Charlène : ton vœu sera peut-être exaucé dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse la surprise. La suite est enfin arrivée comme tu peux le voir.

Merci aussi à Anna, nini et Emeraude-et-argent pour leurs review.

Pardonnez-moi les fautes de français qu'il pourrait y avoir dans ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de les éviter mais sait-on jamais.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Tout change.**

_Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé que le monde était tout blanc ou tout noir mais plutôt teinté de bien des nuances de gris. Il n'y avait pas eu que des bons et des méchants durant la guerre et j'avais aux grandes loges pour le constater. Mais retrouver la mémoire m'avait fait perdre cette vision durant un temps. Au-delà de mes souvenirs j'avais retrouvé trop d'émotions et de sentiments que je ne savais comment gérer seule…et hélas, je ne pouvais me confier à quiconque._

**3 janvier 1980, Ministère de la Magie.**

Le combat, elle ne connaissait que trop bien même si elle n'avait plus eu à se battre ainsi depuis plusieurs années. Elle ne chercha pas à tuer qui que ce soit mais pris part quand même activement à la bataille. Elle désarma un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ressemblait fortement à son meilleur ami, Harry, et en conclut qu'il devait s'agir de son père, James Potter. Il était vrai qu'il était encore en vie à cette époque-là.

Malgré les forts sentiments qui l'animaient, tels que la colère et la rancœur, elle savait qu'elle devait sortir d'ici avant de ne se faire plus remarquer de l'un des deux camps, voire des deux. Elle chercha Lucius du regard et se dirigea vers lui dès qu'elle le trouva. Il était légèrement blessé mais rien de bien sérieux à première vue.

Lucius sembla rassurer quand elle se retrouva à ses côtés et entraina alors la jeune fille avec lui à l'écart de la bataille. Lucius les guida vers l'ascenseur qu'ils avaient emprunté juste avant. Celui-ci semblait toujours opérationnel.

- Retourne au département des mystères et restes-y jusqu'à nouvel ordre s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il d'une voix à la fois dure et inquiète.

- Je…, commença-t-elle avant d'être aussitôt coupée.

- Je ne doute pas de tes capacités au combat Hermione, de ce que je viens de voir tu sais te défendre, mais tu ne sais pas qui sont ces gens dans le hall. Nous en parlerons si tu le souhaite, c'est une promesse, mais s'il-te-plaît pour le moment écoute-moi.

Son sang bouillonnait. Elle savait très bien qui étaient ces gens comme il disait. Sûrement mieux que lui encore. C'était aussi sa guerre, son combat. Mais agir de façon irréfléchie n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus malin non plus lui souffrait son esprit. Elle n'avait jamais été impulsive et c'est bien une des choses qui lui valaient d'être toujours en vie à ce jour.

- Bien…

Lucius lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de repartir vers la bataille. Elle, de son côté, retourna au département des mystères. A présent elle se souvenait de tous ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir sur ce lieu. Comment se diriger sans aucun problème dans la salle des portes par exemple mais pas seulement.

**4 août 2003 – 14h00 – Département des aurors, Ministère de la Magie.**

- Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça a dû te faire de te rappeler de tout comme ça. Au milieu d'une bataille en plus, dit Harry d'une voix compatissante.

Hermione lui sourit, un peu amusée mais aussi triste.

- C'était pire que tu peux imaginer. Mon esprit était dans un foutoir indescriptible. Par-dessus tout j'en voulais à Lucius qui n'avait strictement rien fait à cette époque.

- Mouais…il était quand déjà mangemort, non ?

- Je vais y venir Harry, je vais y venir…

- Et le fait qu'il était quand même avec Narcissa visiblement ? N'est-ce pas ?

Mais le visage gêné de sa meilleure amie était plus révélateur que tout. Il se doutait de quelque chose depuis certains aspects de son récit mais refusait encore de le croire.

- J'y viendrais aussi…, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle tout en détournant le regard.

- Tu étais encore là-bas quand ils se sont mariés, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry malgré tout.

- Oui… Voir la personne que tu aimes en épouser une autre… Je ne le souhaite à personne. Même en sachant qu'il n'y a pas d'autres choix et que tu en es la principale responsable. Ça reste très dur. C'est une expérience que nous avons en commun avec Severus.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment alors ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Ron a été mon premier amour tu sais et je l'ai vraiment aimé mais… Ce n'est pas comparable avec les sentiments que j'ai pu éprouver pour Lucius jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Harry se massa les tempes comme il faisait souvent quand il avait du mal à comprendre quelque chose.

- Tu m'excuseras s'il me faut du temps pour m'y faire, prononça-t-il tout en grimaçant.

- Il m'en a fallu aussi… souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

**3 janvier 1980, Ministère de la Magie.**

Lucius revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il arborait quelques nouvelles blessures, toujours sans gravité heureusement pour lui.

- C'est terminé. On peut y aller, s'exclama le blond.

Ils refirent le chemin vers l'atrium, croisant des aurors étant arrivés depuis. Ils ne furent arrêter à aucun moment et purent repartirent au Manoir Malfoy sans encombre de plus.

Hermione ne laissa échapper aucun mot. Elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs et réflexions. Lucius sembla remarquer son air perdu et finit par briser le silence.

- Est-ce que ça va Hermione ?

Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête en silence. Elle avait besoin de temps seule pour pouvoir réfléchir réellement. Elle se sentait sur la corde avec le blond. Ne sachant plus le situer ou même se situer elle-même.

- Tu devrais soigner tes blessures, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait neutre.

- Ça peut encore attendre quelques minutes.

La brune le regarda une fois encore avant de détourner le regard.

- J'aimerais prendre un bain et aller me coucher.

- Est-ce que tu ne veux pas avaler quelque chose avant ?

- Non Lucius… J'ai juste besoin de me reposer, termina-t-elle en tentant un petit sourire pour qu'il n'insiste pas.

- Si tu changes d'avis, entama-t-il, n'hésite pas à appeler Sniffi.

Hermione hocha la tête et s'éloigna du blond, le laissant soigner ses blessures.

Le bain lui fit du bien. L'eau y était brulante, pile ce qu'elle avait besoin. Elle plongea la tête plusieurs fois sous l'eau, s'isolant de l'extérieur.

Il fallait qu'elle retourne à son époque…qu'elle retrouve les siens et surtout Ron. Mais comment pourrait-elle le regarder encore en face ? Comment lui avouer qu'elle avait partageait la couche d'un autre, qui plus est Lucius Malfoy ? Et déjà, comment rentrer tout simplement ?

Dans l'immédiat il lui fallait continuer cette mascarade, faire comme si elle ne se souvenait toujours de rien. S'arranger aussi pour ne plus avoir à être touchée par Lucius…par Malfoy… Ses pensées étaient trop embrouillées. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détester à présent tout en sachant qu'il ne l'avait forcée à rien non plus.

* * *

Au même moment se tenait une réunion secrète dans un endroit éloigné. Seuls quelques membres de toute confiance avaient été conviés.

- …d'après sa carrure il s'agissait d'une femme Albus. Elle était entrainée, plus que bien des aurors.

- Elle a sauvé la vie de Lucius vous dites ?

- Elle est arrivée avec lui et s'est jeté sur lui pour lui éviter le sortilège de la mort…

- Il serait dommage que des combattants entrainés rejoignent _ses_ rangs. Quel que soit ses liens avec Lucius Malfoy, nous devons en découvrir plus sur cette personne. Franck, si vous pouviez jeter un œil sur Lucius quand vous êtes au ministère et voir si cette personne l'accompagne souvent là-bas.

- Ça serait fait, acquiesça l'auror.

**21 janvier 1980, Manoir Malfoy.**

Les jours qui avaient suivi la retrouvaille de ses souvenirs furent compliqués pour Hermione. Elle s'était efforcée de rester aimable avec Lucius tout en imposant une distance entre eux. Ce qu'il avait bien sûr remarqué même s'il n'avait pas abordé le sujet de suite.

- Hermione, je crois que nous devons parler, finit-t-il par dire au cours d'un repas. Je vois bien que depuis ce soir-là quelque chose a changé.

Bien sûr que la sorcière s'attendait à cette discussion. A vrai dire, elle était même surprise que le blond ait attendu aussi longtemps. Pourtant, c'était bien lui au fond. Il avait un caractère dur et froid en apparence mais semblait faire attention avec les choses auxquelles il tenait. Il n'avait pas voulu la brusquer très certainement.

- Je me pose des questions, entama-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle mesurait parfaitement. Combattre, c'était comme instinctif. Je savais quoi faire même si je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

- Je vois, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que cette guerre qui est dehors continuera dans le futur ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment bien que connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit honnêtement le jeune homme. Bien sûr qu'il serait mieux que la réponse soit négative, que tu n'es pas à prendre part à ce qui se trame à l'extérieur.

- Mais si c'est bien le cas et que nous n'étions pas dans le même camp dans le futur ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux ambre dans les siens.

Elle vit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. La façade de Lucius s'était décomposée entièrement. Son visage d'habitude neutre voire froid ou hautain n'était plus.

- Je ne le souhaite pas, dit-il d'une voix presque tremblante.

- Mais si ça arrivait ? Insista-t-elle. Nous ne savons rien de mon identité ni même d'où je viens.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus que des supposions pour le moment quoi qu'il en soit. Ce n'est pas la peine de se compliquer plus avec tout ça.

Ce n'était pourtant pas des suppositions comme l'hériter Malfoy voulait s'en convaincre. C'était la réalité ou du moins telle qu'elle le serait dans le futur. Etais-ce en souvenir de cette époque que la famille Malfoy avait pris soin d'elle durant son emprisonnement ? En parlant de ça, n'étais-ce pas ironique qu'elle ait choisit la chambre où elle avait été maintenue contre son gré quelques années auparavant.

**1998, Manoir Malfoy.**

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire dans cette chambre rouge carmin où elle était prisonnière. Quand Draco l'y avait emmenée, elle avait d'abord eu peur. Mais il l'avait rassurée à sa manière. C'était sa nouvelle cellule, mais pas pour l'y torturait de ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle avait été surprise par ce geste et ne le comprenait toujours pas. Pas que les cachots lui manquent…mais ça n'empêchait que ce soit déroutant.

Les journées étaient ennuyantes et un brin angoissantes mais aucun mal supplémentaire ne lui avait été fait. Elle craignait que ce soit pour mieux la blesser ensuite mais ne pouvait en avoir la certitude. Ce qui au final la maintenait dans un état de stress permanent.

- Par Merlin, Granger ! Tu veux un serment inviolable où je te promets de ne jamais te faire de mal ? Finit par fulminer Draco Malfoy.

- Tu le ferais ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton provocant.

- S'il le faut vraiment pour que tu arrêtes de me regarder en permanence comme si j'allais t'attaquer à tout moment, oui. Ça finit par me stresser à force. Je me demande à quel moment tu vas me sauter dessus pour m'égorger avec les dents.

- Désolée Malfoy, dit-elle d'une voix qui n'éprouvait aucun remord en réalité, mais ce n'est pas comme si je me sentais réellement en sécurité ici.

Le garçon grommela des mots incompréhensibles pour la brune.

- Est-ce que tu serais plus à l'aise si ce n'était pas moi qui venait mais plutôt Na…ma mère ?

- …Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avec sincérité. Je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre ce que vous attendez de moi !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux forcément qu'on attende quelque chose de toi ?! demanda le blond en commençant à élever lui aussi la voix.

- Parce que les Malfoy ne font jamais rien sans raison !

- Mais tu me fais chier Granger ! Merde !

Voir Draco s'énerver ainsi n'était pas monnaie courante. Même à Poudlard elle ne l'avait pas vu souvent dans cet état, même lors de ses altercations avec Harry.

Draco était un garçon étrange. Tantôt agissant comme un enfant gâté, tantôt agréable et essayant d'améliorer ses journées de captivité. Il avait tenu sa promesse de ne lui faire aucun mal. Combien même il semblait pourtant détester les sangs-de-bourbe comme il l'avait tant répété à Poudlard.

Un jour, il était venu la chercher dans sa chambre pour l'emmener aux écuries du Manoir. Elle ne les avait encore jamais vu et n'étaient pas moins surprenantes qu'elle s'y attendait.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide Granger, dit Draco d'une voix neutre. Une des femelles va mettre bas et ça ne s'annonce pas très bien. Il faut qu'on soit au moins deux et mes parents ne sont pas disponibles.

Elle donna son accord d'un mouvement de tête et le suivit jusqu'au box d'une jument se nommant « Songe » d'après l'écriteau. Ce cheval ailé était tout simplement sublime se dit-elle une fois qu'elle l'aperçut même si cette dernière était très agitée.

- Hola ma belle. Du calme, du calme. On est là pour t'aider, tenta Draco qui n'eut cependant que le temps de s'éloigner pour éviter un coup de sabot.

Hermione s'approcha avec prudence de l'animal. Une fois à sa hauteur la femelle se calma aussitôt à sa grande surprise. Elle jeta un œil à Draco qui lui ne semblait pas si étonné que ça. Un gémissement de la future mère mis court à ses réflexions. Il était temps qu'un poulain vienne au monde.

**4 août 2003 – 14h12 – Département des aurors, Ministère de la Magie.**

- Le cheval t'avait reconnu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Plus de quinze ans plus tard elle se souvenait toujours de moi. Je suis bien contente que les chevaux ailés vivent plus longtemps que les chevaux non magiques. J'ai hâte d'aller les revoir, elle et son petit.

- Hermione, prononça Harry songeur, est-ce que tu comptes retourner avec Lucius ?

La brune fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression de griller les étapes là Harry ?

- Je sais, je sais, grommela-t-il. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à me raconter. Bordel. Tu réalises que je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire mon job avec tout ça. Je suis censé écrire un rapport de tout ce que tu me dis.

- Je te fais assez confiance pour n'énoncer que le strict minimum. C'est bien une des raisons qui ont fait que je ne voulais pas en parler devant Ron, avoua-t-elle.

- Tu sais qu'il va bien falloir lui en parler à lui aussi…, essaya Harry.

- Je sais…mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il y a plusieurs points qu'il risque de ne pas très bien accepter.

- Surtout celui sur Draco, acquiesça Harry tout en lui demandant une confirmation implicite.

- Oui… admit-elle en partageant avec son meilleur ami un regard qui en disait long, montrant qu'ils étaient en parfaite connexion.

- Oh bordel ! s'écria Harry en attrapant sa tête à pleines mains. Merde ! Désolée Hermione mais merde ! continua-t-il en se levant pour faire les mille pas dans la pièce.

**12 février 1980, Manoir Malfoy.**

Hermione avait continué de maintenir une distance mesurée entre Lucius et elle. Moins que juste après l'incident du Ministère mais tout de même. Il n'avait plus eu de relations intimes en tout cas, elle y avait veillé. Lucius respectait son choix même si elle voyait bien qu'il n'attendait qu'un seul feu vert de sa part. Il pouvait toujours attendre...

Au cours des précédents jours, Hermione avait été invité plus d'une fois à rester dans sa chambre tandis que des visiteurs étrangers étaient en « visite ». Elle n'était pas stupide et savait qu'il s'agissait exclusivement de mangemorts. Elle se demandait même si Voldemort n'était pas venu en personne.

Ce soir-là elle était cependant tranquille dans la bibliothèque. Lucius avait été invité à l'extérieur un peu plus tôt. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur un ouvrage pour ses recherches sur le temps. Son esprit ne voulait plus se concentrer visiblement. Elle avait bien trop en tête depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire. Tout était toujours autant embrouillé dans son esprit. Partagée entre le présent et le passé. Ses sentiments étaient si contradictoires. Comment pouvait-on aimer une personne tout en la haïssant ? Le Lucius de cette époque ne lui avait rien fait de mal, bien au contraire. Alors que le Lucius de son passé était une véritable ordure et n'avait pas hésité à la traiter avec mépris. Mais...Il avait aussi fait tous ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien et qu'elle soit traitée avec soins lorsqu'elle avait été prisonnière de Voldemort au sein du Manoir Malfoy. Sans parler du fait qu'il l'avait aidé à s'évader. Alors que croire ?

Hermione avait besoin de se dégourdir l'esprit les jambes. Aussi dans un soupir las se leva-t-elle de sa chaise et entama-t-elle les cent pas. Elle laissait son regard se perdre sur les multiples étagères de livres devant elle.

Son attention fut alors capturée par la vitrine interdite. Celle-là même dont Formol l'avait bien mise en garde des mois auparavant. Elle était, selon ses dire, protégée et blesserait toute personne n'étant pas autorisée à y accéder.

Prisé néanmoins d'une impulsion soudaine, Hermione se rendit juste en face de la vitrine. Au travers, elle pouvait clairement y voir les livres propres à la famille Malfoy. Un devait clairement décrire leur généalogie, un autre les différentes possessions du clan et un autre les grandes personnalités de la famille à travers l'histoire.

Avec une grande hésitation et tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle finit par avancer lentement sa main contre le verre.

Rien.

Strictement rien, pas une seule décharge magique ou quoi que ce soit. Est-ce que l'elfe de maison lui avait simplement fait peur pour éviter qu'elle n'y touche tout compte fait ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça pour le moment.

Hermione saisis la délicate et fine poignet du meuble et l'ouvrit sans aucun obstacle. C'était bien trop simple. Peut-être y avait-il une alarme magique ? Elle verrait bien après tout si Formol apparaissait à ses côtés pour la réprimander. Lucius étant parti « pour une urgence », elle ne risquait pas à priori de le voir arriver. Voldemort n'était pas réputé pour appeler ses mangemorts et les laisser partir dans les minutes qui suivaient.

La vitrine ouverte, elle se laissa quelques instants pour mieux observer les ouvrages avant de saisir celui sur la généalogie de tous les membres de la famille Malfoy. Tous ? C'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir vérifier. Est-ce que les « traitres à leur sang » et « cracmols » y étaient aussi ? Ou est-ce que tout comme pour la tapisserie des Black, leurs noms y avaient été méticuleusement effacés ?

La couverture était magnifique, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. De la peinture d'or recouvrait le cuir à première vue des plus anciens. C'était fascinant, pour une amoureuse des livres comme elle, de pouvoir tenir entre ses mains un ouvrage si important et unique. Est-ce qu'un sort permettait de le conserver intacte malgré les siècles écoulés ? Très certainement.

La brune ouvrit la couverture et pu enfin voir la première page. « La noble lignée des Malfoy » put-elle lire. L'écriture était fine et délicate. La page suivante retracé les premiers membres de la famille et leurs descendants. L'arbre continuait sur les pages suivantes, telle une carte routière moldue. Au fil du temps, seuls les membres ayant porté le nom des Malfoy y étaient gardé. Les filles ayant étant nées au sein du clan étaient présentes, mais pas leurs enfants. Sûrement pour éviter de perdre beaucoup de temps et de place dans l'ouvrage.

Le dernier descendant inscrit était Lucius Malfoy bien évidemment. Né le 12 avril 1954. Il avait donc 25 ans, 26 ans d'ici peu. Elle songea qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander quand était son anniversaire. Elle le savait à présent.

Hermione se rendit à la fin du livre, à la page consacrée spécifiquement à Lucius, désireuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Les descriptions étaient diverses et variées. Le blond avait fait ses études à Poudlard au sein de la maison Serpentard, rien de nouveau de ce côté-là. Il avait été préfet en chef en plus de faire parti de l'équipe de Quiditch au poste de poursuiveur. Étonnamment d'ailleurs. Elle l'aurait plutôt vu attrapeur comme son fils, Draco Malfoy. D'autant plus que Lucius était très fin de corps. Les poursuiveurs n'avaient pas besoin d'être aussi costauds que les batteurs, mais il fallait quand même une bonne dose de muscles. C'est sûr qu'en pensant à Ginny, devenue professionnelle en tant que poursuiveuse pour l'équipe nationale de Grande-Bretagne, ça changeait le point de vue aussi. Ginny était assez menue et moins grande que Lucius après tout.

Après Poudlard, le lord Malfoy avait poursuivi ses études au sein de l'université magique de Londres en double cursus : « Histoire du monde sorcier » et « Sortilèges ». Son parcours universitaire collait parfaitement à son emploi actuel effectivement. Oh ! Il avait obtenu son diplôme avec des notes remarquables et finissant major de promotion si elle en croyait ce qui était noté sous ses yeux. Rien que ça...Son côté exigeant s'appliquait autant à lui-même qu'aux autres après tout, elle l'avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises.

La Gryffondor s'apprêtait à continuer sa lecture forte instructive au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. Paralysée, elle n'eut le temps de n'entreprendre aucun mouvement pour ne pas être prise en flagrant délit.

- Hermione, tu es là. Je suis désolée d'avoir tardé, j'espère que tu ne m'a pas attendue pour déjeuner, dit-il tout en grimaçant très légèrement au moindre geste qu'il entreprenait. Cadeau de Voldemort à tous les coups. Qu'est-ce que ?, s'exclamma-t-il subitement en voyant ce que la jeune femme tenait entre ses mains et la vitrine grande ouverte. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie au juste ?! s'emporta Lucius malgré lui. Il était fatigué et endolori de partout, ce qui rendait sa retenue habituelle moins présente.

Entendre le blond lui crier dessus ainsi fut de trop pour les nerfs d'Hermione. Bien trop de temps qu'elle se retenait de lui sauter à la gorge et qu'elle jouait la comédie.

- Allons Lucius, pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu. A moins que tu ne craignes ce que l'on puisse y découvrir. Est-ce que « lèche-botte préféré de Voldemort ? » est inscrit dans ta biographie personnelle ?, cracha-t-elle d'une voix mi-doucereuse, mi-haineuse.

Le Serpentard fut déstabilisé par le ton employé par la brune, tout autant que par ses mots. Son visage laissa exprimer ses émotions. Son regard sembla alors s'éclairer, tout autant que son esprit.

- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire n'est-ce pas ? Depuis quand ? gronda-t-il.

- L'attaque du ministère en janvier. Cette bataille m'a rappelé celle que j'étais, celle que je suis... Tu as remarqué ce jour-là toi aussi mes capacités au combat n'est-ce pas ? Quelle ironie, dans mon passé je les ai utilisées contre toi et non pour te défendre comme je l'ai fait au ministère. J'ai combattue avant même d'être majeur contre Voldemort.

- Ca expliquait aussi la discussion qu'ils avaient eu plus tard et le fait qu'elle ait évoqué qu'ils puissent se retrouver dans deux camps opposés dans le futur.

- Ne prononce pas son nom, siffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi avoir peur d'un nom Lucius ? Oh, c'est vrai. Parce que tu es lâche tout simplement !

Ignorait-elle le tabou sur ce nom se demanda-t-il furtivement.

- Et toi une bien bonne actrice, concéda-t-il avec un ricanement qui n'avait rien d'amusé. Tu as neutralisée l'alarme et les protections de la vitrine pour t'emparer du grimoire. Et après, que comptais-tu faire ? Me tuer ? Sa voix était plus désabusée qu'autre chose. Il était trop fatigué et endolori pour se battre maintenant.

- Je n'ai rien fait concernant la vitrine. Tu devrais vérifier les sorts de ton manoir visiblement, parce qu'il m'a suffi de l'ouvrir avec mes doigts et rien de plus. Ensuite pour ta gouverne, si j'avais voulu attenter ta vie, j'aurais eu de multiples occasions de le faire depuis deux mois.

La paupière droite de Lucius sauta nerveusement à plusieurs reprises. Il ne devait qu'à son self-control acquis depuis sa plus tendre enfance de ne pas laisser son visage se décomposer. Elle n'avait pas compris réalisa-t-il. Ou peut-être ne le voulait-elle pas...

Seuls les membres de la famille Malfoy pouvaient s'emparer aisément des ouvrages sans être blessés. Il fallait du sang Malfoy qui coure dans les veines pour ça...Et une seule explication était possible si elle disait vrai. Ce que Lucius envisageait sérieusement et ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait. Mais son état n'était rien comparé à celui d'Hermione lorsqu'elle le saurait à son tour s'il voyait juste.

- Toi et ta famille ne vous êtes pas gênés pourtant pour me torturer dans les cachots ici-même. Je te hais Lucius pour tout ça, je te hais vraiment. Mais une part de moi ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver aussi des sentiments pour toi. Tu dois en jubiler n'est-ce pas ? D'autant plus que tu soutiens qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Narcissa et toi, pourtant votre cher fils va naître dans quatre mois à peine, continua-t-elle plus furieuse que jamais. Autant contre Lucius que contre elle, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accepter ses propres sentiments.

Le Serpentard de son côté ne devait qu'à son teint pâle de ne pas blanchir davantage. Il y avait bien trop de « coïncidences » à présent.

- Hermione...

- Ferme-là Lucius ! J'en ai assez de toutes ces balivernes à la noix ! Je ne suis qu'une sang-de-bourbe, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me livrer à ton cher maître ? cracha-t-elle tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues à présent.

La jeune femme posa alors rageusement le livre sur son étalage avant de s'enfuir en courant. Lucius encore bien trop choqué n'essaya pas de l'attraper, mais il espéra malgré tout qu'elle ne parte pas du Manoir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Parce que si ses conclusions s'avéraient exactes, alors ils étaient tous deux liés à jamais.

* * *

_à suivre..._ Oui, je prends grand plaisir à couper là :D


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le cycle de la vie

Ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré mais bon, il fallait bien passer par là. C'est plus un chapitre de transition dans l'histoire. J'essaye aussi de faire en sorte que les choses ne semblent pas aller trop vite sans pour autant avancer d'un pas pour en reculer de deux. J'espère que vous apprécieriez donc ce chapitre quand même.

* * *

Merci aux quelques personnes ayant laissées une review. Ca fait toujours beaucoup plaisir de savoir que certains aiment ce qu'on écrit et ça motive encore plus à continuer.

Cecile : Si j'ai pu surprendre quelques lecteurs alors tant mieux. C'était un peu le but. Une partie de tes questions trouvent réponse dans ce chapitre. Pour les autres il faudra patienter un peu (beaucoup ?) plus.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le cycle de la vie.**

* * *

**12 février 1980, Manoir Malfoy.**

Hermione parcourait le manoir d'un pas pressé. Elle devait partir et rapidement. Mais pour aller où ? Peut-être devrait-elle aller voir Albus Dumbledore dès à présent. Oui...C'est ce qu'elle allait faire et sans hésiter une seule seconde de plus. Elle accéléra sa cadence, un peu plus furibonde, pour se diriger vers la cheminée qu'elle savait reliée au réseau de cheminette.

Il lui fallait rejoindre l'un des petits bureaux que Lucius employait sans qu'elle ne croise ce dernier avant sa mission accomplie. Hermione ne voulait plus rester ici minute de plus. Elle y avait passait déjà bien trop de temps, autant en tant que prisonnière qu'en tant que captive.

Les couloirs du Manoir ne lui avaient jamais parus si longs. Chaque tableau semblait la fixer et la transpercer du regard, murmurant sur son passage.

Quand elle fut dans la pièce lui permettant de quitter le Manoir à jamais, elle se senti plus lasse que jamais. Était-elle sûre de son geste ? Bien malgré elle, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rester auprès de Lucius. Comme avant, comme quand ses souvenirs n'étaient pas revenus. Tout était alors si simple. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas empêcher son coeur de s'accélérait dès qu'elle était à ses côtés. Le Serpentard n'était-il pas l'incarnation de tous ce qu'elle haïssait depuis son entrée dans le monde magique ?

- Ne fuis pas je t'en prie, murmura une voix essoufflée derrière elle.

La brune avait trop tardé. Elle aurait dû prendre la poudre de cheminette depuis longtemps.

- Laisse-moi au moins le temps d'en parler avec toi plus longuement Hermione.

- Il n'y a strictement rien à ajouter, déclara-t-elle tout en attrapant le pot contenant la poudre de cheminette.

- J'ai bien peur du contraire Hermione.

- Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom !

Lucius serra les poings. Doux Merlin, elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

- Très bien, je te laisserais partir à ta guise, sans t'en empêcher et sans te poursuivre, mais à une seule condition, capitula le blond.

La sorcière afficha son étonnement.

- Quelle condition ?

- Avant de t'en aller, je veux vérifier si tu es enceinte.

La bombe était lâchée, Lucius ne pouvait plus qu'attendre la réaction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sous la surprise avait lâché le pot de poudre.

- Que...Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu es sérieux ?

- Je n'ai pas menti Hermione, soupira Lucius. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Narcissa et moi...Tu as pourtant dit que j'aurais un enfant dans quatre mois. Quant à la vitrine, pour l'ouvrir il est nécessaire d'avoir du sang Malfoy en soit.

- Tu...Tu penses que c'est moi qui suis enceinte donc ? C'est totalement absurde, s'exclama-t-elle toutefois moins vindicative qu'auparavant.

Tous le corps de la brune se mit à ressentir des frissons tout le long de son corps. Tout se mélanger dans son esprit. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à prendre de précautions depuis le début. Erreur qu'elle n'avait jamais commise avec Ron. Elle n'avait pas eu ses menstruations depuis plusieurs mois. Mais suite à son arrivée accidentée dans le passé, elles n'étaient plus régulières donc rien d'alarmant en soit, non ?

Hermione se laissa tomber au sol. Bien qu'un instant hésitant, Lucius vint s'accroupir à ses côtés, la serrant contre son torse et caressant ses cheveux.

- Quoi que tu penses, je prendrais soin de toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal volontairement.

Ce n'était pas une promesse, mais une simple constatation.

Des larmes ne tardèrent pas à perler aux yeux de la jeune femme même si elles les retenaient encore à grande peine. Simultanément, la panique augmentait graduellement en elle. Parce que si c'était vrai… Des images de Draco et de la guerre passaient dans son esprit. Elle s'accrocha alors plus fortement que jamais à la chemise de Lucius, enfouissant son visage contre celle-ci.

- Ce...n'est pas...possible, gémit-elle tout en essayant de respirer.

Son cœur et son instinct, cependant, lui disaient le contraire de son esprit.

**4 août 2003 – 14h42 – Département des aurors, Ministère de la Magie.**

Hermione était en pleurs devant Harry qui n'était pas sûr de quoi faire. Il se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie et la pris dans les bras souhaitant la soutenir comme il pouvait. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à toutes ses révélations mais pouvait malgré tout imaginer la souffrance de la jeune femme.

- Je ne voulais pas revenir ici Harry, sanglota-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas laisser Lucius et encore moins Draco.

Harry eut l'esprit de sortir un paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche pour Hermione. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle et de se calmer.

- J'ai eu du mal à accepter qu'il puisse être mon fils au début tu sais. Mais quand j'ai commencé à le sentir bouger tout a changé. Dès cet instant j'ai su que j'étais prête à tout pour lui.

- Est-ce qu'il sait que tu es sa mère ? demanda Harry intrigué.

- Je ne suis pas sûre…Mais plusieurs choses me l'ont fait penser.

« Ma mère est une femme incroyable Granger, et tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville… ». Est-ce qu'il avait parlé de Narcissa ou bien d'elle ?

**1998, Manoir Malfoy.**

- Granger, as-tu déjà songé à ton futur ? Te marier ? Avoir des enfants ? demanda Draco sur un ton très sérieux comme Hermione ne lui avait rarement vu.

- Pourquoi cette question ? répondit-elle surprise. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents après tout et avaient bien le temps de réfléchir à tout ça.

- Comme ça… dit-il en haussant des épaules et laissant son regard partir dans le vide.

- Si…si je survie à cette guerre, entama-t-elle, j'aimerais avoir une famille. Mais pas avant que tout ça ce soit finit, murmura-t-elle sûre d'elle-même. Je ne veux pas que mes enfants soient mêlés à toute cette horreur.

- Et tu épouseras un gentil garçon n'étant surtout pas un mangemort ? lui demanda Draco avec un rictus en coin.

- Je me bats contre les mangemorts, Malfoy, au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas remarqué, grommela-t-elle.

- Ca serait si horrible que ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un air véritablement curieux.

- Quoi donc ?

- D'aimer un mangemort.

- … Je vais faire comme si tu ne m'avais pas posé cette question Malfoy, répondit-elle exaspérée.

- Est-ce que tu aimerais toujours ton enfant s'il devenait mangemort ? Sachant qu'il n'a pas eu d'autre choix s'il voulait protéger sa famille.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir à la question même si elle ne rimait à rien pour elle.

- Une part de moi te dirait qu'on a toujours le choix… Mais au fond je sais que ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Je suis une née moldue et quelque part c'était la voie tracée d'être du « bon » côté. Je n'approuverais pas le choix de mon enfant je pense mais je continuerais de l'aimer… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas mère… Pourquoi cette question Malfoy ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander une fois de plus au cours de cet étrange échange.

- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, répondit-il énigmatique sans lien logique, du moins à ce moment-là.

**13 février 1980, Manoir Malfoy.**

Elle avait bien malgré elle passé la nuit serrée dans les bras de Lucius. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dormie. Au fil des heures elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de passer sa main sur son estomac pour constater un ronflement inhabituel auquel elle n'avait pas porté attention auparavant. Si elle avait porté des pantalons serrés ou des jeans elle s'en serait rendu compte plus tôt mais les robes traditionnelles qu'elle arborait depuis des mois étaient plus lâches au niveau de l'abdomen. L'idée d'une simple prise de poids dû à son régime alimentaire au manoir lui avait effleurait l'esprit. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que ces joues n'étaient pas devenues plus joufflues comme c'était le cas généralement chez elle pendant les fêtes par exemple.

Le docteur Molvic avait accepté de se déplacer le jour même pour voir Hermione. Lucius ne lui avait pas encore donné la véritable raison de sa venue. Le blond lui-même semblait nerveux même si c'était moins visible que sur Hermione.

- Lord Malfoy, Miss Hermione, heureux de vous revoir, salua le médicomage en arrivant.

- Bonjour Docteur, salua à son tour Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait la plus normale possible.

- Bonjour Docteur, dit à son tour Lucius qui était plus fermé qu'à son habitude si c'était possible. Avant de commencer, je vous annonce que dès à présent vous êtes ici en tant que médicomage de la famille Malfoy et de ce fait lié magiquement au secret que cela confère selon le serment des médicomages. Il n'est plus question de referait au Ministère pour quoi que ce soit sans notre autorisation explicite.

Dire que Basphomé fut surpris de la tournure des évènements était un euphémisme. Le serment des médicomages était un véritable serment inviolable. Il était toutefois possible de le contourner mais uniquement en passant par le Magenmagot et dans des situations assez rares et extrêmes.

- Hum…Bien. Je comprends.

Lucius attrapa la main d'Hermione avant de poursuivre.

- Il est fort probable qu'Hermione attende un enfant, ce que vous pouvez confirmer facilement. Nous allons aussi avoir besoin de vous pour le suivi de sa grossesse. Surtout compte-tenu de ses soucis de santé depuis août.

S'il fut surpris quelques secondes auparavant, ce fut moins qu'à présent.

- Vous êtes le père, constata-t-il. C'est une nouvelle assez surprenante. J'aimerais être seule avec Hermione si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Le blond ne semblait pas du tout d'accord à vrai dire et était bien prêt à le faire savoir.

- S'il-te-plaît, Lucius, demanda Hermione. Juste quelques instants.

- …Je reste à côté si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Dès que Lucius fut sorti du Salon, le Docteur Molvic demanda à Hermione de s'asseoir sur l'un des divans.

- Est-ce que vous préférez que je commence par examiner votre cerveau ou que je voie si vous êtes enceinte ?

- Le cerveau s'il-vous-plaît.

Elle avait conscience que retarder l'inévitable n'allait pas l'aider mais tant pis. Le magicomage la regarda étrangement avant de lancer quelques sorts de diagnostic.

- Excusez-moi de poser cette question, mais est-ce que Lord Malfoy aurait…abusé de vous d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non, s'empressa de répondre Hermione.

- Si c'était le cas…

- Je vous assure que non, répéta-t-elle. J'ai appris à le connaître tout simplement je crois.

- Désolé d'avoir insisté mais je préférais être sûr. Je sais que vous n'avez pas grand monde pour prendre soin de vous…

Il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre.

- Il semblerait que toutes les poches de sangs se soient estompées. Il ne reste que quelques légères traces. Quand est-il de vos souvenirs ?

- Oh ! Ils sont revenus. Je me souviens parfaitement de tout à présent.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Quelques semaines ? avoua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir contacté avant ? demanda le médicomage avec un timbre de reproche.

- C'est mon entière responsabilité et ce qui est fait est fait, s'exclama-t-elle durement.

- Je vois… Est-ce que vous voulez que Lord Malfoy soit présent pour la suite ?

Hermione se doutait que si le Dr Molvic avait fait sortir Lucius de la pièce plus tôt c'était pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas abusée et non pas pour une autre raison. Elle finit par approuver d'un hochement de tête. Le médicomage se déplaça, laissant sa patiente attendre le retour des deux hommes.

- Revelo graviditas, murmura le médecin tout en effectuant des gestes précis et complexes avec sa baguette, raison pour laquelle tout sorcier n'était pas en mesure de lancer le sort.

- Je suis bien enceinte, murmura Hermione n'y croyant toujours pas.

- De trois mois environ d'après ce que je peux voir, confirma Basphomé.

**14 février 1980, Manoir Malfoy.**

Hermione avait revêtu une lourde cape à fourrure avant de se diriger dans le jardin. Elle s'était assise sur un des bancs et regardait la neige tomber depuis.

Lucius avait contacté la veille le Ministère pour annoncer qu'il prenait un congé jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Ce qui leur permettait en comptant le weekend d'avoir encore quatre jours de repos pour réfléchir à tous ce qui venait de changer dans leur vie à tous les deux. Ils allaient être parents…

La brune continuait de se dire que ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement être enceinte. C'était Narcissa qui était censé l'être, pas elle. Et puis, elle s'était imaginé avoir un jour un enfant avec Ron, certainement pas avec Lucius.

Il y avait aussi d'autres choses qui l'inquiétaient et jouait sur le fait qu'elle veuille encore réfuter sa grossesse. Comme le fait que de ce qu'elle savait la date de naissance de Draco était le 5 juin. Si ça n'avait pas été trompé d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça voulait dire qu'elle accoucherait prématurément. Aussi, si Draco était véritablement son fils, ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à admettre, quel rôle avait-elle joué dans sa vie ? Parce que durant tout le temps où elle avait été emprisonnée en 1998, elle ne se souvenait pas d'une autre Hermione présente et d'ailleurs c'était quasi impossible selon les lois de la magie. La magie ne pouvait accepter que durant un temps qu'une personne coexiste en deux exemplaires à la fois. Ce qui signifiait que le temps qu'elle avait pour retourner à son époque était compté d'une façon ou d'une autre. Par déduction, qu'elle ne verrait pas son fils grandir si lui restait à cette époque, ce qui était inéducable si elle accouchait avant son départ. Ce que l'instinct maternel en elle ne pouvait accepter et la poussait indirectement à ne pas s'avouer que Draco soit l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Quand le soleil avait commencé à se cacher, elle s'était réfugiée à la bibliothèque. Plus que jamais la lecture était sa façon de laisser son esprit s'évader ailleurs pour quelques instants.

Lucius l'y avait rejoint. Elle voyait bien qu'il faisait tous les efforts possibles pour la mettre en confiance. Elle voyait aussi qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas afficher le fait qu'il était certainement lui aussi en partie perdu, peut-être tout autant qu'elle.

- Tu devrais les lire. Les livres dans la vitrine, compléta-t-il sous son regard interrogateur. Aucun n'est illégal ou ne contient de la magie noire. Il s'agit juste de tous ce qu'i savoir sur notre famille depuis sa fondation.

Lucius était alors reparti dans son bureau, lui laissant un peu d'intimité. Elle avait feuilletait les vieux ouvrages avec grand intérêt, faisant quelques découvertes intéressantes. Elle ne s'arrêta pour faire une pause que lors qu'il fut l'heure du dîner.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien me tenir compagnie après le repas, demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils furent à table.

Même si elle n'avait pas terminé sa lecture, elle avait compris qu'elle avait ignoré bien des choses sur la famille Malfoy auparavant pour lesquelles elle se devait de faire des efforts de son côté.

**17 février 1980, Manoir Malfoy.**

Une fois encore, Hermione était allé se réfugier dans les jardins. Elle aimait voir les flocons tomber doucement du ciel pour former cet épais tapis de neige au sol. La brune se tenait debout, regardant les nuages. Elle tendit sa main droite et laissa quelques cristaux se déposer sur la paume de son gant. Elle aurait aimé le toucher à même la peau mais savait que ça n'était pas forcément raisonnable. Ses défenses immunitaires n'avaient pas été très efficaces depuis l'été.

- Tu sembles beaucoup aimer la neige, entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix de Lucius.

- C'est le cas, acquiesça-t-elle doucement.

Lucius se rapprocha un peu plus de la jeune femme jusqu'à pouvoir l'enlacer tendrement. Si elle n'avait pas eu de capuche sur la tête, elle aurait pu sentir son souffle la chatouillait derrière l'oreille. C'était encore déstabilisant pour la sorcière de recevoir autant de marques d'affection de Lucius Malfoy mais elle prenait sur elle pour les acceptait de nouveau tout comme elle l'avait fait avant de recouvrer la mémoire. De toute façon il était bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Et puis, le Lucius qu'elle avait auprès d'elle n'était pas un adulte ayant déjà une certaine expérience de la vie mais bien un jeune sorcier de son âge encore maladroit sur bien des points même s'il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher.

- Tu lui ressemble, tu sais, murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire en tournant son visage vers le jeune homme.

- A la neige ? questionna-t-il intrigué.

- Oui. En apparence jolie et froide, mais qui nous fond entre les mains si on arrive à la saisir.

Cette remarque eut le don de faire rire le noble. Pas un rire sarcastique, un vrai rire. Hermione ne s'était jamais imaginé un rire aussi cristallin et mélodieux. Elle pourrait facilement s'habituer à l'entendre rire plus souvent ainsi se dit-elle en souriant que plus.

- La seule chose que je trouve dommage, c'est de ne pouvoir voir des fleurs cohabiter avec ce tapis de neige.

- S'il ne faut que ça pour te rendre heureuse, je trouverais bien une solution.

- Je pense que tu dis vrai, argua-t-elle avec un sourire alors énigmatique.

Hermione ne savait pas si Lucius l'aimait au jour présent, ni s'il l'aimerait un jour. Elle ne pouvait que supposer à l'aide de certains détails et souvenirs. La seule certitude qu'elle avait c'est que même si c'était le cas, il ne lui avouerait pas si facilement, pas à voix haute. S'il devait lui dire, ça serait par des gestes et non des paroles.

Est-ce que elle-même l'aimait ? Elle n'était pas encore prête à le dire. Des forts sentiments l'habitaient dès qu'elle était en présence du blond mais tout n'était pas encore clair dans son esprit.

- Nous devons parler du futur, Lucius.

- Tu connais aussi bien moins les dangers de révéler l'avenir, argumenta-t-il.

- Oui, j'en ai pleinement conscience. Tout comme que le passé ne doit pas être changé justement. Ce qui est arrivé doit arriver… Tu dois épouser Narcissa.

Le blond posa ses deux mains sur les joues de la sorcière tout en plongeant ses orbes grises dans ses propres prunelles comme il le faisait si souvent.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, s'exclama-t-il sûr de lui.

- Mais tu dois le faire ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! De même que, reprit-elle plus doucement mais aussi plus amèrement, Narcissa sera la mère de ton enfant aux yeux de la communauté magique.

- Ce n'est pas juste, cracha Lucius.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas… Mais toi au moins tu seras auprès de notre fils et tu le verras grandir.

- Tu seras là aussi Hermione.

- Je…Je ne sais pas Lucius. Je n'ai pas la réponse à ça… Mon instinct me cri cependant que ça ne sera pas le cas même si je voudrais que ça soit différent. La vie n'avance pas toujours comme on le voudrait ou que l'on a prévu. J'étais fiancée avant d'arriver ici, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc. Nous n'avions pas encore choisi la date. Nous étions en train de commencer l'organisation du mariage. Je ne portais pas ma bague de fiançailles en arrivant parce que je l'avais retirée pour travailler. Sa composition risquait d'altérer les expériences en cours.

Hermione pu voir le sorcier blêmir légèrement suite à cette annonce.

- Tu en parles au passé, remarqua-t-il.

- En effet. Je suis arrivée ici et mon avenir en a été chamboulé. Comment sera-t-il à présent ? Ca je n'en ai pas la réponse. Par contre, je sais que Narcissa et toi, vous allez vous marier. Vous le ferez pour protéger notre enfant. Pour que tout le monde et surtout l'autre connard de mage noir soit persuadé qu'il est un sang pur, compléta-t-elle furieuse. Ne t'en fais pas, cet enfant sera lui-même très convaincant dans le rôle.

Lucius nota le sarcasme contenu dans cette dernière phrase.

- Est-ce que tu veux cet enfant Hermione ? Ou bien pour lui tout comme avec moi tu es partagée entre différents sentiments…Certains positifs mais tout autant de négatifs ?

- Peu importe ce que l'on veut à présent, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Autour d'eux, la neige continuait de tomber.


End file.
